Unfortunately Yours
by 0oDebbyo0
Summary: Bethany Cooper est une fille comme les autres. A 19 ans, la vie ne semble pas lui réserver de grandes suprises. Du moins c'est ce qu'elle croyait avant de rencontrer Alex et son clan. Qui sera le plus fort, son amour? Ou sa peur? Mauvais résumé désolée. R
1. Prologue

**Salut à toutes!!!**

Je ne suis pas nouvelle sur le site, j'ai un autre compte sous le speudo de **Sahenia**, avec lequel j'écris des fics **HP**. C'est ma première fic **Twilight**. Vous n'y verrez que très peu les **Cullen**, et bien plus loin dans l'histoire, idem pour **Bella** et les **Quileute**.

Mon histoire se passe en **Ecosse**, et le personnage principal, **Bethany Cooper**, est une jeune fille à la vie monotone, jusqu'à ce qu'elle rencontre **Alex **et son clan. J'espère que l'histoire vous plaira, je compte sur vous pour me** reviewer**

**Disclaimer**: l'histoire et les personnages m'appartiennent, mis à part les Cullen, les Quileute et Bella. Les théories appartiennent à **Stephenie Meyer**.

**Rating**: T

**Pairing**: OC/OC, plus tous ceux qu'on connait déjà et qui seront présents pendant quelques chapitres.

* * *

**1. Prologue.**

Je m'appelle Bethany Cooper. J'ai dix-neuf ans, et je viens de terminer le lycée. Bien que j'ai obtenu mon examen final, je n'ai ni les capacités, ni l'argent suffisant pour partir pour l'université. Donc, comme me l'a si bien appris ma chère mère, il faut que j'apprenne à subvenir seule à mes besoins. C'est pourquoi elle a la gentillesse de me louer le minuscule studio adjacent à notre maison, et de m'obliger à travailler pour lui en payer le loyer.

Je ne m'en plains pas. Même si je sais que je suis plus ou moins en train de gâcher ma vie, je peux être indépendante de cette façon, et surtout, je n'ai aucune gratitude à avoir envers elle. Ma mère et moi avons arrêté de nous entendre lorsque mon père a quitté la maison. Elle buvait trop, elle le fait toujours d'ailleurs, et elle était volage. Lorsque mon père s'est rendu compte des cornes qu'il portait, il nous a quitté, sans plus jamais prendre contact avec nous. Je ne pardonnerai jamais à ma mère de l'avoir éloigné de moi comme elle l'a fait.

La seule et unique chose que ma mère et moi avons en commun, c'est notre physique. Nous sommes toutes les deux beaucoup plus petite, et beaucoup plus mince que la moyenne. Nous avons toutes les deux la peau légèrement hâlée, les cheveux blonds et bouclés (même si elle les a longs jusqu'aux fesses alors que je les ai fait couper au niveau de la mâchoire), des yeux verts d'eau en amande, une bouche rose et en cœur, et quelques taches de rousseur sur le nez et les pommettes. Elle est d'ailleurs flattée à souhait lorsque les gens la prennent pour ma sœur plutôt que ma mère…

Je n'ai ni frère, ni sœur. Mais j'ai un adorable chaton qui partage mon quotidien. Il possède même un petit coin spécialement aménagé pour lui dans mon studio, juste à l'entrée de ma chambre. Ou de mon salon, peut importe comment vous préférez l'appeler, puisque la pièce a double utilité. Je le laisse seul uniquement quand je vais travailler, de onze à quinze heures, et les rares fois où je m'autorise des sorties.

Ma vie de tous les jours est plutôt barbante. Il ne s'y passe rien de bien exaltant, je ne connais personne de vraiment intéressant, mon boulot n'a aucun intérêt. Cette histoire est parfaite pour ceux qui aiment entendre parler de serpillière, de litière, de panne de voiture, de mère hystérique…

Du moins, c'est le genre d'histoire que j'aurais pu raconter avant de rencontrer Alex. Mais à l'heure où je vous parle, mon histoire est bien plus excitante que ce que je prétends. A vous de juger!


	2. Meet you in this pub

**Re salut!!**

Merci à** LA** revieweuse du prologue (je dois dire que j'ai pas laissé le temps aux autres de réagir). J'espère que ce **chapitre **(bien plus** long** que le précédent) vous donnera envie de lire **la sui**te de mon histoire, qui n'aura, c'est promis, que **très peu de points commun** avec celle **d'Edward et Bella** (quel interet de faire une histoire qui a été **volée** à un autre auteur??)

J'attends vos** reviews** avec impatience, bonne** lecture** et à très **bientôt!!**

**Debby**

* * *

**2. Meet you in this pub.**

J'étais en retard, comme bien souvent. Bien trop souvent, dirait M. Bleek, mon patron. J'avais le sentiment étrange et désagréable d'avoir oublier quelque chose en fermant la porte du studio. Ce n'est que lorsque je suis arrivée devant le portail extérieur de la cour que je me suis rendue compte que j'avais oublié de donner des croquettes à Titi, mon chaton. Je suis donc retournée à l'intérieur à toute vitesse, j'ai remplis le bol de ces horribles croquettes au poisson, et je suis repartie sans un regard vers mon minuscule appartement.

-Bethany !! _A hurlé la voix crissante que je connaissais si bien_.

Sans répondre, je me suis tournée vers la fenêtre de la chambre de ma mère, au deuxième étage de la fabuleuse maison que j'habitais avant qu'elle ne m'exile dans le studio. D'une main plus ridée qu'elle ne le voudrait, ma mère remis sa crinière blonde derrière son épaule, puis tapota la montre suisse qui ornait son poignet gauche.

-Tu es en retard, chérie ! _dit-elle avec un sourire machiavélique et un ton faussement désolé_.

Je ne lui répondis toujours pas, et sautai dans ma minuscule voiture. Comme toute femme, je réglai le rétroviseur de façon à pouvoir me maquiller, avant de lui donner sa bonne position. Une fois que j'eu pleuré sur mes cheveux mouillés par les torrents de pluie, et sur mon maquillage qui laissait à désirer (sans oublier les sourcils que je n'avais pas épilé depuis deux jours !), je pu enfin démarrer.

Heureusement, le trajet pour aller de chez moi à mon lieu de travail ne dure pas plus de cinq minutes. Ça me permet d'économiser sur l'essence, au moins un petit peu. Je sais ce que vous vous dîtes : pourquoi cette fille ne vas pas travailler à pieds au lieu de se plaindre ?

C'est simple, j'habite dans la merveilleuse ville de Stirling, en Écosse, et pour être honnête, on y voit plus les nuages que le soleil et la lune. Je vous défis d'aller au travail trempé, 360 jours par an, alors que vous êtes serveuse dans un bar à poivrots…

Encore une heureuse chose, j'ai une place de parking attitrée, juste devant le bar. Je m'y suis garée sans trop calculer, et à mon avis, ma carosserie en paiera le prix dans la journée. Tant pis, je fonce à l'intérieur du bar, et salue les clients d'un geste de la main, avant de m'engouffrer dans les vestiaires. C'est une petite salle aux murs et aux sols blancs comme la neige, avec un toilette, une douche, et quelques portes-manteaux. Rien pour s'asseoir, mais un casier chacun pour y ranger nos uniformes.

La pièces est plutôt spacieuse, parce que nous sommes très peu d'employés. Il y a Kevin, le barman, Rose, une autre serveuse, Gill, la cuisinière et femme du patron, Kali, une "_danseuse exotique_" qui travaille exclusivement le soir, bien sûr, et M. Bleek, le patron, qui ne vient que quelques heures par semaines et qui reste toute la journée enfermé dans son bureau.

Seule dans les vestiaires, je me suis changée à toute vitesse, priant pour que Mme Bleek n'ait pas remarqué mon absence, et que son cher mari ne soit pas là.

Malheureusement, quand je revient en salle avec la mini-robe noire qui me sert d'uniforme, c'est une Mme Bleek rouge tomate qui m'attend, désignant d'un doigt boudiné les cuisines. Je m'y suis dirigée sans faire d'histoire, et sans même dire bonjour à mes collègues. Elle entra après moi et referma la porte derrière elle.

-Tu n'as pas l'impression d'être en retard ? _A-t-elle demandé, nouant et dénouant un torchon de ses mains grasses._

-Je suis vraiment désolée, la voiture n'a pas démarré et…

-Je me fous de ta voiture, et les clients s'en foutent aussi, ils veulent simplement être servis, eux.

-Je sais Gill, et je promets de ne plus être en retard…

-Ne me regarde pas avec ce joli minois de chien battu, ça ne marche qu'avec les hommes, ça. C'est la troisième fois cette semaine que tu es en retard…Et on est mercredi !! _A-t-elle crié_.

-Je ferai plus attention, je partirai à l'avance, je le jure…_ai-je supplié._

-Écoute-moi bien, Boucle D'or, la prochaine fois que tu débarque ici, avec ne serait-ce qu'une seule minute de retard…C'est la porte, okay ?

J'ai simplement acquiescé avant de me mettre au travail. J'ai adressé un signe de tête à Kevin et Rose, puis je me suis mise à l'aider à servir. Franchement, il n'y avait pas grand monde dans la salle, et il n'y avait pas de quoi faire un foin pour trois pauvres minutes de retard…Je hais les patrons et leurs principes trop carrés pour coller à la vie de tous les jours. Cette vieille femme aurait été capable de me virer, de me faire mettre au chômage, pour trois malheureuses minutes de retard !! Mais où va le monde ?

Ma journée a été presque aussi plate et ennuyeuse que les 364 autres de chaque année. J'ai vu quelques têtes inconnues, quelques habitués, quelques gars trop alcoolisés pour que Kev accepte de les servir, quelques filles trop bien roulées pour que Kev accepte de servir d'autres clients…Une journée comme une autre, dans la vie comme une autre, d'une fille comme une autre…Que c'est excitant.

Mais oui, c'est maintenant, que ça va devenir excitant. Je m'en souviens, et je m'en souviendrai toute ma vie, comme si c'était hier. Il était exactement treize heures vingt-trois lorsque la porte du bar s'est ouverte. L'air glacé de l'extérieur a envahit la pièce, et quelques gouttes de pluie ont réussi à venir se coller à notre jolie moquette anthracite. Dehors, un éclair nous a tous éblouit, suivit par un des grondements les plus effrayants que je n'ai jamais entendu. Ils ont fait une entrée digne d'un film d'horreur bien ficelé.

Une fois la lumière blanche dissipée, nous avons tous observé nos deux nouveaux clients. Ils avaient à peu de chose près mon âge, peut-être un peu plus vieux. Ils étaient tous deux grands, et minces, bien que des muscles soient bien visibles sous leurs pulls fins. Ils riaient aux éclats, apparemment inconscients de leur entrée fracassante. L'un était blond miel et portait les cheveux longs jusqu'aux épaules, et l'autre avait une chevelure d'un marron chocolat, coiffé comme dans une de ces pubs pour du gel, avec des piques désordonnés et pourtant travaillés. Sans un regard sur le reste de la salle, ils se sont installés dans la table la plus au fond, à l'ombre d'une alcôve.

-Tu meurs d'envie de les servir, n'est-ce pas ? _M'a demandé Rose._

Avec un coup d'œil pour les clients et mes collègues, je me suis aperçue qu'en fait, j'étais la seule à avoir été si longue à reprendre mes esprits, après leur arrivée. J'ai haussé les épaules à la réplique de Rose, mais j'ai tout de même saisi mon carnet de commande avant qu'elle ne le fasse. Je me suis dirigée d'un pas digne jusqu'à leur table, feignant de ne pas entendre les ricanements étouffés de ma chère collègue.

-Bonjour, je m'appelle Bethany, je vais m'occuper de vous. _Leur ai-je dis avec un sourire peu assuré_. Que puis-je vous servir ?

Ils se sont consultés, un sourire aux lèvres, avant de me répondre. Ils étaient d'une beauté frisant le grotesque. J'ai tenté du mieux que j'ai pu de ne pas les observer plus que la décence m'y autorisait, avec bien du mal. Le teint translucide, les sourcils dessinés, le nez fin et droit, la bouche légèrement rosée et parfaitement dessinée, le menton doux, le sourire parfait, les yeux d'un ton miel tout à fait étrange. Ces deux-là se ressemblaient beaucoup, bien qu'ils soient totalement différents…Peut-être des cousins, des frères…

-Nous prendrons deux cafés s'il vous plaît. _A commandé le blond_.

La voix qui est sortie de sa gorge était tout simplement irréelle, trop parfaite, trop délicate, trop virile et trop sensuelle pour être vraie. J'ai simplement acquiescé en notant sur mon calepin, puis je suis allée demander les cafés à Kevin, les joues rouges comme une pivoine. La situation était vraiment bizarre, et je ne voyais que très peu de solutions pour l'expliquer. 1) J'étais en train de rêver; 2) Ces types n'étaient pas réels; 3) Ils étaient gays; 4) Ils sont de dangereux criminels.

Chacune de ces solutions me rassuraient un peu, bien qu'elles semblaient toutes parfaitement stupides. Sauf peut-être la troisième, qui était à la fois la plus plausible et la plus triste.

Lorsque je leur ai apporté leurs cafés, celui aux cheveux chocolat m'a offert le plus charmant et le plus parfait des sourires, bien qu'il ait eu quelque chose d'effrayant.

Aussi idiot que cela puisse paraître, je n'ai pas réussi à décrocher mes yeux du brun qui m'avait sourit. Si le blond était d'une beauté parfaite, lui avait bien plus que ça, même si je n'aurais su dire de quoi il s'agissait. Sa façon de regarder les gens avec ses grands yeux de caramel, ses cheveux nonchalamment coiffé, son jean et son pull trop fin pour la saison, la moue qu'il faisait quand son ami riait, son sourire parfait, son teint surnaturel…Je ne savais pas où regarder tellement il y avait de traits parfaits sur son visage.

Quelques minutes après leur arrivée, et sans qu'aucun d'eux n'ait entamé son café, un troisième être venu d'ailleurs est entré dans notre modeste bar. Légèrement plus grand, et beaucoup plus costaud, il attirait moins la sympathie. S'ils étaient frères, il était sûrement l'aîné, et s'il s'agissait d'un gang, il en était le leader. Lui aussi avait les cheveux châtain, mais ils tendaient plus vers un ton cannelle. Le visage plus anguleux, le regard plus dur, la démarche plus militaire, il avait tout de même cette grâce incompréhensible, et les mêmes yeux caramel. Aucun doute, c'était bien une fratrie.

Empressée de pouvoir à nouveau observer ces gens hors du commun de près, je me suis ruée sur leur table dès que le nouveau y fut assis. Dès que je fus à côté de leur table, ils se mirent à ricaner doucement. Je ne savais pas trop si je devais en être vexée…J'ai décidé de ne pas leur en tenir compte.

-Bonjour monsieur, je m'appelle Bethany_. Répéter mon prénom avait plusieurs utilités dans ce cas précis_. Que puis-je vous servir ?

-Un café s'il vous plaît. _A-t-il réclamé sans me regarder_.

Apparemment, le troisième frère était plus froid que les deux autres. Feignant de ne pas m'en rendre compte, j'adressais mon meilleur sourire (et ce n'était qu'une misérable grimace à côté des leurs) à la tablée. Seul celui aux cheveux chocolat m'a répondu, mais cela me suffisait. En tout cas, ils se sont mis à chuchoter dès que je me suis éloignée de leur table, ce qui pouvait être bon signe.

Malheureusement, les trois frères ne se sont pas éternisés dans le bar. A peine dix minutes après que j'ai servi le troisième café, ils se sont levés et sont sortis de l'établissement, sans dire au revoir. J'étais très déçue, et je m'en voulais de l'être, vous comprendrez pourquoi bientôt. J'ai constaté qu'aucun d'eux n'avait bu sa commande. Ils étaient vraiment les trois seules personnes au monde à s'installer dans un bar en pleine après-midi, pour ne pas boire les boissons qu'ils avaient commandé.

Enfin, tout cela ne me regardait pas, et j'avais déjà oublié les trois étranges frères lorsque quinze heures sonnèrent : la libération. Je suis restée une dizaine de minutes de plus pour excuser mon retard, aidant Rose à nettoyer le bar et les tables, puis j'ai enfin pu sortir du bar. Ce jour-là, je devais rejoindre Spencer dans le centre de la ville. Il était rare que nous nous donnions rendez-vous directement après mon travail, mais il tenait vraiment à ce que je sois présente pour l'aider à choisir sa moto.

Environ une demi heure plus tard, je me garais tant bien que mal devant un garagiste. L'endroit sentait l'essence et les freins, et les bleus de travail des mécaniciens tendaient plus vers un côté crasseux que sexy…Et puis j'ai vu Spencer. Appuyé contre sa voiture, en ensemble de cuir noir, il fumait une cigarette. Ses bouclettes blondes cendrées effaçaient tout de l'image de bad boy qu'il essayait de se donner, mais à mes yeux, cela rajoutait à son charme. Il m'observait de ses yeux bleus roi, comme s'il me voyait pour la première fois. Je lui souris en descendant de ma voiture.

-Tu es enfin là…_Dit-il en me donnant un léger baiser_.

-Désolée, chéri, mais j'avais des heures à rattraper. _Répondis-je sur un ton larmoyant. Il sourit et embrassa mon front, avant de désigner un engin d'un signe de la main._

La moto était superbe. Noire et brillante, avec des rétroviseurs et un pot chromé, elle avait l'allure d'une machine invincible, que monterait un super héros des temps modernes. Je me suis tournée vers Spencer, qui était excité comme une puce, mais ma moue était plus hésitante. C'est vrai que cette moto était très belle, et qu'il s'agissait là d'accomplir un rêve, pour Spencer, mais je savais combien ce genre de choses pouvait être dangereux.

-Suis ton instinct, si tu veux la prendre. Je la trouve très belle, mais, fais simplement attention, okay ? _Sans prêter gare à mes avertissements, Spencer me serra dans ses bras, comme si je venais de lui offrir son plus beau cadeau d'anniversaire_.

-C'est vrai ? Elle te plaît pour de bon ? _Me demanda-t-il._

-Bien sûr, mais, c'est très risqué.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, je serai prudent. Je la prends tout de suite, _dit-il en s'adressant au vendeur_.

J'étais plus ou moins furieuse lorsque je suis remontée dans ma voiture. Pas parce que Spencer avait acheté cette moto, non. Il était libre de faire ses choix, et je me devais de les respecter autant qu'il respectait les miens. Par contre, j'étais vexée de m'être déplacée simplement pour émettre mon avis sur l'esthétique d'un engin qu'il avait déjà décidé d'acheter (même si Spencer affirmait le contraire, le fait qu'il possédait la somme exacte en liquide sur lui m'avait bien mis la puce à l'oreille !).

En arrivant chez moi, j'ai décidé de me garer à quelques centaines de mètres du studio. J'allais sûrement le regretter le lendemain matin, mais à cet instant, j'étais persuadée que marcher me ferait du bien. J'en profitais pour réfléchir à notre situation, à Spencer et à moi-même.

Ça faisait maintenant quelques années que lui et moi sortions ensemble. Nous avions d'abord été les meilleurs amis du monde, puis il m'avait consolée après une douloureuse rupture, et j'avais finit dans ses bras, comme dans beaucoup d'histoires d'amour.

Au départ, nous voyions la notre comme une simple aventure, histoire de repartir à zéro, de recommencer à profiter de la vie. Mais bien sûr, notre amitié s'est vite muée en amour, et l'aventure s'est métamorphosée en idylle, et en romance. Aujourd'hui, nous vivons un quotidien plutôt satisfaisant, on se voit lorsqu'on le souhaite, nous n'avons aucune surprise, et surtout, une confiance sans limite l'un pour l'autre.

Mais si tout était si parfait, pourquoi ces types m'avaient tellement déstabilisée, dans le bar ? Okay, ils étaient extraordinairement beaux, mais Rose et Mme Bleek s'en étaient remises en quelques secondes, alors que moi, j'étais restée sous leur charme pendant toute leur visite !

Peut-être était-ce un signe, peut-être que je recommençais à m'intéresser aux autres hommes, que ma relation avec Spencer était sur la mauvaise pente ?

Je chassai ces idées absurdes en m'apercevant que j'étais déjà plantée devant ma porte d'entrée. Machinalement, je tournai la clé dans la serrure et poussai la porte, hâtive de m'étaler sur mon lit. En entrant, je jetai un rapide coup d'œil à la pendule de la cuisine : 17:08. Fou comme le temps passait vite, à mes yeux. Je balançai mon sac à main dans un coin de la pièce, et son contenu se déversa progressivement sur le parquet miel.

La première chose que je faisais en rentrant, chaque soir de la semaine, était de prendre une douche bien chaude, qu'on soit en hiver ou en été (il fallait bien dire qu'à Stirling, même l'été avait des allures de pôle Nord !). Mais cet après-midi là, quelque chose d'étrange se passa. J'avais l'impression d'être…observée, en permanence. Comme si quelqu'un, ou quelque chose, me poursuivait depuis mon arrivée.

La paroi de verre de la cabine de douche était entièrement recouverte de buée épaisse, ce qui n'avait rien de rassurant. Fermant les yeux, je tentais de me concentrer sur la pose de mon masque capillaire plutôt que sur les bruits étranges qui résonnaient dans l'appartement. L'eau bouillante, qui ruisselait sur mon corps, avait à la fois des aspects réconfortants et terrifiant : la scène semblait sortie tout droit d'un film d'épouvante, pourtant je savais que ma peur était absurde.

Du moins, c'est ce dont j'étais persuadée, jusqu'à ce qu'en ouvrant les yeux, j'aperçoive la chose la plus effrayante de toute ma vie. A travers la vitre, je voyais la silhouette noire d'un homme, qui semblait assis sur le carrelage de ma salle de bain. Un cri ridicule m'a échappé sans que je puisse le retenir, et ma respiration s'est soudain bloquée. Je n'arrivais plus à bouger, paralysée par la peur. La silhouette ne bougeait pas plus que moi. J'ai fermé les yeux, pour mieux me concentrer sur mes chances de survie s'il s'agissait d'un voleur ou pire, d'un violeur. J'ai conclu qu'elles étaient minces, mais que je n'avais pas d'autres choix que d'affronter l'intrus du mieux que je pouvais.

Poire de douche en main, je n'ai pas mis une seconde pour ouvrir les yeux, sortir de la cabine, et brandir mon arme de fortune. Malheureusement, ou plutôt heureusement, il n'y avait plus personne. Haletante, j'ai éteins l'eau de la douche et me suis entourée d'une serviette éponge. Je suis sortie à pas de loup, prêtant l'oreille au moindre son, au moindre toussotement, au moindre bruit de pas. Mais rien. C'était comme si il n'y avait jamais eu personne dans l'appartement.

Toujours tremblante, je me suis assise sur mon canapé. J'ai saisi le téléphone, qui gisait sur la banquette, et j'ai machinalement composé le numéro de Spencer. Même s'il ne correspondait pas vraiment à l'image d'un héro que les filles se font, c'était la seule personne en qui j'avais vraiment confiance. Il n'a décroché qu'au bout de mon troisième appel.

-Bethany ? _La transmition était très mauvaise, comme dans ces fameux films d'épouvante_.

-Spencer, est-ce que tu peux passer chez moi ?

-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

-C'est un peu long à t'expliquer, mais je n'ai pas envie de rester seule, s'il te plait…

-Je serai là dans une demi heure, okay ? Je dois passer voir Joe d'abord.

-A tout à l'heure.

J'ai raccroché. Bien sûr, Joe passait toujours avant moi. Sa satanée demi-sœur, une gamine de seize ans tout à fait insupportable, prenait un malin plaisir à m'enlever Spencer chaque fois qu'elle le pouvait, soit un week-end sur deux et la moitié des vacances scolaires. Parfaitement insupportable, vous vous en doutez, mais Spencer ne se rendait compte de rien, malgré mes nombreux avertissements.

Lorsque mon soi-disant petit ami est arrivé, j'étais endormie depuis plusieurs heures, sur mon canapé, Titi roulé en boule contre mes cuisses. Je me suis réveillée dans ses bras, et aussitôt, tout était pardonné, comme toujours. Malheureusement, je n'ai pas pu céder à ses demandes, et rester quelques heures de plus au lit avec lui. Je ne tenais pas vraiment à être en retard, ce jour-là.

Ma mère m'attendait à la fenêtre de sa chambre, décoiffée, une pelote de laine rose entre les mains (chose plutôt étrange, d'ailleurs). Décidemment, bien qu'elle ne veuille pas de moi dans sa maison, elle ne se lassait pas de me parler aux moments où j'en avais le moins envie !

-Qui est venu cette nuit ? _M'a-t-elle demandé d'une voix pâteuse_.

J'ai eu une envie furieuse de lui faire remarquer que j'étais un être humain, et que j'avais autant droit que mes concitoyens qu'on me souhaite un bonjour, et qu'on me demande des nouvelles de ma santé, chaque matin. Mais je me suis contentée de répondre à sa question, peu motivée pour me disputer avec elle.

-Spencer. _Lui ai-je répondu sur un ton léger_.

-Ce n'est pas une garçonnière, ici, Bethany !! _A-t-elle hurlé._

-Je paie un loyer, Maman, je fixe mes propres règles dans mon appartement.

Sans lui laisser l'ombre d'une chance de répondre, j'ai claqué le portail et me suis mise à marcher à toute vitesse vers la rue (trop éloignée) où j'avais garé ma voiture douze heures plus tôt. Encore une fois, j'avais cette impression d'être traquée…Et je ne cessais de me retourner, tout au long du chemin. J'ai même pris la peine de vérifier qu'il n'y avait personne sur la banquette arrière de ma voiture, comme dans les vieilles légendes urbaines.

Ce Jeudi, tout le monde semblait de meilleure humeur, au bar. M. Bleek était toujours absent, et Mme Bleek était partie avec lui, d'après ce que j'avais compris. Il n'y avait donc que Kevin, Rose (qui se chargeait de la cuisine en l'absence de Gill) et moi. Une journée parfaite. Les serveuses dont les patrons s'absentent souvent sauront de quoi je parle. L'ambiance était tellement plus détendue, même les clients avaient l'air d'être moins tressé que d'habitude ! Et pourtant, nous faisions notre travail avec autant de rigueur que les autres jours, voire un peu plus…

Alors qu'à quatorze heures, la salle commençait doucement à se vider, la porte s'ouvrit. Mes jambes se mirent à trembler lorsque, derrière le voile de pluie qui masquait la rue, j'aperçus le visage d'ange du mystérieux client du jour précédent. En entrant, il passa une main dans ses cheveux. Il était tellement beau, tellement surfait, que j'en eu le tournis. Rose, qui se trouvait à ce moment là derrière le bar, me donna un coup de coude dans les côtes. Je fronçai les sourcils pour lui répondre, puis me dirigeait vers la table de mon client préféré.

-Bonjour, je suis…_je n'ai malheureusement pas eu le temps de finir ma phrase_.

-Vous êtes Bethany, et c'est vous qui allez vous occuper de mon service. Ça a un goût de réchauffé, si vous me permettez. _Me dit-il avec un sourire en coin absolument divin. Je répondis par un rire nerveux._

-Désolée, les gens oublient vite le prénom des serveuses, en général. _Lui dis-je, évasive_.

-Ha oui ?_ Il semblait pensif_. Dans ce cas, je dois avoir bonne mémoire._ Nouveau rire de dinde, je m'en serais donné des gifles_.

-Je suppose, oui. _Mon stylo dessinait des vaguelettes sur mon calepin, sans que mon cerveau ne lui commande quoi que ce soit_. Que boirez-vous, aujourd'hui ?

-Un café, s'il vous plait.

J'ai acquiescé, puis je suis partie vers le comptoir, où j'ai transmis la commande à Kevin. J'étais plutôt flattée que le type se souvienne de mon prénom, surtout ce genre de type, qui devait se faire draguer une centaine de fois par jour, à mon avis. Et d'un autre côté, je me sentais coupable. Même si je ne faisais que parler à cet être surnaturel, ce n'était pas sans arrière pensée, et je songeais à mon pauvre Spencer, coincé quelque part par son abominable demi-sœur…

-Que diriez-vous de vous asseoir avec moi, Bethany ? _M'a demandé Brad Pitt quand je suis venue lui apporter son café. Troisième rire de poule, je m'agaçais moi-même._

-Ce n'est pas permis par le règlement, désolée.

-Mais le client est roi, c'est bien cela ? _Me questionna-t-il, avec une moue espiègle, à faire fondre une porte de prison_.

-C'est vrai, oui, dans certaines limites…_Je songeais à tous ce qu'un client légèrement trop alcoolisé pouvait demander à une serveuse_.

-Disons alors que ma commande, c'est de boire un café avec vous. _J'y réfléchis quelques secondes, un doigt sur la bouche. Il était très peu probable que M. et Mme Bleek rentrent dans le bar à cette heure-ci, alors qu'ils étaient en visite familiale. De plus, j'avais vraiment envie de m'asseoir avec ce type._

-C'est d'accord, dix minutes. _Lui accordais-je, avec un sourire que je voulais éclatant._

Vous remarquerez que tout sentiment de culpabilité s'était évaporé, dès le moment où je m'assis en face de mon client. Je pu alors faire la description de son visage, dans les moindres détails possibles. Sa peau était vraiment étrange, je n'en avais jamais vu d'aussi pâle, j'avais l'impression que je pouvais voir le bleu de ses veines partout sur son corps, alors qu'aucune n'apparaissait réellement. Ses lèvres, trop bien dessinées pour être celles d'un homme, étaient à peine plus rosées que le reste du visage. Il n'avait aucun grain de beauté, aucune fossette, aucune tache de rousseur. La seule imperfection qui trahissait son humanité était une paire de cernes épais et violets, mais en dehors de cela, chacun de ses traits était parfait.

-Je m'appelle Alexander Knight, mais appelez-moi Alex._ Me dit-il en me tendant la main. Il avait des allures d'aristocrates anglais du siècle dernier qui me donnaient des papillons dans l'estomac._

-Okay, Alex. _Répondis-je en serrant sa main. Sa poigne était dure et lisse comme le marbre, et froide comme la glace. Pourtant, le toucher était comme caressé de la lave_. Mais tutoyons-nous.

-D'accord. _Il avait vraiment un sourire magnifique._ Dis-moi, Bethany, quel âge as-tu ?

-J'ai…Dix-neuf ans…Et toi ? _J'espérais secrètement qu'il me réponde par la même. Mais avant de parler, il a ricané dans sa barbe (pourtant inexistante), comme s'il riait à une plaisanterie que seul lui pouvait comprendre. J'étais un peu vexée._

-Quelques années de plus…Et tu ne vas plus à l'école ? _J'étais un peu déçue par sa réponse pour le moins floue, mais je ne laissais rien paraître._

-Non…Il faut bien payer le loyer…_Dis-je sur un ton plus triste que ce que j'aurais voulu_.

-C'est triste que tu doives le faire à ton âge…_Commenta-t-il, les yeux assombris par une tristesse que je n'expliquais pas_.

-Ce n'est pas dramatique, j'aime avoir mon indépendance…Et toi, je suppose qu'à ton âge, tu ne vis plus chez tes parents ? _La lueur de tristesse s'agrandit presque au point de mouiller ses grands yeux de miel._

-Non, c'est vrai…Je vis tout de même avec mes frères, et ma belle-sœur.

-Je suppose que les deux garçons qui t'accompagnaient hier étaient tes frères ? _Il acquiesça pour toute réponse._

-Tu ne devrais pas tarder à rencontrer ma belle-sœur. _Dit-il sur un ton espiègle_. Elle devrait me rejoindre ici, dans une dizaine de minutes._ Je fis la moue_.

-Je ne pense pas qu'elle sera très contente en te découvrant attablé avec une serveuse. _Il se mit à rire aux éclats, mais son rire n'avait rien d'humain, on eu dit le La d'un diapason qui se répercutait sur les murs en des dizaines d'échos._

-Tu es très perspicace, en tout cas…

Comme si elle nous avait entendu parler, la fameuse belle-sœur d'Alex arriva quelques secondes seulement après qu'on parla d'elle. A l'image des trois frère Knight, elle était très grande et élancée. Sa peau, ses formes, ses traits, ses cheveux, tout était régit par la même perfection que celle qui était tombée sur le berceau de mon nouvel ami. Y avait-il un nid d'êtres parfaits et surnaturels, quelque part dans Stirling ? Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux.

-Alex._ Dit-elle simplement en entrant dans le bar. Sans demander son reste, il se leva et alla la rejoindre, après m'avoir donné de quoi me payer le café (qu'il n'avait toujours pas bu, soit dit en passant). De loin, celle-ci m'adressa un faible signe de la tête, mais son regard avait quelque chose de menaçant qui m'a poussé à ne pas lui répondre. Elle a attrapé Alex par la manche, et avec une force que je ne lui aurais pas soupçonnée, l'a jeté en dehors du bar, sous les éclats de rire de celui-ci._

Son somptueux visage collé contre une des vitres du bar, il souriait toujours lorsque sa bouche mima les mots "_À bientôt_". Il reçut ensuite une claque derrière la tête, de la main de la jolie blonde de belle-sœur, et ce fut la dernière fois que je le vis pendant une semaine.


	3. You're Beautiful

Salut à toutes!!

Un peu de retard, je sais, mais il faut ce qu'il faut C'est pas un chapitre très long, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira, j'attends vos avis dans les reviews. Merci aux onze lectrices qui ont déjà laissé des comms, j'espère vous retrouver. Un gro bisou aux anonn.

* * *

** 2. You're Beautiful**

La semaine a été très longue. Pas particulièrement longue, non, juste aussi longue que toutes les autres semaines que j'avais déjà vécu jusque là. Donc très longue. Mon Moi intérieur se débattait furieusement, quelque part entre mon cœur d'adolescente, et mon cerveau. D'un côté, j'aimais la sécurité de ma vie : mon petit appartement, les ronronnements de mon chaton, mes horaires de travail, mon chéri, ma voiture…Tout cela avait un aspect rassurant, sans surprises. Et d'un autre côté, un qui n'était pas en relation avec la partie rationnelle de ma personne, j'avais envie de plus que ça, je voulais de l'inattendu, de l'imprévisible, de l'action, de la folie même !

Du moins, c'était ce que je souhaitais quand je me mettais à rêver, avant de m'endormir. J'imaginais que Spencer me dévoile une identité d'agent secret, qu'il m'emmène en week-end en France ou en Italie, qu'il me fasse une demande de mariage sur le toit d'un gratte-ciel, que mon patron se mette à fumer du crack et à me payer deux fois plus…

Mais dès que mes petits pieds revenaient sur la terre ferme, je réalisais que tout cela était impossible, et que mieux valait une vie chiante mais assurée, qu'une pleine de surprises qui risquaient d'être mauvaises…

Pourtant, le lundi suivant, j'ai réalisé que certaines surprises avaient du bon, quand je suis sortie du bar. Je venais de passer une journée identique aux précédentes, avec un réveil trop tardif, une remontrance sarcastique de ma mère, un plein d'essence que je trouvais trop coûteux, une Mme Bleek sur les nerfs, un Kevin joyeux et dragueur, des clients plus pervers les uns que les autres et tutti quanti…

J'ai dit au revoir à Rose devant la porte du bar, et je suis partie chercher ma chère voiture dans la rue d'à côté. Exactement à l'endroit où je l'avais laissée le matin, elle m'attendait sagement. Malheureusement, elle ne fut pas aussi sage que je l'avais espéré, lorsque j'ai voulu la démarrer. Impossible de savoir pourquoi, mais il était impossible de la faire avancer d'un mètre. En bonne femme que je suis, j'ai immédiatement appelé mon petit ami.

-Spencer ?

-Oui ma chérie…_ce n'était pas le moment pour ce genre de démonstration, à mon goût_.

-J'ai un problème avec la voiture, elle ne démarre pas…_me suis-je plainte._

-Où es-tu ?

-Garée près du bar.

-Je ne suis pas sur Stirling, je ne peux pas venir te chercher, mais je peux revenir ce soir et m'occuper de la voiture, je te la ramènerai demain pour que tu ailles au travail, okay ?

-Merci.

Je n'ai pas osé lui demander où il était, ou ce qu'il faisait, bien que l'envie ne m'en manquait pas. Je n'ai pas non plus osé lui dire que ça me gonflait royalement de rentrer chez moi sans ma voiture…Ça n'aurait pas été correct alors qu'il venait de me proposer de réparer ma voiture et de me la ramener chez moi…Enfin, c'était ce que je supposais…

Ma maison était assez reculée par rapport au centre-ville, et aucun train, ni aucun bus ne la desservait. J'étais donc partie pour rentrer à pied jusqu'à chez moi. Ca ne me dérangeait pas. Je n'avais pas spécialement peur de marcher la nuit. Comme je l'avais déjà dit, ma vie est si prévisible qu'il n'y avait pas plus d'une chance sur un million pour qu'un psychopathe ne m'accoste sur le chemin.

Je pris tout de même soin de cacher mon sac de la vue des conducteurs de voitures avant de commencer à marcher. Mes chaussures claquaient le sol, et bien qu'il n'y est aucun écho, j'avais l'impression que leur bruit résonnait dans toute la ville. Il ne pleuvait pas, mais l'épaisseur anthracite des nuages donnait au ciel un air de crépuscule. D'ailleurs, les lampadaires de la ville étaient déjà allumés.

Ca faisait maintenant plusieurs minutes que je marchais dans la ville, et la lumière se faisait de moins en moins présente. Je n'avais ni bouquin, ni magazine, ni lecteur MP3 pour m'occuper. Je ne pouvais que marcher en fixant droit devant moi. Ecouter les moteurs, les klaxons, les discussions des rares piétons que je croisais. Qui se faisaient de plus en plus rares, eux aussi. Je m'engageais sur une petite allée, qui semblait être un racourcie en direction de ma maison.

Inconsciemment, je me suis mise à marcher plus vite. Mal éclairée, pratiquement pas habitée, cette ruelle n'avait absolument rien de rassurant. Un chat, le train arrière sur le rebord d'un poubelle, était en train d'en fouiller l'intérieur, avant d'en sortir ce qui ressemblait fort à un squelette de truite. Détail anodin, certes, mais ça avait un petit côté inquiètant pour moi. Allez savoir pourquoi...

Alors que, pour ne pas changer, j'étais en train de me perdre dans des pensées inintéressantes, le bruit d'un moteur qui ralentit me sortit de mes rêveries. Sans me retourner, je compris qu'une voiture roulait très lentement (de plus en plus lentement). Plus elle se rapprochait, plus j'entendais les ronronnements inquiétants du moteur, et je finis même par percevoir le tic-tac incessant du clignotant. J'imaginais alors les mille et une façons de me sortir de ce pétrin...Et n'en trouvais pas une. Crier ne m'aurait servi à rien, vu que le quartier était désert. Je n'avais aucune arme contre une éventuelle attaque, ni couteau, ni bombe lacrymogène, ni rien qui puisse s'en rapprocher...Et aucune notion de défense...Ca commençait bien...

-Hey!

C'était une voix d'homme. Rien de réellement étonnant. Avant de me retourner, je pris bien soin de ne pas sourire, et de n'avoir aucune lueur de gentillesse dans mon regard. J'espèrais que mon satané visage d'enfant avait enfin quelque chose de mature et de farouche. Malheureusement, je savais pertinnement que ce n'était pas le cas. Dans le meilleur des cas, j'avais l'air ridicule, et dans le pire, aimable.

Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise quand, quelques secondes après cette réflexion, je me décidais à me retourner. Dans une Golf noire, une main pâle me faisait signe, derrière un visage magnifique. Alex. Ses cheveux chatains avaient quelques reflets miel à la lueur de son éclairage intérieur, ses yeux brillaient d'un éclat de caramel absolument incroyable, et sa bouche fine et rose m'offrait un sourire à damner une sainte. Incroyablement soulagée, je lui renvoyais son sourire.

Il a coupé le moteur, et est descendu de sa voiture, la laissant pratiquement au milieu de la rue. Son sourire me coupait le souffle, et je me perdais si facilement dans ses yeux, c'en devenait inquiètant. Il s'est approché de moi, et m'a tendu sa main. Je l'ai serré. Cette fois, j'avais prévu le contact glacé de sa peau, et la brûlure de la mienne. On aurait dit que je me faisais électrocutée, encore une fois.

-Que fais-tu dans les parages? _Me demanda-t-il._

-Je te renvoies la question..._Ma réponse pour le moins évasive le fit ricaner._

-Je viens d'amener mon frère Paul à un rendez-vous, je m'apprêtais à rentrer chez moi.

-Je viens de sortir du travail, et je suis en train de rentrer chez moi...

-Tu rentre à pieds? _Demanda-t-il sur un ton aussi étonné qu'intéressé_.

-On dirait, oui...Ma voiture est en panne, j'ai du la laisser sur place.

-Tu habites loin._ Je n'aurais su dire s'il s'agissait d'une question ou d'une affirmation_.

-Pas mal, oui, mais ça me fait faire de l'exercice..._Dis-je en ricanant._

-Je ne crois pas que ce soit très raisonnable de rentrer seule chez toi, en marchant. Je n'ai rien à faire, je peux te ramener chez toi, si tu veux. _Me proposa-t-il._

-Je ne pense pas que ce serait raisonnable de rentrer chez moi dans la voiture de quelqu'un que je ne connais pas...

-Quelqu'un que tu ne connais pas?

Ce mec avait un don pour mettre les gens mal à l'aise. Ou très à l'aise, je ne saurais dire. Il était vrai qu'il n'était pas un parfait inconnu, pour moi. Il était déjà venu plusieurs fois au bar, nous avions déjà discuté ensemble, j'avais vu ses deux frères et une de ses belles-soeurs...Mais d'un autre côté, que savais-je de lui? Mis à part qu'il était plus âgé que moi, qu'il était magnifique, presque hypnotisant, et une raison valable de quitter mon copain...

-Je te connais, mais pas assez pour accepter que tu m'accompagne..._Me suis-je excusée_.

-Tu crains que je n'essaie de te violer, ou de t'étrangler dans un coin isolé? _Me demanda-t-il avec un sourire narquois. Je soufflai, mais avouais qu'il n'avait pas complètement tort._

-On voit pas mal de types sympas qui agressent des filles, de nos jours..._Il ricana_.

-Regarde autour de toi, Bethany. _Je m'éxécutai comme une enfant qui reçoit un ordre de son père_. La rue est perdue, mal éclairée, déserte...Si j'avais une quelconque intention de te tuer ou de te violer...Je ne te demanderais pas cordialement de me suivre..._J'ai bien dû admettre qu'il avait raison..._

-Bon, c'est d'accord, mais laisse moi d'abord passer un coup de fil à ma mère, que je l'avertisse...

-Mais je t'en prie..._Il m'invita à sortir mon téléphone d'un geste de la main qu'il n'aurait pas pu avoir plus gracieux_.

Je me suis légèrement éloignée, et j'ai sorti mon téléphone portable. Bien sûr, je n'ai pas appelé ma mère. A l'heure qu'il était, elle devait sûrement finir sa troisième bouteille de vodka, et en être à la deuxième boite de prozac...Enfin, je n'avais pas besoin d'elle de toute façon. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était qu'Alex croit que quelqu'un était au courant que nous étions ensemble. J'ai donc fait semblant de téléphoner, et j'ai parlé toute seule pendant trois bonnes minutes!

Je n'avais pas réellement peur d'Alex, mais quelque chose chez lui était inquiètant. Comme si, à chaque fois que je le voyais, mon coeur me disait d'aller le retrouver, mais mon esprit me conseillait de m'en méfier, de m'en éloigner le plus possible. Une sorte d'intuition féminine, je supposais...Que je ne voulais écouter pour rien au monde, bien sûr! Mais malgré tout, j'étais gênée en sa présence. Sa façon de tout connaître, d'avoir réponse à chacune de mes objections, de me scruter du regard comme un lynx, d'écouter chaque mot que je prononçais comme si je dictais l'évangile...C'était juste...Etrange. Et inhabituel.

Je suis revenue vers Alex quelque secondes plus tard. Mon imaginaire discussion téléphonique s'était terminée par un "_je t'aime_" peu convaincant, mais à mon humble avis, il n'y avait vu que du feu. Quand je me suis retrouvée assez près pour le voir, j'ai encore une fois été soufflée par sa beauté. Il avait les jambes et les bras croisés, le dos appuyé contre la portière passager de sa voiture, le visage tourné vers le bout de la rue, m'offrant un profil à me faire tomber dans les pommes. Son attitude nonchalante, ses cheveux à peine coiffés, sa moue boudeuse, tout ressemblait à une mise en scène méticuleusement étudiée, joué par le plus tlentueux des comédiens.

-Qu'a-t-elle dit? _M'a-t-il questionnée en tournant son magnifique visage vers moi. J'ai fait la moue_.

-Elle n'était pas très contente, mais selon elle, ça vaut mieux que de rentrer seule et à pieds.

-Une sage femme..._J'ai éclaté de rire, sans lui dire pourquoi. Il n'a pas posé de questions_.

Chacun de ses mouvements était d'une fluidité et d'une grâce qui frôlait l'absurde. Comme si un petit rat de l'opéra s'était glissée dans le corps d'un mannequin pour sous-vêtements, le tout accompagné d'un sourire anglais et d'un regard de guépard. Comment ne pas divaguer avec une oeuvre d'art comme lui devant les yeux?

Il a ouvert la portière contre laquelle il s'appuyait une seconde plus tôt, et m'a proposé de la main, de m'asseoir dans la voiture. Intérieurement réjouïe mais avec un air réticent, je m'avançai et m'asseyai prudemment dans la Golf. Multiples options, gentes impéccables, intérieur cuir, plafond sans trace de nicotine...On eu dit qu'elle sortait du lavage. On sentait même l'odeur du cuir neuf, couplée avec une odeur encore plus délicieuse, un mélange boisé et fruité...Simplement divin.

Je n'ai pas eu le temps de m'attachée qu'il était déjà à côté de moi, la clé sur le contact. Aussi impressionant qu'inquiètant. Avec un sourire que Don Juan jalouserait, il a démarré la voiture. Sa conduite, à son image, était douce et puissante à la fois. On sentait que le turbo pouvait hurler à tout moment, mais la route était fluide, reposante. Le contraire parfait de celle de Spencer. Lui jouait tellement avec les vitesses et le frein que j'en avais la nausée avant même de démarrer.

-La trajet est long?

-Non, pas tellement, j'habite à une dizaine de kilomètres de Stirling. Et tu n'auras qu'à toujours prendre tout droit.

-Une dizaine de kilomètres, ça nous laisse le temps de discuter, tout de même.

Il faisait jouer ses doigts sur le levier de vitesse, et ne regardait jamais vers moi. Les yeux enfoncés dans la nuit, loin devant lui, il jetait parfois des coups d'oeil furtifs vers son retroviseur. Nous sommes restés dans le plus grand silence pendant quelques secondes. Je commençais à être gênée, et je me tortillais sur mon siège, histoire de lui rappeler qu'il avait quand même une passagère à bord. Je l'entendis ricaner, puis s'éclaircir la voix. Chacun de ses mouvements, chacun de ses gestes était comme un appel irresistible.

-Alors Bethany...Tu habites seule? 

-On commence tout de suite par un interrogatoire je vois..._Je riais nerveusement_...Je ne sais pas quoi repondre à ta question. Oui et non...

-Expliques-toi.

-Et bien...Je vis toujours chez ma mère, mais dans un studio indépendant de son appartement.

-D'accord._ Il n'avait pas vraiment l'air surpris_. Pourquoi ton père ne vit plus avec vous? _J'étais un peu gênée._

-Il a quitté ma mère quand il s'est aperçu qu'elle buvait et le trompait. Il n'a plus jamais donné de nouvelles. _Ma voix laissait transparaitre plus de tristesse que je ne voulais. Alex fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête._

-Les humains sont parfois absurdes. _Je ris à sa remarque. C'était bien la première fois que j'entendais quelqu'un appeler son espece "les humaines" dans ce contexte. Quand à l'absurdité, il aurait pu la découvrir en se regardant dans un miroir_. Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire? _Il me souris en parlant, et j'en perdais mes mots._

-Heu...Rien, je..._Il rit à son tour. Il devait connaitre l'effet qu'il avait sur les filles_.

-Ta mère boit, donc...Je suppose que tu ne t'entends pas très bien avec elle?

-Effectivement, c'est plutôt la guerre. C'est pourquoi nous ne vivons plus sous le même toit. _Il partit d'un grand éclat de rire_.

-Et tu veux me faire croire que c'est à cette même mère que tu disais Je T'aime au téléphone, il y a dix minutes? _Je rougissais immédiatement. Nous nous arrêtions à un feu rouge_. Que tu m'ais menti, je peux le comprendre. Mais fais plus attention, la prochaine fois...

-Une chance que tu ne sois pas un serial killer...

-Ca, tu n'en as aucune preuve, _ajouta-t-il avec un sourire de dément. Je ne pouvais que tomber sous son charme. Il m'aurait demandé de me jeter d'un pont, je l'aurais fait sans réfléchir. Même Spencer me sortait complètement de la tête en sa présence. Du moins jusqu'à ce que..._Tu as un petit ami. _Encore une fois, sa formulation tenait plus de l'affirmation que de la question_.

-Oui. Spencer.

-Vous êtes ensemble depuis longtemps?

-Très.

-Tu l'aimes? _Je tournais mon regard vers lui. Ni sa voix ni son regard n'exprimaient la moindre jalousie, ni même de l'anxieté. Je dois avouer que ça m'a un peu douchée, mais j'hesitais tout de même. J'aimais Spencer, mais quand je voyais des specimens comme Alex ou ses frères, je priais pour finir avec quelqu'un comme eux._

-Je crois..._Il pouffa_.

-On ne croit pas qu'on est amoureux. On l'est ou pas. Si on hésite, c'est qu'on ne l'est pas. _Je me rebiffais immédiatement_.

-C'est quelqu'un de très bien et il a toujours été là pour moi. Je l'aime._ Il fit la moue, et mon coeur s'emballa. Encore_. Et toi, tu as une petite amie? _Il soupira._

-Non. Je cherche une femme sincère, fidèle, douce, intelligente, drôle et passionée...Je pense que cette femme n'existe pas, alors j'arrête de la chercher.

A cet instant, la voiture s'arrêta, mais je n'y prêtai aucune attention. Son visage, entre l'ange italien et le démon slave, était braqué sur moi. Ses yeux miel plongés dans le vert d'eau des miens. Comme si la phrase avait un sens caché, que je ne pouvais ou ne voulais pas saisir. Ses traits détendus, sa bouche entrouverte qui me lassait humer son haleine surcée, ses cheveux en bataille qui n'attendaient que ma main, ses lèvres pleines que j'aurais prises volontiers, sa peau de marbre que j'aurais caressé sans m'arrêter...

Je commençais à perdre la raison, et plus son visage s'approchait du mien, plus mon esprit s'echappait loin...Je sentis un de ses doigt, long et parfait, saisir une de mes boucles blondes, et la pousser sur un côté de mon visage. Je devais avoir l'air d'une parfaite idiote, à le reluquer comme ça, mais je m'en fichais. Je voulais profiter de cette image le plus longtemps possible. Tout à coup, il se mit à sourire.

-On est arrivé, Bethany.

Déconcentrée, je regardais dehors. A travers le rideaux de pluie, j'aperçevais le portail de notre maison. Sans regarder Alex, je prenais mes clefs, dans mon sac à main. La main sur la poignée de la portière, je fus bien obligée de le regarder à nouveau. La plus délicieuse torture au monde, d'après moi.

-Merci Alex.

-A bientot, Beth...

Avant que je ne puisse m'échapper, sa main gelée vint s'appuyer contre ma joue. Je me tournais vers lui, un peu surprise. Il embrassa ma machoire, sous mon oreille, à la limite de mon cou. Des dizaines de frissons parcoururent mon corps désarmé, et je perdais pratiquement connaissance. Sa bouche se décolla de ma peau en moins d'une demi-seconde. Il ne me regarda plus, et je sortai de la voiture, encore tremblante.

Les phares éclaraient ma route. J'entrai la clé dans la serrure avec difficulté, et entrai dans le jardin. En regardant le pare-brise, puisque j'étais eblouie par la lumière, je lui adressais un dernier signe de la main. Dans ma précipitation, et mon papillonement psychologique,je n'avais même pas remarqué qu'il avait trouvé l'endroit où j'habitais sans que je le lui indique. Alexander Knight allait me faire perdre la tête. Et il allait briser le coeur de Spencer, si ça continuait. 


	4. Hello

6 reviews dans la journée, vous vous etes dechainées, je suis fière de vous!!

Pour la peine, je vous mets le prochain tout de suite,un bon chap de transition, bourré d'indices pour la suite

Faites moi plaisir, allez faire un tour sur ma homepage. C'est un RPG que j'administre. Si ca vous plait, n'hesitez pas a vous inscrire, encore pas mal de postes vacants

* * *

**3. Hello**

Dimanche chez soi. Quel bonheur! Le plaisir de se ballader en petite tenue dans son appartement, sans devoir se presser. Et surtout, de ne pas se reveiller avant onze heures. Voilà comment je vivais le jour du Seigneur. Ma mère m'avait obligée à me lever tôt tous les jours de la semaine pendant tant d'années qu'aujourd'hui, dès que je pouvais profiter d'une minute de plus de sommeil, je le faisais. Et je me trouvais en retard à 90 de mes rendez-vous.

Assise en tailleur sur le plan de travail de ma kitchenette, j'avais les yeux rivés sur Spencer. Etalé de tout son long sur mon lit, le drap blanc ne le couvrant qu'à moitié, il était encore profondément endormi. Son dos offert à ma vue, je constatais avec contentement qu'il était quand même bien musclé, mon petit ami. Il avait rasé ses boucles blondes, et ressemblait maintenant à un militaire en permission, qui vient se réfugier dans les bras de sa fiancée. Je souris à cette pensée. Il fallait vraiment que j'arrête de me faire des films sur la comète.

L'odeur de café se répendait dans la pièce. Je retirai la casserole du feu, et en versai le contenu dans les deux tasses que j'avais préparé. Sur le plateau, quelques tartines beurrées, un pot de confiture à la framboise (sa préférée), un paquet de cigarettes et un briquet. Je le connaissais par coeur. Spencer et moi passions si peu de grasses matinées ensemble que je voulais absolument qu'elles soient parfaites.

Un sourire aux lèvres, je pris le plateau, et allai le déposer sur notre lit. Pour le tirer du royaume des songes, je déposai une dizaine de baisers le long de son bras gauche, et de son dos. Il poussa un grognement satisfait, et je l'entendis reniffler l'odeur du café. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, je lui offris mon sourire le plus convaincant, et montrai le plateau avec des airs de présentatrice télé. Il s'approcha et m'embrassa.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu faire pour mériter un ange comme toi? _Je ris, un peu gênée._

-Je sais pas...Tu as pris le temps de venir passer une nuit avec ta copine? _Chose qu'il faisait trop rarement à mon goût._

-Ca doit être ça, oui...Mais quand même, c'est de la grosse bonne action..._Il nous désigna d'une main, le plateau et moi..._Une fille magnifique qui m'attend en débardeur et short de foot, un plateau contenant le petit déj' rêvé...Tu ne vas pas m'annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle, au moins? _Je lui envoyé une giflette sur l'épaule_.

-Bien sûr que non, voyons...

Sans se faire plus prié, nous saisissions nos tasses. Le café frais était fort et revigorant. Les tartines avaient un goût de vacances, et la confiture, bien qu'industrielle, avait un parfum de campagne. Tout en déjeunant, nous nous racontions nos dernière histoires de boulot. J'oubliais innocemment de signifier la venue régulière d'Alex au bar. Sa manie de prendre le café avec moi était devenue quotidienne, et j'en étais de plus en plus gênée. Surtout quand je retrouvais le visage d'ange de Spencer.

A l'unisson, nous attrapions une cigarette de son paquet. Des Malboros rouge, les mêmes depuis qu'il avait commencé à fumer. Je n'étais pas fumeuse, mais il m'arrivait de l'accompagner. J'aimais bien la sensation de la fumée qui pénétrait mes poumons en les brulant légèrement. Et je m'amusais souvent à faire des figures en la recrachant. C'était puérile, mais que voulez-vous?

-Tu es vraiment belle, tu le sais? _Je levais les yeux au ciel._

Je ne voyais vraiment pas ce qu'il pouvait tant aimer chez moi. Personnellement je ne trouver pas qu'avoir le corps d'une gamine de huit ans, des taches de rousseur plein le nez et la coupe de cheveux de Cupidon soit si séduisant!! M'aimer tenait plus de la pédophilie que de la luxure, pour moi. Je n'eu malheureusement pas le temps de lui rétorquer mon avis, car trois coups toquèrent à la porte.

Je fronçais les sourcils. Qui ça pouvait bien être? Ma mère ne venait jamais me voir au studio, elle attendait que je sorte pour me faire ses remontrances. Personne ne venait jamais ici, de toute façon, à part Spencer. Je n'étais pasdu genre à faire la fête chez moi tous les week-ends...Chose très pratiques, il n'y avait pas de juda dans ma porte, j'étais donc forcée d'ouvrir pour savoir qui voulait me voir.

En mettant la main sur la poignée, je me souvenais soudain d'une chose. Quelqu'un savait pertinemment qe j'habitais ici. Quelqu'un qui m'avait ramenée alors que ma voiture était en panne (chose que je n'avais jamais avouée à Spencer, il pensait toujours que j'étais rentrée à pieds). Je priais de toutes mes forces pour que ce ne soit pas lui (c'était bien la première fois que je n'avais pas envie de le voir), j'imaginais la scène d'horreur si Spencer et Alex se retrouvaient ensemble dans la même pièce que moi. J'agissais comme une femme adultère, que je n'étais pas.

-Bethany!

Une masse de cheveux chatain se jeta sur moi. Les yeux mouillés, je sentais les larmes perler sur mon épaule. Je du faire attention à ce que le bout de ma cigarette ne touche pas les longs cheveux de la pleureuse. Elle était habillée d'un jean qui était tellement taille basse que même debout, on lui voyait les fesses. Quand à son haut, il remontait assez haut pour qu'on lise l'etiquette de son soutien-gorge.

-Mais enfin Joe, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?

Et oui, ma chère belle-soeur était venue nous rendre visite. Finalement, j'aurais préféré une rencontre entre Spencer et Alex. Mon petit ami se leva du lit, la peur dans les yeux, et vint rejoindre sa demi-soeur. Les yeux rougis par les larmes, elle l'enserra bien plus fort que moi. Je détestais ça, j'avais l'impression qu'elle le faisait exprès pour me rendre jalouse. Pourtant, je ne faisais jamais de reflexion déplacée. J'étais bien plus mature qu'elle.

-C'est Harry, il m'a viré de chez moi...

Harry était le père de Spencer. Il avait eu son fils vingt ans plus tôt, d'un premier mariage. Jeune veuf, il n'avait pas tardé à se consoler dans les bas de Marietta. Quelques années plus tard venait au monde la petite Johanna, vite surnommée Joe par son entourage. En surface, une jeune fille un peu délurée mais gentille, qui parait avoir un bon avenir, avec les capacités pour aller dans les plus grandes facs de l'état. En profondeur, une espèce de peste qui ne pensait qu'à son petit plaisir et qui n'hesitait pas à piétiner les autres pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait.

Nous nous detestions cordialement depuis notre rencontre, alors que j'avais seulement dix ans, et elle sept. C'est dire si notre colère était réchauffée. Tournant la tête à l'opposé de leur calin faussement fraternel, j'apercevais une valise devant la porte de chez moi. Titi venait se frotter à mes jambes, comme s'il voulait me consoler. Je n'avais pas le choix. Spencer ne m'en laissait pas le choix, je ne pouvais pas refuser ça à sa soeur.

-Bethany, est-ce que je peux rester ici quelques temps? _Je n'avais pas le choix. Elle me faisait une tête de cocker battu, et son frère me regardait comme si j'allais prononcer l'arrêt de mort de Joe_.

-Bien sur. _Mon ton évoquait toute ma joie et ma motivation_. Je vais prendre une douche. _J'avais vraiment besoin de me retrouver seule, et quelque chose me disait que ça n'allait pas arriver souvent._

L'eau ruisselait sur mon dos. Je me souvenais du jour où j'avais cru voir un intrus, assis là, devant ma douche. Je souris à ce souvenir. J'étais parfois complètement idiote. Quand j'étais seule chez moi, les fenêtres et la portes étaient vérouillées. Personne ne pouvait entrer. Si ce soir-là j'avais réfléchi une seconde, j'aurais compris que ça avait été une simple allucination.

Sortit de la douche, je passais la main sur le miroir pour en écarter toute la buée. Ma tête faisait peine à voir. En dehors de mes traits, je trouvais que j'avais mauvaise mine. Le visage que je voyais n'était pas celui d'une fille épanouïe. Pourtant, rien ne me manquait, je n'avais rien à envier à qui que ce soit. Soupirant, j'abandonnais ces idées et me concentrais sur mon rituel journalier.

En quelques coups de serviette éponge, mon corps prépubère était sec. J'enfilais un tee-shirt, une veste zippée et un jean. Tout ça avec une paire de converse noire. En quelques secondes de sèche-cheveux, mes boucles blondes étaient redessinées, et s'envolaient de chaque côté de mon visage. Pas de blush sur mes taches de rousseur, mais du mascara et une pointe de gloss.

Lorsque je suis revenue dans la pièce centrale, Spencer et Johanna étaient assis sur le canapé. Il avait eu la gentillesse de reconvertir le lit en canapé, et de plier nos draps. Je me saisi de la pile blanche et allais la mettre dans la panière à linge sale. En revenant dans la cuisine, je servais deux grands verres de soda et les posais sur la table basse. Ils me remercièrent. Joe ne pleurait plus mais elle continuait de se lamenter sur son sort. J'étais sûre qu'elle avait ommis de dire à son frère les raisons pour lesquelles elle s'était fait virée de chez elle.

-Je vais aller faire quelques courses. J'en ai pour une bonne heure. Si vous avez faim, regardez dans les placards.

Avant de partir, je prenais ma carte de crédit, un magazine et le bac de linge sale. Il fallait que je sorte vite d'ici, et les courses étaient une magnifique excuse. De plus, ils n'avaient pas l'air de vouloir me faire participer à leur petite réunion de famille. Poussée par la colère, je dévalais les escaliers du jardin, pratiquement les larmes aux yeux. J'en avais assez de ne jamais pouvoir être seule avec Spencer, et que ce soit toujours à cause de la même personne.

Pour une fois, la voiture démarra du premier coup. Plus le temps passait, moins elle voulait rouler. Je passais la première et démarrais en trombe. Ca aussi, ça me caractérisait. Plus j'étais énervée, plus je roulais vite. Je sais, ce n'etait pas très prudent, mais sous le coup des nerfs, on fait souvent n'importe quoi. Comme ne pas mettre son clignotant, ne pas s'arrêter au stop, griller les feux rouge...Quand j'y repense, j'ai eu vraiment de la chance de ne pas avoir d'accident. Certains conducteurs de ce jour-là doivent se souvenir de moi!

Mon premier arrêt fut pour le bar-tabac du centre. J'achetais un paquet de cigarettes, des Camel, pour changer. Ca aussi, ça montrait que j'étais dans tous mes états. Je ne fumes seule qu'en cas de force majeure. Je suis ensuite passée à la superette la plus proche. Je n'ai prévu que pour deux personnes. Ce soir, Spencer n'était pas invité. Pas que j'étais en rogne contre lui ou que je ne voulais pas le voir. Mais s'il était là, Joe ne le lacherait pas d'une semelle et je n'en profiterais pas une seconde!

Je choisi de faire une quiche et une salade composée. Repas léger pour invitée légère. C'était un peu méchant, et j'avais quelques remords, c'est pourquoi je lui achetais des crèmes caramel, son dessert préféré (j'étais une femme faible, je sais). En passant à la caisse, je priais pour qu'en rentrant, je découvres que tout cela n'était qu'un cauchemard. Que Spencer m'attende avec deux billets pour aller au cinema, et qu'on passe enfin un vrai week-end en amoureux.

La dernière escale de mon petit voyage fut la laverie de mon quartier. Une vraie arnaque, si vous voyiez la qualité des machines et le prix qu'une lessive coûte. Après avoir pris le bac de linge dans le coffre, j'ai vérouillé la voiture. Je doutais que quelqu'un voudrait voler cette épave, mais après tout, on ne sait jamais. J'entrais directement dans la laverie. Une pièce entièrement vitrée, meublée de machines à laver, de sèche-linges automatiques et de tabourets pour y patienter. J'étais seule dans la salle, l'occasion de faire tourner un maximum de machine. J'en utilisais quatre. Blanc. Noir. Delicat. Tout le reste.

Je m'asseyais à mon tabouret favoris, dos à la rue. Je me plongeais dans le magazine de presse à scandale que j'avais approté. J'avais l'habitude des séances à la laverie, et je savais que c'était une vraie torture, sans lecture. Ou bien...J'entendis la clochette de la porte retentir. Par simple réflexe, je tournai la tête vers l'entrée, et recevait le choc en pleine tête. Là, à quelques mètres de moi, un sourire narquois pendu à ses lèvres, se tenait Alex. Décidemment, nos rencontres hasardeuses se multipliaient.

-Salut. _Le son de sa voix, un tenor magnifique._

-Salut._ Je lui souris_. _Pourquoi me sentais-je si bien avec lui, c'était à Spencer que je devais penser_! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? _Je remarquais qu'il n'avait pas de linge sale avec lui._

-Je faisais un tour avec ma belle-soeur, dans le quartier, et je t'ai vu de la vitrine. Je suis donc passé te dire bonjour.

-C'est gentil. Comme tu le vois, je fais tourner une machine.

-Oui. _Il souris_. Et tu n'as pas l'air de très bonne humeur, je me trompe? _Sa perspicacité n'était pas toujours une qualité_.

-Non, mais ce n'est rien de grave. _Du moins ça n'était pas grave, objectivement. Alex s'assis sur le tabouret à côté du mien, et me fixa de ses yeux de miel. J'en fondais sur place, et ma colère avec._

-Dis moi ce qui se passe. _Ca ressemblait à une prière plus qu'à une demande, et je n'arriverais pas à m'empêcher de l'exaucer. Comment faisait-il pour me tenir en son pouvoir, comme ça?_

-La demi-soeur de Spencer s'est fait mettre à la porte par ses parents. Comme je suis la seule à avoir un appartement, c'est à moi de l'héberger. Disons qu'elle et moi, on ne s'entend pas très bien.

-Entre belles-soeurs, ça n'a rien d'étonnant. _Je souris et bougeait mes cheveux. Tout à coup, son nez se plissa, comme s'il renifflait une odeur étrange. J'espèrais que cette odeur n'émanait pas de moi!_ Tu es sûre que c'est tout?

-Heu...Oui, il n'y a rien d'autre. _Il haussa les sourcils, et mis la tête de côté, penaud. Je ne comprenais aucun de ses gestes, mais ils me faisaient tous tourner la tête._

Le bruit de l'essorage s'arrêta. Je me levait précipitament, et me dirigeais vers la première machine qui avait arrêté de laver. J'ouvrais et passais les vêtements de la machine directement dans un sèche-linge. Et je fis de même pour les trois autres machines de linge. Alex, lui, ne s'était pas levé du tabouret, mais continuait de me parler. J'étais un peu stressée de sa présence, j'étais tellement étrange lorsqu'il était là!

-Je trouve ça idiot, qu'on ne se voit que par coincidence, non?_ Je ris, un peu gênée_.

-Hum...Oui. _Il ris à son tour, ma réponse ne devait pas sembler très convaincante_.

-Qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'un rendez-vous, entre amis? _Cette fois-ci j'arrêtais de m'occuper de mon linge et le fixais dans les yeux. Pour une fois, je n'allais pas me laisser hypnotisée. J'allais rester forte. Ou pas_.

-Entre amis? Je ne suis pas sûre que si je dis ça à Spencer il sera d'accord. _Surtout s'il te voit, ajoutais-je en pensées_.

-Oh...Je ne crois pas que tu sois obligée de lui dire. _Il n'avait pas tord. De plus, Spencer n'était même pas au courant de l'existencer de la fratrie Knight._ Une seule soirée...Au resto? _Il ris, encore une fois à une blague que seul lui pouvait entendre_. Non, mauvaise idée je crois, allons plutôt au cinema.

-C'est d'accord..._Je soupirais et pensais à mon pauvre Spencer. Je n'étais vraiment pas une bonne petite amie_.

-Dans ce cas je t'attendrai à ton portail demain soir, à vingt et une heure. Sans voiture.

-Et qu'est-ce que je vais dire à ma belle-soeur? Elle sera là, elle, elle verra bien que je sors. _Il ne réfléchi même pas deux secondes._

-Facile. Tu as été nommée employée du moi et tu fêtes ça avec tes patrons et tes collègues. Tu préfères prendre un taxi parce que vous allez boire plus que de raison. _J'acquiesçais. Avait-il préparé ce discours à l'avance?_

-Je te dis à demain soir, Bethany..._Sa voix glissait sur mes tympans, chaude et rassurante. Il faisait vraiment tout pour faire s'arrêter mon coeur, et ça marchait beaucoup trop bien. Comme à sa nouvelle habitude, il se baissa du haut de son mètre quatre-vingt-dix pour embrasser ma joue. Ses baisers étaient bien trop bons, bien trop sensuels pour que je les tolère. Pourtant, je n'arrivais pas à en refuser un. J'aimais trop ça._

Je n'eu même pas assez de voix pour lui dire au revoir. Dès qu'au coin de la rue, il disparut, je me reconcentrais sur les vêtements à faire sécher. Et une question se posa dans ma tête. Qu'allais-je porter pour le voir, demain soir au cinema? Il ne fallait pas qu'il ait l'impression que je n'avais pas fait d'effort, ça voudrait dire qu'il ne m'interessait pas. D'un autre côté, il ne fallait pas non plus que je sois trop apprêtée, sinon mon alibi de fête entre collègues ne tiendrait plus la route. Heureusement, j'avais eu la décence de prendre ma carte de crédit, et je pu courir les magasins de prêt-à-porter avant de rentrer au studio.

Lorsque je suis revenue chez moi, des paquets pleins les bras (tellement que je pleurais en imaginant l'état de mon compte en banque), le café était prêt. Spencer était tout de même plein de bonnes intentions, et de petites attentions adorables. Peut-être un peu trop adorables, d'ailleurs...Joe était endormie sur le canapé, je lui jetai un regard froid et allai me servir une tasse de café noir. J'avais bien mérité ça, après mes emotions de l'après-midi!

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que tous ces paquets? _Mes mains se mirent à trembler. Je n'avais jamais été très douée pour le mensonge, d'autant plus quand ça me faisait du mal de trahir une personne_.

-J'ai été nommée employée du mois, au bar. On va tous fêter ça, dans le centre, demain soir. _Dire que j'étais dans le centre était un gros mensonge de plus. Le cinéma était sur la périphérie de Stirling, et de cette façon, j'étais sûre de ne pas croiser Spencer._

-Tu veux que je t'accompagne? _J'eu un sourire jaunâtre. Il fallait réfléchir aussi vite qu'Alex, dans ce genre de situation_.

-Non, je compte t'utiliser comme excuse pour rentrer tôt..._Je souris du mieux que je pouvais et l'embrassais pour lui enlever l'envie de poser des questions. Du pieds, je poussais mes paquets vers le placard entrouvert. Moins il verrait les emballages, moins il serait tenté de me demander d'essayer._

Spencer parti sur le coup des vingt heures. A peine avait-il franchi le pas de la porte que je reveillais sa peste de demi-soeur. Les yeux dans le vague, elle me regardait comme si je venais de la poignarder. Je ne comptais pas lui faire vivre une vie de princesse. Si elle voulait vivre à mes crochets pendant un temps indeterminé, elle allait devoir respecter certaines règles élémentaires.

-Bon, pour que ce soit clair. Tu n'invites personne à la maison. Tu ne sors pas sans m'avertir. Tu n'utilises pas le téléphone sans me prevenir. Tu mets la table. Tu la débarasses. Tu ne reste pas plus de quinze minutes sous la douche. Tu n'utilises pas tous mes produits. Tu ne te plains pas des règles à Spencer.

-Je suis pas une gamine, tu sais.

-Ca je veux pas le savoir, les règles, c'est juste pour que tu ne te croies pas en vacances.

Elle soupira et se leva. Ellese dirigea directement vers les placards de la cuisine, et en sorti deux couverts. Elle avait apparemment compris le principe. Seulement, si les règles que je lui imposais étaient strictes, ça voulait bien dire que moi non plus, je n'avais pas droit à l'erreur. Et pour demain soir, j'allais devoir être très prudente. Surtout avec une peste comme Joe, totalement dépourvue de solidarité féminine.

Le lendemain matin, à la première heure, j'étais déjà à genoux dans mes cabinets. La tête me tournait, la moindre odeur de nourriture m'ecoeurait, et je n'avais envie de rien d'autre que de retourner dans mon lit. Je priais pour ne pas être malade, pour que tout ça passe. Je supposais qu'avec les nerfs d'hier soir, ma quiche m'était restée sur l'estomac. Une fois qu'elle en serait ressortie, je ne devrais plus avoir de problème.

Et j'avais raison, puisque quelques minutes après avoir vidé mon tube digestif, j'étais fraiche et pimpante. Décidemment la présence de Joe affectait même mon métabolysme, c'était bien le signe qu'elle devait s'en aller! Sans lui faire part de mes soucis stomacaux, je lui servais des oeufs au bacon en guise de déjeuner. Elle fut extasiée en découvrant que j'avais pensé à lui acheter ses cremes caramel (et c'etait là qu'on s'apercevait qu'elle n'etait encore qu'une gamine!).

Je rentrais du travail vers quinze heures trente. Rose m'avait harcelée toute la journée, surexcitée par mon rendez-vous prochain avec Alex. Heureusement pour moi, toute notion d'amour exclusif et de fidélité était complètement étrangère à Rose. Parfois, mieux valait avoir des amies dépourvues de principes et de valeurs morales. C'est donc excitée à mon tour que je pensais au cinema de se soir.

A peine le temps de faire le ménage de mon appartement que Johanna rentrait de l'école. Elle semblait totalement épuisée. Ca me rappelait l'époque où j'étudiais, moi aussi. On a l'impression d'être au bagne huit heures par jour alors qu'on ne fait rien d'autre que poser ses fesses sur une chaise et réfléchir (et encore, on ne réfléchit que la moitié du temps, le reste, on le passe à chahuter ou a dormir).

-Bonne apetit.

Je lui servait son dîner à dix-neuf heures trente. Du poisson doré au four, accompagné de petit légumes. Personnelement, je n'avais pas très faim, et la simple odeur du poisson m'avait écoeurée. Sûrement à cause du stress de ce soir. Je prenais ma douche à la va vite, et en sortais fraiche et parfumée. J'enfilais immédiatement la minirobe verte que j'avais choisi. Le ton exact de mes yeux, avait dit la vendeuse. J'espèrais qu'elle ne serait pas seule à le remarquer. Une paire de sandales à talons hauts dorés (assortis à SES yeux, cette fois) et le sac a main de la même couleur. Mes cheveux étaient toujours indisciplinés, mais puisqu'il m'invitait, ça ne devait pas tant lui déplaire. J'accentuais le noir et le mascara autour de mes yeux, et j'ajoutais de la poudre doré sur mes paupières, et du rouge-à-lèvres mat rosé sur ma bouche.

Quand je sorti de la salle de bain, Joe me regardait avec un sourire timide et des yeux ronds. Ni elle ni moi ne faisait de compliments à l'autre, habituellement, et je n'attendais pas de changement pour cette soirée. D'autant plus qu'à ses yeux, ce n'etait qu'un pot entre collègues, ça ne méritait pas d'encouragements.

-Spencer serait content de te voir comme ça! _J'avalais difficilement ma salive_.

-Bon à savoir. _J'allais chercher mon portable sans tarder_. Tu peux sortir ce soir, mais rentres avant minuit. Il y a un trousseau de clés dans le tiroir des couverts.

-Merci. Bonne soirée.

Je sortais de là, enfin libérée de ce vautour qui attendait que je craque et lui avoues la vérité. Me tournant plusieurs fois pour regarder derrière moi qu'elle ne me suive pas, je sortais du jardin. Je refermais le portail,quand une voix me fit sursauter. Il était là, devant moi en chair et en os, à vingt et une heures piles. Le plus doux mirage au monde, et j'allais passer la soirée avec.

-Salut.


	5. Four minutes

_**Coucou!!**_

_Ca faisait un **bail **hein? Bon alors voilà le nouveau chapitre, qu'est pas très **long** je vous l'accorde, mais bien **juteux** je pense, donc régalez vous et passer en **review** pour commenter tout ça héhé_

_Merci à toutes celles qui ont reviewé jusque là, j'ai pas toujours eu **le temps** de vous répondre en particulier, mais je vous dit **merci** et je vous fait un **gros bisous** à chacune (pas de jalouses)...Et pour** info**, le vert va bien avec le doré, mais tout dépend du ton des **couleurs**, j'aurais peut etre du préciser un doré clair et pétant avec un vert printannier **héhé...**_

_Enfin bref, y a plus grand chose à **dire**...Si vous voulez visiter mes autres fics, j'écris du **Harry Potter** sous le nom de **Sahenia,** et j'écris aussi une fic sur les **Beatles** publiée sur , sous le pseudo de **oOoAliciaoOo**_

_**A bon entendeur...**_

_**A+**_

* * *

**4. Four minutes**

* * *

J'avais de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Nous étions ensemble depuis presque une heure déjà, et la soirée devenait trop longue pour ma pauvre volonté. Il avait choisi de m'amener dans un gastronomique français, un des restaurants les plus célèbres et les plus chers de la ville. Une table pour deux, dans un endroit isolé de la salle, loin des regards curieux. Je dégustais mon homard pendant qu'il me regardait faire.

J'adorais sa façon de me regarder. Ses iris d'un caramel corsé ce soir, me scrutaient comme si j'étais une oeuvre d'art, quelque chose d'unique. Vous savez, comme quand vous êtes dans un musée, et que vous essayez de capter la signification d'un tableau énigmatique. Il analyse chaque partie de mon corps, chaque trait de mon visage, chaque pore de ma peau avec une concentration impressionante, comme s'il essayait de m'apprendre par coeur.

Nous discutions de tout et de rien, mais surtout de moi. Il voulait absolument tout savoir de ma vie, et j'ai presque dû lui faire une autobiographie détaillée du jour de ma naissance jusqu'à cette soirée avec lui. De mon côté même si j'en avais envie, je n'osais pas me montrer trop curieuse. Enfin, j'ai tout de même appris que son frère Paul était en fait le blond aux cheveux longs, qu'il était aussi célibataire, et que le couple aîné était Richard et Mary. Drôles de prénoms, si vous voulez mon avis, mais moi, je peux pas tellement en parler (Bethany c'est pas franchement à la mode...)

Il ne mangeait toujours pas, et je commençais à me poser des questions. Bien sur, j'étais à des années lumières de la vérité, mais ça me troublait. Et pourquoi un garçon qui ne mange pas aurait-il envie d'emmener une fille au restaurant? Il me trouvait peut-être trop maigre...Ou alors il voulait savoir si je mangeais comme une goinfre? En tout cas, bien qu'il ne mange pas, Alex avait vraiment tout ce qu'il fallait ou il fallait, niveau musculature.

-Est-ce que cette histoire s'est arrangée, entre toi et ton petit copain? _J'hausse les épaules._

-Il n'y a rien à arranger...Ce n'est pas de lui que vient le problème, je ne lui en veux pas...J'espère juste que sa soeur va partir au plus vite et qu'il va enfin réalisé que ce n'est pas un ange..._Alex fronce ses deux parfaits sourcils_.

-Tu ne m'as pas dit depuis combien de temps vous étiez ensemble?_ A moi de jouer sur les mots et les phrases_.

-Tu ne m'as pas dit ton âge. _Il sourit et soupire, ses pupilles étrangement fixées sur les miennes_.

-Vingt-quatre ans. _Je suis un peu surprise, je le pensais quand même un peu moins âgé. Ca fait heu...Cinq ans de différence. C'est jouable._

-Cinq ans qu'on est ensemble. _Il hoche la tête lentement._

-Tu n'as jamais trompé ton copain? _Je prends un air de sainte nitouche, malgré moi._

-Jamais! _Il sourit._

-Ne dis jamais jamais, ça engage sur un temps bien trop long...

-Je ne suis pas ce genre de filles.

Je n'ai pas le temps de retirer ma main de la table qu'il la déja enfermé dans la sienne. Mes yeux cherchent automatiquement les siens, mais quand ils les trouvent, ça ne fait qu'empirer les choses. Mes lèvres s'écartent légèrement sous la surprise de ce contact envoutant. Je ne respirai plus, et mon coeur sembla s'arrêter de battre. Je n'avais plus besoin d'oxygène, je me nourissais de sa vue.

Le caramel de ses iris semblait fondre, et se transformer en une mer de lave où je me serais volontiers immergée. Sa bouche aussi est légèrement ouverte, et je vois même la pointe rose de sa langue, juste derrière ses deux lèvres apétissantes. Mon cerveau ralentit, et mes capacités psychologiques semblaient disparaitre complètement, au fur et à mesure que son regard ensorcelait le mien. Comment pouvait-il faire ça?

-Je sais bien que tu n'es pas ce genre de filles...Mais parfois, la volonté n'est pas assez forte face aux sentiments...

Je sentais son index, qui faisait de légers mouvements de caresses sur l'exterieur de ma paume. Comment un geste aussi anodin pouvait être si érotique quand il était accompagné par ce regard, par ce sourire, par ce corps de rêve...Il cligna des yeux, puis se concentra sur la bouteille d'eau qui nous séparait. Il avait insisté pour qu'on ne commande pas d'alcool, je n'avais pas rechigné. Pendant ce temps, je reprenais ma respiration, et mes esprits, autant que faire se pouvait.

Après cette brève déviation de sujet, nous sommes revenus sur des thèmes plus banales. Les études, la famille, les amis, et encore une fois, tout ça se ramenait totalement à moi. Il évinçai chacune des questions personnelles que j'essayais de lui poser, alors que moi, je me retrouvais au pied du mur, forcée de lui répondre. Ce n'était particulièrement déplaisant, de lui raconter ma vie, mais j'aurais autant aimé en savoir un peu plus sur la sienne.

Le repas terminé, nous avons bientot quitté cette salle bondée pour aller prendre l'air frais et humide de la ville. Nous étions dans le centre, et je ne peux pas nier que je tournais sans cesse la tête d'un côté et de l'autre, inquiète à l'idée de croiser Spencer avec ce compagnon, et cette tenue. Tenue qu'avait copieusement complimentée Alex (j'en étais devenue couleur cerise).

Comme toujours, le moment de nous dire au revoir éait arrivé trop tôt. Il était plus de minuit, la nuit était noire, mais d'épais nuage anthracites voilaient le ciel, et il était impossible de distinguer la lune ou les étoiles. Chacun à notre place, dans sa voiture, la radio en fond musical, garés en bas de chez moi, je me retrouvais un peu gênée. Il a dû s'en douter, parce qu'il s'est retourné vers moi, le nez froncé.

Je n'aimais pas cette façon de retrousser le bout de son nez. On aurait dit qu'il sentait une mauvaise odeur, et je craignais en permanence qu'elle vienne de moi. En plus, je ne sentais absolument rien (et pourtant, la moindre odeur étrange me titille le nez, en général)! Il m'a regardé avec un air résigné, ses yeux faisant un chemin trop lent à mon goût de mes cuisses jusqu'à mon visage, s'arrêtant une seconde sur mes lèvres. Et voilà que j'étais encore plus gênée...

-Je crois que je vais rentrer...C'était une excellente soirée, merci. _Je m'excusais d'un faible sourire, quand il m'a refait le coup des yeux de feu. Je suffoquais litteralement, j'avais besoin de prendre l'air, et pourtant mon corps ne voulait pas sortir de cette satanée voiture!_

-Désolé, normalement je devrais te ramener devant ton portail, mais si ta belle soeur nous voit, elle pourrait avoir des soupçons.

J'hochai bêtement la tête, incapable de me servir de mes cordes vocales. Il s'approcha de mon visage à une vitesse bien trop rapide par rapport à l'état second dans lequel il m'avait plongé. Instinctivement, j'ai fermé les paupières. Une de ses mains s'est appuyée à l'assise de mon siège, pendant que l'autre posait sa paume glacée sur ma joue. Je n'ai pas eu le temps, ni la possibilité de réfléchir.

J'ai sentit ses lèvres douces se poser sur ma machoire, juste en dessous de mon lobe d'oreille, et y déposer un baiser léger, fuyant, aérien. D'habitude, il s'arrête là avec un sourire narquois, mais ce soir, il décide d'aller un peu plus loin, en voyant que je ne me plains pas. Je le ferais si je n'avais pas été paralysée par son charme. Sa bouche est descendue dans mon cou. J'ai savouré un baiser, puis deux, avant que ses lèvres ne s'ouvrent.

Son haleine fraiche est venue balayé ma gorge, et une nouvelle fois, ses lèvres écartées aspiraient ma peau, en laissant cette fois passer la pointe de sa langue. Sans que je ne puisse le contrôler, un soupir de bien-être m'a échappé. C'était tellement bon, ce simple baiser dans le cou. Et c'est ma propre voix qui m'a fait redescendre sur terre. J'ai ouvert de grands yeux paniqués, et j'ai soutiré ma peau à la bouche d'Alex. J'allais sortir de la voiture quand sa main a agrippé mon bras.

-Désolé..._Je n'ai pas pu resister à son regard d'excuse. Si ça avait été moi la célibataire des deux, je l'aurais sûrement déjà violé, donc je ne pouvais pas trop lui en vouloir..._

-C'est rien. _Il haussa les sourcils, comme pour demander si j'en étais bien sûre, et j'hochais la tête pour répondre._

-Quand est-ce qu'on se reverra?

-Passe au bar, dans la semaine...

Je ne peux pas rester avec lui une seconde de plus. Je le regrettais, mais je savais que si je reste dans cette voiture, seule avec lui, encore trop longtemps, je risquais de faire quelque chose que je ne me pardonnerais jamais. Il était tellement beau, tellement charmeur...Mes hormones devenaient plus forte que moi, en sa présence...Je suppose que c'est de ça qu'il voulais parler quand il m'avait pris la main, au restaurant.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, je ne fais que ruminer cette soirée. Les images se succèdent et me poursuive, quoique je fasse. La ferveur de ses regards, l'electricité de sa peau contre la mienne, la chaleur humide de ses baisers...Je ne pouvais pas empecher ma memoire de ressasser ces scènes tellement bonnes, et en même tellement saturées de culpabilité...

Quand je voyais le visage de Joe, je ne faisais que penser à Spencer. Lui qui m'aimait de tout son coeur, qui me faisait confiance, qui m'aurait donné un rein s'il le fallait...Et surtout lui qui pensait q'hier, j'avais passé la soirée en compagnie de Rose et Kevin, alors que j'étais en train de me faire sussoter le cou par l'homme de vingt-quatre ans le plus beau que la terre ait porté jusque là.

Autre chose avait un peu gâché ma matinée. Encore une fois, la première chose que je fis à mon levé fut de me précipiter dans les toilettes. J'y ai rendu une bonne partie du homard que j'avais ingurgité la veille. Pourtant cette fois, j'étais sûre que cette nourriture n'avait rien d'avarié ou de trop grasse...Et puis il n'était pas dans mes habitudes d'être dérangée comme ça.

C'est pourquoi je dû me rendre à l'évidence. Mon cycle menstruel n'était programmé que pour dans une semaine, donc je ne pouvais pas m'aider de ça pour comprendre ce qui m'arrivait. Et je ne pouvais pas attendre toute une semaine. Pas que je ne voulais absolument pas d'enfant, et que je me serais faite avorter, non...En revanche, si ce n'était pas un problème de grossesse, je devais consulter un médecin au plus vite pour ces problèmes d'estomac.

Je n'en ai pas parlé. Ni à Joe, qui pourtant ne m'a pas lachée de la journée, ni à Spencer, que j'ai eu au téléphone. Je ne tenais pas à alarmer tout le monde, alors qu'il n'y avait peut etre qu'un peu trop de stress derrière tout ça. J'ai donc profité que Joe soit à l'école pour sortir à la pharmacie. La femme m'a regardé d'un drôle d'air quand j'ai demandé le test de grossesse. Avec la figure que je me traine, elle devait penser que j'étais une de ces filles de quatorze ans qui tombent enceinte après une mauvaise expérience. Ce n'est que quand je lui ai donné ma carte d'assurée qu'elle s'est un peu détendue.

J'étais seule dans les toilettes, en train de lire la notice. Le testeur est sorti de sa boite, et ils sont posés tous les deux côte à côte sur l'étagère de mon armoire à pharmacie. Un signe + si je suis enceinte, et un signe - si je ne le suis pas. C'est simple et clair, pourtant je relis la phrase six fois avant de la saisir. Ils précisaient aussi que dans certains cas, le test pouvait être négatif bien qu'on soit enceinte, et c'etait pourquoi il fallait en faire plusieurs. En revanche, si le resultat étaitpositif, il n'y avait aucun doute possible, ou presque.

J'ai l'air idiote, à faire pipi dans ce gobelet. Autant ce genre d'expérience n'était pas perturbante pour les hommes, autant ça devenait un exercice acrobatique pour les filles...Mon gobelet rempli à moitié (une chance que j'ai eu envie à ce moment là, comme pour la visite médicale du travail), je le posais sur le rebord du lavabo, quelque part où il ne risquait pas de se renverser.

Je prends ma respiration. C'est un moment plutôt stressant. J'enlève le petit capuchon, et découvre la languette blanche qui se cache en dessous. Ma main tremble légèrement. Sans hésiter une seconde de plus (car sinon je pourrais passer des heures à reluquer mon verre d'urine sans réagir), je plonge l'appendice spongieuse dans le liquide jaunâtre. Je le retire sans trop tarder, et fixe mon regard sur le petit écran, ovale, où apparaitra mon destin dans exactement quatre minutes.

C'est fou comme quatre minutes peuvent paraitre une heure, quand on attend vraiment quelque chose. Là, c'était un cas spécial. D'un côté, j'étais impatiente de connaitre le résultat, parce que cette attente, les coudes appuyés sur le lavabo et le petit testeur entre les doigts, c'était insoutenable. Mais d'un autre côté, je voulais reculer le temps, et ne jamais devoir affronter cette vérité que le testeur allait me montrer.

Plus que quelques secondes. Quand je pense qu'une dizaine d'heures plus tôt, j'étais une fille qui allait au restaurant avec un autre garçon que son petit ami, et qui allait preque le tromper, bien qu'elle se sente rongée par la culpabilité. Et maintenant j'étais un fille qui avait faillit tromper son copain avec un ange, et qui se demandait si oui ou non, elle était enceinte (ce qui allait drôlement compliquer les choses...)

Ca y est les quatre minutes sont passées, je le vois sur ma montre. Ca fait déjà trois secondes que l'aiguille a dépassé le temps imparti, et il n'y a toujours aucun dessin sur le petit écran. Ca me ronge de l'intérieur. Pourquoi ça ne marche pas? Est-ce que mon pipi est carrément inhumain, ou est-ce que ce test est passé de date? Pourtant j'avais pris la marque la plus chère...

Et alors que j'étais en train de jacasser sur tout et n'importe quoi intérieurement, de petits pixels noirs venait combler le gris verdatre de l'écran digital. Mes yeux sont restés bloqués dessus une seconde, puis deux, puis trois. En fait, je crois que je suis restée bloquée devant ce petit signe mathématique pendant plus d'une minute. +


	6. Everybody's Changing

_Salut à toutes!!_

_Et non, je ne suis pas morte, et non plus, je n'ai pas laché cette fic. Ecrire une fic sans aucun personnage de l'histoire d'origine, ça demande deux fois plus de travail. En plus, j'ai trois autres histoires en cours, je le rappelle..._

_Merci à toutes pour les reviews. J'en profite pour dire que ça me fait très plaisir de me faire harceler pour poster la suite, mais que ca ne me fait pas écrire plus vite, désolée..._

_Enfin, si vous êtes toujours partantes, je vous demande une toute petite review, et puis je vous dis à plus dans la suite_

* * *

**5. Everybody's changing**

Je n'arrive plus très bien à comprendre la conversation animée que nous partageons. Tant pis, ça fait trop de jours, trop de semaines, trop de mois que je supporte sa présence, et je ne tiens plus. Sa proximité est trop grande, mon attente trop insoutenable. Mon coeur bat à grande vitesse, tapant fort mes pauvres côtes. Mes lèvres s'entrouvrent car la chaleur qui m'envahie est suffoquante, et n'a rien de climatique. Mes yeux sont embués par une ivresse qui n'a rien d'alcoolique, et mon cerveau, mon esprit, subit une torsion qu'il n'aurait pas atteint dans les quelques secondes précédant une overdose d'heroïne.

Parce que c'était ce que j'étais: une toxicomane, qui aurait simplement effleuré la poudre blanche et scintillante de la liberté, et qui la guettait de si près, de trop près...Trop près pour y résister plus de quatre mois. C'était déjà un beau record, non? Avoir prié pendant ces quatre longs mois pour que cette obsession s'éteigne et que la vie reprenne enfin un cours normal? Mais non, les cieux en avaient décidé autrement, et j'étais prisonnière de mon propre désir, de ma propre dépendance.

J'en étais malade, suante, déséquilibré. La torture, la douleur était trop grande, trop opressante. Il fallait que je cède. Et j'ai cédé. Mon héroïne personnelle était là, à quelques centimètres de mon corps à peine, en plein milieu d'une phrase poétique à laquelle mon esprit tourmenté n'entendait rien. Oubliant l'interdit, oubliant mes promesses, ma fierté, ma fidélité, mon amour, je m'approchais de lui aussi vite que je le pû. Assez vite pour qu'il n'ai pas le temps de me retenir, mais pas assez pour lui arracher une moue surprise.

Sans réfléchir, j'ai passé ma main dans sa chevelure d'ange déchu, que je ne pouvais atteindre que parce que son visage était baissé vers le mien. Les cheveux étaient non seulement brillants et d'une couleur exquise, mais aussi doux, démélés...Un vrai plaisir. Immédiatement, ses mains grandes et puissantes vinrent encercler mes reins, serrant mon corps chétif contre le sien. Il était dur et froid comme le marbre, mais jamais je n'avais eu aussi chaud. Comme il l'avait fait des dizaines de fois auparavant, il cala ses lèvres parfaites dans mon cou et embrassa ma machoire, ma peau faible, mon menton. Nos yeux, l'emeraude délavée contre l'or pur et souverain, se frappèrent une seconde, avant qu'on ne laisse complètement nos désirs éclater.

- Bethany...

Il a cette manière incomparable de prononcer mon prénom. Je ne l'ai jamais aimé, en particulier depuis que j'ai su que ma mère l'avait choisi. Mais dans sa gorge, sur sa langue, chaque syllabe semblait plus ronde, plus belle, plus sensuelle. Son souffle qui caressait ma peau et son haleine merveilleuse qui venait chatouiller mes narines ne firent qu'amlifier cet effet, et finir de me faire perdre la raison. Alex Knight était un tzar, et je n'étais qu'une courtisane qui jouissait d'un traitement de faveur, pour l'instant.

J'ai toujours idéalisé notre premier baiser, dans mes fantasmes les plus fous, et les plus adultères. Dans mes songes, il penche son visage marmorréen sur le mien, et dans un élan de romantisme zélé, il appuie doucement ses lèvres chaudes et rassurantes aux miennes. Mais là, tout de suite, ça n'y ressemble en rien. J'ai l'impression qu'il a été soumis à la même tension que moi, et que lui aussi, il se sent libéré de ce fardeau. Du coup, nos visages s'écrasent l'un contre l'autre, et c'est dans un élan passionné et sauvage que nos lèvres s'accouplent.

J'ai l'impression d'embrasser une pierre, un roc, mais un roc qui aurait une sensibilité, une pulsion de désir pour mon corps déformé. Toujours ouvertes, nos prunelles se croisent. Mes paupières s'alourdissent dès que je me laisse bercer par le chant de sirène qui émane d'elles. Mais je n'ai aucune envie de dormir, non. Nos lèvres s'espacent suffisament pour que je sente sa langue, fraiche et humide, venir à la rencontre de la mienne. Je ne le déçois pas. L'érotisme de ce baiser n'a aucun rival dans mes souvenirs, que ce soit ceux de Spencer ou d'autres...

Puis, avec une lenteur diabolique, un goût metallique et douceâtre envahit ma bouche. Je le sens couler le long de mes gencives, sous la glotte, je le sens obstruer ma gorge et m'étouffer peu à peu. J'ai envie de me débattre, mais ma force est dérisoire dans les bras de ciment de mon monstrueux amant. Et quand j'ouvre les paupières, ce n'est plus un ange aux yeux d'or qui me tient en joue, mais un démon. Un être à la peau rosie par le sang qu'il m'enlève, aux pupilles verticales presque invisible dans un oeil totalement noir, dépourvu de blanc. Ses cheveux, autrefois séduisants, étaient maintenant dressés sur sa tête comme des pieux menaçants. Je veux hurler, mais le sang me manque, et je sens que je tombe. Je sens mes yeux se révulser, et mon coeur ralentir. Mon dos glisse, moins retenu par ces mains affreuses, et je quitte ce monde pour en trouver un autre.

Peut-être un millième de seconde plus tard, je reprends vie, ouvrant de grands yeux cernés. Je ne vois d'abord qu'une étende de blanc, qui me fait me demander si je suis au paradis des femmes infidèles, ou dans un hôpital. Puis, peu à peu, mon champ visuel s'élargit, et un visage familier m'apparait. De petits yeux lagons, une frimousse adolescente qui a l'air inquiet, et une masse de cheveux chatains clairs, soigneusement coiffés. C'est Joe. Comme je peux, j'essaie de me mettre assise, mais ma main glisse sur le matelas. Elle m'aide.

- Comment tu te sens?

- Mal. Repondis-je du tac ou tac. Les remerciements n'étaient pas à l'ordre du jour.

Je suis trempée de sueur, et encore tremblante de ce cauchemard infecte. Ce n'était pas la première fois que ce mauvais rêve troublait ma nuit. Alex occupe tellement mes pensées que mon inconscient me le fait payer chaque soir. Et cette fin horrible, que je n'arrive jamais à éviter, dans ces rêves, est sûrement la retranscription de mon angoisse à l'idée de tromper le père de mon futur enfant.

Futur enfant...Sûrement la pire nouvelle de toute ma vie. Cette chose que je n'ai jamais désirée et qui a grossit dans mon ventre à la vitesse d'un souriceau me dégoute. Mon corps est diforme, indésirable, et je suis incapable d'avaler ce qui constituait il y quatre mois mes repas préférés. J'ai honte de ces formes que je n'ai jamais voulu, et pour preuve, ça fait cinq semaines que je ne veux plus voir Alex. Je ne réponds plus à ses coups de téléphone, et je me cache à chacune de ses venues au café. La dernière fois qu'il m'a vue, je n'avais pas le ventre rond. Aujourd'hui, je ressemble à une femme enceinte qui compte accoucher dans la semaine, alors que je n'en suis qu'à mon quatrième mois. Il parait que c'est fréquent, que les premières grossesses sont souvent plus visibles...

Joe m'apporta un grand verre de jus de fruit frais, seule boisson que je supportais encore, le matin. Finie, l'époque du café et des cigarettes...Je devais faire de grands sacrifices pour ce bébé. Même pas par choix, mais parce que mon corps m'y forçait, rejetant le moindre de mes écarts par n'importe quel moyen que ce soit. Je me plaignais de ma vie monotone il y a encore quelques semaines, et à ce jour, je ferais n'importe quoi pour la retrouver.

Quatre mois...Quatre mois que je supportais les nausées, les contrainte, les kilos et les sautes d'humeur. Tout ça pour voir le sourire épanoui de futur papa qu'arborait Spencer. Qu'il aille se faire voir, lui et sa chère demi-soeur. Et elle qui ne déménageait pas! Quatre mois qu'elle vivait dans MON studio, buvant MON lait, dévorant MES céréales, s'appropriant MON petit ami. Et quatre mois, ou presque, sans voir Alex.

Des coups frappèrent à la porte. Je soupirais. Je savais pertinemment qui se cachait derrière cette barrière de bois peint, et pour quelles raisons. Je fermais les yeux et faisais signe à Joe qu'elle pouvait aller ouvrir. Pendant ce temps, je me relevais, et me mettait debout, étirant mes pauvres reins tourmentés par ce cauchemard insipide. Dans l'encadrement de la porte, je vis apparaitre un à un les traits que je connaissais si bien.

Ses bouclettes blondes auréolaient gentiment son visage pâle, quelques taches de rousseur sur son nez venaient prtuber l'immaculé de ce teint. Son nez petit, et ses yeux bleu roi lui donnaient des airs d'enfant, que son immense sourire ne faisait que rendre plus joyeux. Il ne revêtait pas son complet de cuir, destiné à le protéger des accidents de moto, et je comprenais immédiatement de quoi il s'agissait.

- Bonjour, beauté...Sussurra-t-il en s'approchant de moi, après avoir soigneusement embrassé la joue de sa fausse soeur. Je t'emmène au travail, aujourd'hui. Je râlais, exaspérée, et repoussais son baiser en collant mon index à sa bouche mielleuse.

- Je suis enceinte, pas invalide. Garde ton aide, Spencer. Ma remarque, sèche et cruelle, ne déclencha pourtant qu'un faible rire.

- Fais attention, si les sautes d'humeur n'était pas un symptome, je ne pardonnerais pas si facilement...

"Symptome". Il parlait comme si j'étais gravement malade, et que je ne pouvais passer une seconde sans quelqu'un à mes petits soins. Tout ce que je veux, c'est un peu de liberté! Dès les premières semaines de grossesse, il avait insisté pour que j'arrête de travailler, mais c'était hors de question. Mr. Bleek aussi, avait voulu me mettre en congé aussi, sous pretexte que les clients seraient intimidés par une femme enceinte. J'avais hurlé ma deception dans son bureau. J'avais besoin d'argent, et d'une marge de liberté entre la maison et Spencer.

Je n'ai finalement pas eu le choix. Ca faisait des jours que je n'avais pas touché à ma propre voiture, et elle me manquait terriblement. Douchée, coiffée, et maquillée, j'entrais contre mon gré dans la voiture de Spencer. J'attachais ma ceinture, qui gênait mes rondeurs abdominales, et collais mon visage à la vitre, penchée, sans lui adresser une parole. J'en avais assez d'être traitée comme une enfant sous prétexte qu'un bébé grandissait dans mon corps.

Il conduisit vite, et en passant les vitesses et rétrogradant si souvent, sans compter les pics d'accelération et les coups de frein brutaux, qu'il a dû faire doubler sa consommation de carburant. Je n'en avais rien à faire. Que l'on ai un accident, et que je perde cet enfant dans la foulée, ça ne m'aurait pas rendue dépressive. D'ailleurs, je n'avais encore aucune idée de ce que je ferais une fois l'accouchement terminé. Spencer divague dans ses délires de mariage et de pavillon écossais, mais il se fourre le doigt dans l'oeil.

Quand on arrive devant le bar, je claque la portière de sa voiture sans l'embrasser, esquissant un vague merci. C'est à peine s'il ne m'accompagne pas jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Je rentre en trombe dans la grande salle. Les clients ne me dévisagent pas. Les gens sont ouverts à notre époque, et les habitués connaissent déjà l'histoire par coeur. Kevin m'adresse un coucou très enthousiaste, et Rose me fait un clin d'oeil alors qu'elle sert un couple de retraités. Curieux comme tous les hommes deviennent plus attentionnés dès qu'une femme affiche des courbes maternelles.

- Bonjour...Lançais-je à Mr et Mrs Bleek dans les couloirs des vestiaires, lorsque je les y croisais.

Ils me répondirent chaleureusement. Je détestais cette nouvelle façon de me regarder, de me parler, de me juger, de me traiter qu'avaient tous les gens qui me servaient de point de repère, autrefois. Pourquoi avaient-ils tous changé? Même ma mère, cette vipère, s'était mise à me sourire presque franchement et à me faire passer des layettes depuis que je lui avais annoncé la nouvelle (en criant, du jardin, comme toujours). Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour que tout redevienne comme avant. Qu'on me voit comme Bethany, et pas comme Bethany la Femme Enceinte.

Quelques secondes plus tard, j'avais revêti mon uniforme, et je retournais en salle. Bien sûr, la minirobe noire n'était plus d'actualité, pour moi. les Bleek m'avaient proposé de la remplacer par un ensemble short et tee-shirt noirs que je recouvrais d'un tablier portant le logo du bar. On m'interdisait même d'être sexy, depuis ce bébé. J'attachais mes cheveux de Cupidon avec une minuscule barette et remettais un peu de gloss translucide avant d'aller travailler. Mais je n'allais pas où je comptais.

Là, debout devant la porte de service de la salle, Mr Bleek m'attendait de pied ferme. Je lui faisais un semblant de sourire et sortais mon carnet de la poche de mon tablier, mais il ne dégagea pas le passage. J'étais forcée de le fixer dans les yeux pour savoir ce qu'il me voulait. Je craignais qu'une fois de plus, il n'essaie de me congédier pour engager une jeune et jolie serveuse à la place de mon gros ventre, mais je compris vite que ça n'avait rien à voir avec mon congé maternité.

- Bethany, il y a quelqu'un qui veut te voir. J'esquissais un regard, mais je n'arrivais pas à voir les clients, derrière la carrure anciennement athlètique de mon patron. Table 4, ça fait des semaines qu'il demande à te voir. Tu as dix minutes.

Je sû sans peine de qui il s'agissait. Alex était dans la salle, table 4, à m'attendre. Je faisais non de la tête, avec de grands yeux paniqués, mais Mr Bleek était formel. D'un pouce, il m'indiquait le chemin, et son expression ne me laisser aucun autre choix que de me jeter dans la gueule du loup. Pour ainsi dire. Je lissais vainement mon tablier, comme si j'espèrais que mon ventre disparaisse en même temps que les faux plis.

Le rose qui me monta aux joues quand j'entrais dans la salle, et qui faisais horriblement ressortir mes taches de rousseur, avaient plusieurs sources. La gêne de me montrer dans cet état déplorable à un Apollon comme Alex, qui devait être aussi parfait qu'à son habitude; la colère de savoir qu'il était allé demander à me voir à Mr Bleek, car il savait que le patron serait le seul qui pourrait me forcer à obéir; et la chaleur dûe aux hormones que m'inspirait une nouvelle rencontre avec l'homme de mon cauchemard. Cauchemard qui avait été un doux rêve érotique à ses débuts, tout de même...

Table 4. Il était bien là, et seul, face à une chaise vide. Les jambes écartées, couvertes d'un pantalon de costume noir coupé à merveille, finissant sur des chaussures de cuir qui laissaient entrevoir une paire de chaussettes noires, en fil d'écosse. Je ne le voyais pas, mais les nombreux plis au bas de sa chemise chocolat me laissaient deviner qu'il portait une ceinture. Sa chevelure d'automne soigneusement décoiffés, tombant en mèches fines sur son front, ses oreilles, sa nuque, le rajeunissait un peu. Sa peau de marbre, son nez parfait, et sa bouche apétissante me choquèrent. Même s'ils étaient venus troubler mon sommeil plus d'une fois, je n'étais plus habituée à la perfection de ses traits.

Le pire moment fut tout de même celui où nos regards se sont croisés. Immédiatement, mes joues sont passées d'un rose poudrée à un pivoine cramoisi. L'intensité de ses prunelles, d'où l'or semblait couler, en fusion, pour venir bruler ma peau et mon âme, me laissait sans voix. Avec le peu d'équilibre et d'énergie qu'il me restait après ce regard, je m'asseyais à sa table, là où j'étais attendue. Ses lèvres douces et charnues s'étirèrent en un sourire en coin terriblement enjoleur, et je me giflais intérieurement d'avoir refusé de le voir pendant si longtemps.

- Bethany...Je retrouve la voix de mon rêve, plus langoureuse, plus envoutante encore...

- Alex...Il sourit et pris un air agréablement surpris.

- Tu te souviens de mon nom, je suis impressioné. Je prenais sa réflexion comme un reproche, et face à son visage d'ange démoniaque, je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre que m'excuser.

- J'ai été très occupée. Il hocha la tête lentement, longuement. Son regard inquisiteur glissa de mes yeux à ma bouche, ma gorge, ma poitrine, et mon ventre. Je me tortillais sur ma chaise, embarassée.

- Félicitations. J'acquiesçais faiblement à mon tour. Il n'avait pas vraiment l'air ravi de la nouvelle, ni même surpris. Je n'en étais pas déçue, mais je me sentais presque coupable d'attendre un enfant de mon petit ami, quand il me regardait ainsi. Vous lui avez choisi un prénom?

- Non. De toute façon, on ne sait même pas encore si c'est un garçon ou une fille. Me justifiais-je, évasive et désintéressée.

- Dommage...Et je détestais sa façon de ne pas être blessé, ni jaloux!

La table à laquelle nous étions installés était à l'image des autres du bar. Petite et ronde, recouverte de PVC noir, surmontée d'une tasse de café qui n'avait pas encore été touchée. Je me doutais déjà qu'il partirait sans en boire une gorgée. Elle me sembla encore plus minuscule lorsque le corps d'ivoire d'Alex se pencha par-dessus, un sourire aux lèvres. Mon coeur se mis à battre plus fort que tout, et l'expression changeante de son regard me fit presque penser qu'il pouvait l'entendre.

- Et toi, tu as des choses à me raconter? Je tentais d'éloigner la conversation de mon ventre et la chose qu'il contenait pour me recentrer sur l'essentiel: lui. Comme à chaque fois que je lui posais une question, il haussait les épaules et un petit sourire de dérision illuminait ses lèvres pleines.

- Mon frère prévoit de se marier dans une dizaine de moi.

- Paul? Il secoua la tête.

- Non, Richard. Je hochais la tête lentement. Je pensais qu'il était déjà marié à la blonde magnifique et un peu effrayante que j'avais déjà rencontrée. Il précisa. Ils renouvellent leurs voeux, en fait.

- Ho...Très romantique. Il hocha la tête, et me sourit à nouveau, provocant les mêmes spasmes dans mon coeur.

- J'espère qu'on aura la chance de t'y voir? J'étais plutôt surprise de sa proposition.

- Ce n'est pas aux mariés de distribuer des invitations, normalement? Il haussa les épaules.

- C'est tout comme...Et puis ce sera en petit comité...

- Est-ce que mon fiancé est le bienvenu? Bien sur, je ne l'y aurais jamais embarqué, simple provocation, à laquelle Alex fut bon public.

- Je pense que je serrai un bien meilleur cavalier que Spencer...

J'entendis Mrs Bleek toussoter, passant près de notre table. Mon gros ventre m'autorisait à arriver en retard, mais apparemment pas à passer du temps avec mon ange au lieu de travailler. Alex aussi compris le message. Je le vis jeter quelques pièces sur la table, juste de quoi payer le café intact.

- Tu veux que je t'en fasse un café à emporter? Ca m'agaçait de le voir partir sans jamais boire ce qu'on lui servait. Il ria doucement, à une de ces farces qu'apparemment seul lui pouvait comprendre, avant de rétorquer avec un air espiègle.

- Honnetement, Beth, ce n'est pas pour son café que je viens dans ce bar...

Si c'était possible, mon coeur se mis à battre encore plus vite, et mes joues devinrent encore plus rouges. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de réaliser ce qui se passait que déjà, il avait fait le tour de la table pour me dire au revoir. J'aurais voulu le repousser, lui expliquer qu'avec le bébé, je ne pouvais plus me permettre de faire n'importe quoi, que les gens se poseraient des questions, qu'ils parleraient...Mais comme d'habitude, je fus trop lente pour lui, et déjà ses lèvres se posaient sur ma joue.

Aussi chaste que fut ce baiser en apparence, il déclencha en moi un éventail d'émotions jamais exploitées encore. Je distinguais parfaitement le contour de ses lèvres glacées qui brûlaient ma peau. Je sentais ces petites décharges d'électricité étranges qui prenaient leur source à sa bouche pour se transmettre sur ma peau et couler sur tout mon corps. Mes paupières qui se fermèrent automatiquement, ma réflexion qui se brouilla et ces satanés papillons qui vinrent voleter au creux de mon estomac, qui se nouait lentement mais sûrement.

Et soudain, d'un simple geste, toute la magie de ce moment s'envola. Il posa sa main sur mon ventre, juste au-dessous de mon nombril. Cette fois, aucune sensation de bonheur ou d'attirance ne naquit de ce geste. J'avais l'impression qu'une main de fer, comme un étau, se resserait autour de moi. Il gela ma peau là où il me toucha, et je me sentais paniquer de l'intérieur, comme si le bébé lui-même se rebellait contre cette main étrangère et menaçante. C'était la première fois que j'avais une telle réaction. Même avec ma mère, qui était à mes yeux une créature bien plus désagréable et effrayante qu'Alex, je n'avais rien ressenti d'aussi terrifiant.

Aussi paralysant soit-il, ce contact ne dura qu'une seconde. Déjà, je distinguais la silhouette parfaite d'Alex qui sortait du bar, encore incapable de me lever de ma chaise. J'entendis vaguement Rose me demander si j'allais bien en passant à côté de ma table, et j'acquiesçais machinalement, encore sous le choc. Ma peau avait blanchi, mes mains tremblaient et je réalisais seulement maintenant que, dans la perfection d'Alex, il y avait quelque chose d'irréel. De _trop_ irréel.


	7. Don't Speak

6. Don't speak

Dans ma vie, j'ai pratiquement toujours été sûre de tout. Je ne sais pas tout, bien sûr, nuance... Mais je n'ai jamais eu d'incertitudes, et tellement peu d'hésitations. Je suis du genre à me jeter dans la gueule du loup. Je fonce tête baissée, et c'est de mes erreurs que j'apprends. J'imagine que c'est assez fréquent. De cette façon, on n'est pas toujours heureux, c'est évident. Souvent, on se prend de grandes gifles de la part de la vie, et on ne s'en remet pas toujours aussi vite qu'on souhaiterait. Mais on sait d'où on vient, et, plus important encore, on sait où on va.

Cette période de ma vie, cette ligne de conduite qui me caractérisait, s'est un peu effacée. Il y a exactement vingt-quatre semaines. C'est le moment où j'ai appris que j'attendais un enfant. À ce moment-là, dans ma tête, que tout s'est dilué. Toutes ces petites choses auxquelles je croyais (mon avenir creux et mon manque d'ambition), tout cela s'est dilapidé. sous la pression que cette grossesse mettait sur mes épaules. Mais, malgré les apparences, je suis une personne forte, et je me savais (et sais toujours) capable de m'en sortir. J'en étais sûre.

En fait, cela fait à peu près deux mois que cette confiance en moi –incluant mes jugements–, a complètement disparue. Quelque chose qui aurait pu paraître anodin, voire même ridicule –d'un point de vue extérieur. Une simple caresse, en fait. Cependant, elle n'était pas comme une caresse banale. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait paraître banal venant de la part de quelqu'un comme Alex Knight ? Rien, justement. En me touchant, il a glacé mon sang, et même mon âme. Jamais, je n'avais senti quelque chose d'aussi affreux –comme si mon bébé, lui-même, encore un fœtus inconscient, m'avait prévenu du danger que cet homme pouvait représenter pour lui. Et pour moi.

Et le doute s'est installé. Je n'avais jamais douté de quoi que ce soit, avant cela. Pas à ce point. Un sentiment de malaise, de mal être qui s'infiltrait doucement au plus profond de moi, une angoisse permanente qui se muant en une paranoïa ridicule. Je ne le savais pas, mais je sentais qu'Alex et sa famille n'étaient pas comme moi. Qu'ils n'étaient pas comme nous, plutôt. Ce que je trouvais beau et fascinant, quelques semaines plus tôt, je le trouvais maintenant anormal et terrifiant.

Sa peau, d'une douceur et d'une blancheur parfaite, ses deux grands cernes qui lui moulaient un regard d'anti-héro au lieu de gâcher son visage d'archange, ses sourcils finement tracés, ses iris d'une couleur dorée si irréelle, ses cils épais et aussi séduisants que sa crinière châtaine, sa bouche pâle et mieux dessinée que celle d'une femme, sa carrure à la fois trop puissante et trop douce, sa grâce de lynx, ses gestes mesurés, ses sourires aguicheurs et ses regards perçants l'âme...Tout cela était beau, mais bien trop.

Il n'y aurait eu que lui, j'aurais peut-être pu croire à un ange mis sur ma route par je ne sais quel dieu miséricordieux. Mais non, ils sont quatre. Et même sa belle-sœur, qui ne fait aucunement partie de la famille, était soumise aux mêmes règles de perfection étranges. J'ai longtemps cherché des adjectifs qui auraient pu espérer qualifier leur beauté. Somptueux, gracieux, merveilleux, sublime, étrange, incroyable, émouvant...Mais celui sur lequel je me suis arrêtée, celui qui leur convenait le mieux, n'avait rien de rassurant. Inhumain.

- Alors?

Il me fixe de ce regard d'enfant. Il a ces grands yeux d'un bleu brillant qui ont l'air d'arriver tout droit d'un dessin animé. Il attend que je parle aussi impatiemment qu'un cadeau de Noël. Et je souris. Intérieurement, je me meurs de ces doutes qui me rongent, et que je vais devoir élucider avant que mon cerveau ne délire encore plus sur des hypothèses ridicules et loufoques d'espèce inhumaine. Il faut que je sourisse, que je paraisse heureuse. Pour lui, je n'ai aucune raison de me sentir mal. Je suis enceinte, nous nous aimons, tout va bien. Est-ce qu'il peut vraiment croire que tout est aussi simple?

- Garçon!

Il me serre dans ses bras. Son torse est musclé, je le sens, mais n'a rien à voir avec l'étendue de marbre que je devine sous les vêtements d'Alex. Il me serre fort, toujours plus fort, parfois même jusqu'à écraser mon ventre et le rendre douloureux. Son visage, comme celui d'un enfant, vient se loger contre mon cou, inspirant profondément les parfums qui s'en échappent. Cette étreinte ne ressemble pas à ce dont j'ai besoin. Je veux être rassurée, me sentir en sécurité...Là, c'est mon rôle de consoler Spencer.

Tout le temps du repas, nous avons parlé de « ça »… enfin, du bébé. J'aime ce bébé, parce que même si je ne l'ai pas désiré, le sentir grandir en moi est une expérience émouvante, qui me rend fière. Mais la place envahissante qu'il commence à prendre dans ma vie me fait peur. Même une fois accouché, je ne veux pas que cet enfant me transforme en une mère poule incapable de faire autre chose que s'en occuper. Je veux avoir une vie intéressante, excitante!

Mais Spencer ne voit pas les choses sous cet œil, lui. Un mariage post-bébé, des prénoms potentiels à gogo, une jolie chambre peinte en bleu dans un sympathique pavillon banlieusard, une douce mère au foyer et un papa travaillant dur chaque jour pour subvenir aux besoins de sa petite tribu. Sans compter les petites sœurs et petits frères à venir, pour tenir compagnie à maman... À l'écouter, on est en train de vivre un mauvais remake de "La petite maison dans la prairie". Pitié...

Je le laisse parler. Je n'ai pas envie de briser ses rêves de famille exemplaire en réclamant ma liberté, mon indépendance et le droit de flirter avec un type aussi dangereux et bizarre qu'Alex. Ce serait idiot et irresponsable. Et je suis presque certaine que ces lubies sont dues à la grossesse et la folie des hormones qu'elle entraine. Je ne vais tout de même pas faire imploser ma future famille pour une histoire d'attirance irrésistible pour un inhumain!

D'ailleurs, puisqu'on en revient à parler de lui, je dois le voir aujourd'hui. Mes sentiments sont toujours mitigés, quand il s'agit d'Alex. J'ai toujours terriblement envie de le voir, de sentir son odeur divine, d'admirer ses traits de dieu grec, d'entendre sa voix douce et virile... Mais il y a cette once de peur, naissant dans mon estomac à chaque fois que je me rappelle de notre dernière rencontre, m'empêche d'en profiter pleinement.

Je débarrasse la table. En arrière plan, j'entends la voix si familière et attendue de Spencer, se mêlant au brouhaha de la télévision. Je n'écoute pas ce qu'il me dit, je n'en comprends pas un mot. En réalité, je suis à des années lumières de cette cuisine et de cette discussion. Tout ce qui me préoccupe tourne autour des Knight et de ces mystères, qui n'en seront bientôt plus.

Je n'ai pas besoin de beaucoup réfléchir pour me choisir une tenue. Si avant, c'était un vrai dilemme, aujourd'hui, le choix est plutôt restreint, avec ce ventre énorme. Je choisis une robe dans des tons vieux rose, légère. Elle est assez décolletée et resserrée sous la poitrine, puis ample et longue jusqu'aux genoux. Le meilleur rapport sexy-confortable des vêtements de grossesse, si vous voulez mon avis. Avec ça, les cheveux en chignon et une paire de spartiates dorées feront l'affaire.

Depuis que je suis enceinte, voir Alex en cachette de Spencer est devenu beaucoup moins compliqué. Le bougre, il s'imagine que ce beau ventre bien tendu est une armure contre tous les prétendants. Il n'a pas tord : en général, personne n'ose draguer une femme enceinte. Cependant, étrangement, Alex s'échappe à cette règle. Encore une fois, il se démarque du genre humain. Je commence à voir des indices partout...

- Où tu vas? Aucun soupçon dans sa voix, aucune inquiétude. Je souris.

- Rose m'a invitée à prendre un café en ville, et puis je passerais faire quelques courses...

Il acquiesce simplement. La mort du couple, voilà ce qui l'attend. Il est trop sûr de moi, trop sûr de nous, comme s'il n'attendait plus rien de cette relation, que seule la mort pourrait nous séparer. Il ferait mieux de se méfier : il y a autres choses, que la mort, qui peuvent être tentante quand on a vingt ans. Je m'approche du sofa, où il est étalé, l'embrasse sur la joue, et ne m'attarde pas plus ici.

Conduire est devenu une tâche difficile, tout comme faire les courses ou simplement ramasser mes clés. Le ventre m'éloigne de mon volant, des pédales, et me donne l'impression que ma ceinture va transpercer ma chair. Si seulement je pouvais m'en débarrasser. Pas forcément du bébé, mais au moins de ces rondeurs disgracieuses et gênantes. Je démarre en trombe, comme je le faisais avant, et me rend le plus vite possible à notre point de rendez-vous.

Rien de très secret en fait, ni de réellement inquiétant. Il m'avait demandé un endroit en dehors de la ville, et j'avais demandé du public. Il avait simplement rit sous cape, mais pas refusé. Après m'être retrouvée seule avec lui au restaurant, à la laverie et dans sa propre voiture, je ne peux pas concevoir que ce garçon veuille ma mort. Ou alors il est long à la détente, et ça n'a pas l'air d'être son cas.

Plus je m'approche du dit lieu, plus je deviens nerveuse. Je suis de plus en plus brusque, mes doigts tapotent le volant au moindre feu rouge, je râle après quiconque qui ralentit mon voyage. J'espère seulement qu'il sera là avant moi, qu'il ne m'oblige pas à l'attendre, à me demander si oui ou non il viendra, s'il n'a pas trouvé entre temps une créature aussi fascinante et belle que lui pour l'inviter à ma place.

Je soupire de soulagement. Alex est bien là. Je ne le regarde pas directement, mais je reconnais ce corps qui se reflète dans la vitrine d'une petite épicerie. Il ne faut surtout pas que je le regarde, ou bien je suis certaine de rater le créneau que je suis en train d'entamer. Avec méthode et le plus de concentration dont je suis capable en ce moment, je braque et contre-braque mes roues jusqu'à me placer dignement au bord du trottoir. Je coupe le contact et sors de la voiture, un peu tendue.

- Bonjour...

- Salut.

Pourquoi dire bonjour quand la plupart des jeunes d'aujourd'hui disent salut? Pourquoi ce sourire en coin si séduisant, si électrisant? Pourquoi être si sûr de soi? Pourquoi froncer le nez quand je m'approche alors que mon parfum sent extrêmement bon? Pourquoi ce doute dans le regard lorsqu'il croise le mien? Il s'approche de moi et embrasse ma joue, même s'il voit que j'en suis gênée. Pourquoi sa peau est-elle si dure, si froide? On dirait qu'il est...mort?

- Comment vas-tu? demande-t-il en regardant indécemment mon ventre.

- Bien, merci. Inconsciemment, je pose la main sur mon ventre en lui répondant.

- On va se promener?

Il me tend sa main. Je la regarde sans bouger, terriblement hésitante. Ce n'est pas de la main que j'ai peur, bien sûr, mais des conséquences que ce geste pourrait avoir. Quand je touche cette peau glacée et inanimée, je me sens transportée, je perds tout mon bon sens, et c'est la dernière chose que je veux aujourd'hui. Néanmoins, ses yeux arrivent à capter les miens, et ne me laissent pas le choix. À peine les prunelles de miel agissent de leur charme que déjà, nous partons main dans la main.

L'endroit où il m'emmène est assez agréable. C'est une sorte de sentier pédestre, bordé par une forêt claire. Il y a peu de gens, seulement quelques couples romantiques. Exactement ce dont on a l'air, Alex et moi. Les oiseaux chantent, la brise soulève nos cheveux et le parfum des fleurs...Un vrai Walt Disney! L'odeur de ses vêtements et de sa peau est tout de même plus puissante que toutes celles de la nature. Un mélange indescriptible, boisé, fruité...Quelque chose d'exotique et de rassurant, d'irrésistible. Je me sens comme un chat qui flaire du thon, honteuse de me réduire à mes instincts animaux.

- Quelque chose ne va pas? Sa voix tendre, douce et trop attirante ne me fait pas émerger, mais me plonge dans une léthargie inquiétante.

- J'ai...La tête qui tourne...

- On va s'assoir, Betty.

Je ne le repousse pas quand il me prend dans ses bras, même si j'aimerais me débattre. J'ai réellement la tête qui tourne, mais cela n'a strictement rien à voir avec les efforts de marche que je viens de faire. Je ne reprends pas mes esprits. Par contre, dans mes délires, je réalise tout de même ce qui m'arrive. Par ses simples regards, son odeurs, ses gestes, il arrive à me rendre nauséeuse tellement j'en suis émue. Ce n'est pas humain.

Je le sens me lâcher lentement, m'allonger sur ce qui semble être aussi confortable que du bois, sûrement un banc. Je pousse un soupire d'inconfort en sentant les lattes strier mon dos, mais il n'y prête pas attention. Mes yeux sont fermés, mes sourcils froncés, et j'essaye simplement de revenir à moi-même sans me laisser distraire par un de ses traits trop parfaits.

- Bethany?

C'est peine perdue : quand j'ouvre les yeux, je le trouve assis près de moi, le visage trop proche du mien. Il parait réellement inquiet, comme s'il n'avait jamais vu personne réagir de cette façon. Je préfère ne pas regarder ses pupilles, mais je ne peux lutter contre son souffle froid et son haleine délicieusement parfumée qui vient mourir sur mes lèvres. Pourquoi une torture pareille, pourquoi?

- Arrêtes de faire ça Alex, s'il te plait...

- De faire quoi?

J'hoquète un petit rire involontaire et ironique. Comme s'il ne se doutait pas que c'était lui qui avait provoqué ce malaise. Comme s'il n'avait jamais remarqué cet effet incroyable qu'il avait sur moi, et sur bons nombres d'autres femmes de n'importe quel âge! Comme s'il n'avait jamais profité de ses dons d'hypnotiseur pour me faire accepter quelque chose, ou me convaincre qu'il avait raison...

- De me manipuler comme un pantin! J'essaye de me relever, un peu trop vite, et il me retient.

- Tu devrais te reposer, t'as l'air un peu à bout de nerfs.

Je me rassois. Pas parce que j'en ai besoin, mais simplement parce qu'il me l'a demandé. Je n'arrive pas à lui mentir, comme je n'arrive pas à ne pas suivre ses conseils, à ne pas respecter ses ordres, à refuser ses invitations...J'ai l'impression d'être entièrement sous son pouvoir. Il faut que je le lui dise, il faut que j'en parle. Mais d'abord, il m'interrompt.

- Embrasse-moi, Beth.

Je n'imagine même pas la tête que je dois avoir à ce moment précis. Bouche entrouverte, yeux écarquillés et cerveau en pause. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il me demande cela maintenant, surtout pile au moment où je veux avoir une discussion sérieuse avec lui. Quand j'arrive enfin à reprendre contrôle sur mon corps, je secoue faiblement la tête, évitant de le regarder en face.

- Non.

Mais, comme prévu, il ne se laisse pas refuser quoi que ce soit. Étrangement rapide, même sur une distance si courte que cinquante centimètres, il s'approche de moi et prend mon visage en coupe entre ses mains. Elles sont froides, alors comment peuvent-elles me brûler la peau comme deux braises incandescentes? Mon corps et parcourut de frissons à la fois agaçants et délicieux dès que mes yeux sont forcés de regarder dans les siens. L'or liquide, les cils épais, la bouche tendre et proche, tout y est pour que je perde la tête une nouvelle fois.

- Spencer...

-Shhh...Embrasse-moi Beth.

La tentation est trop forte, trop accessible, je n'y résiste plus. J'aurais préféré que ce soit lui qui m'embrasse mais peu importe, obéir est un plaisir, aujourd'hui. Je ne ferme pas les yeux, profitant de ce contact qui est maintenant un rayon bouillonnant de sa pupille à la mienne. Je me hisse sur la pointe des pieds, tant bien que mal, et après une ultime seconde d'hésitation, nos lèvres se touchent.

La décharge électrique a traversé ma colonne vertébrale, ma nuque, avant de redescendre en dizaines de frissons glacés dans chacun de mes membres, bras, jambes, pour finir par une explosion de fourmis au bout de chaque extrémité. Mon cerveau a complètement arrêté de fonctionner, cette fois. Mon estomac est devenu un volcan, bouillonnant de je ne sais quelles sensations étranges et fascinantes. Son odeur, son goût, la sensation de sa peau puissante contre la mienne, tout ça était trop puissant pour moi.

Échappant totalement à mon propre contrôle, j'ai encerclé sa nuque de mes mains. Je l'ai serré du plus fort que j'ai pu, même si je ne sentais même pas son cou plier sous le poids. Ses mains sont venues se poser sur mes reins, plus douces, moins emportées. Pourtant, je ne désirais qu'une seule chose maintenant, que lui aussi me serre fort, que je sente la pression de ses bras sur mes côtes, son buste écrasé contre le mien.

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'approfondir ce baiser. Les lèvres ouvertes, les paupières maintenant closes, j'ai vraiment cru imploser lorsque nos langues se sont touchées. La sienne était fraîche et à peine humide. Quand je l'ai caressée, il a laissé échappr un soupir de plaisir très étrange, comme un grognement. J'ai voulu rendre ce baiser encore plus langoureux, mais il m'a doucement repoussée. Si je me laissais complètement allée à mes désirs, lui était encore plein de retenue, comme s'il avait peur de me blesser...

- Dis-moi la vérité, Alex. Est-ce que tu es normal?

Les yeux embués d'un désir qui les avait bizarrement noircis, il se fixa sur moi, avant de ricaner sous cape, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire. Les cheveux à peine décoiffés par mes caresses incessantes, son teint n'avait même pas rosi sous l'excitation, sa bouche n'était pas gonflée, il ne haletait même pas. Comme si rien ne venait de se passer.

- Ca dépend de ce que tu entends par "normal", tout est relatif, tu sais...

C'était le moment d'être franche et courageuse. Ce baiser, dont j'étais encore envoutée et étourdie, était la cerise sur le gâteau, la preuve par excellence de la supériorité d'Alex sur mon espèce. Aucun homme sur terre n'était capable de procurer de telles sensations en un seul baiser. Je n'avais même jamais ressentit cela de toute ma vie, sans même parler de baiser! Il fallait que je sache, et tant pis si je me trompais. Je me sens ridicule.

- Alex, est-ce que tu es un être humain?


	8. Clinging on for life

**7. Clinging on for life**

Comment peut-il avoir autant d'emprise sur moi en un seul regard? Pourquoi, dès que ses yeux rencontrent les miens, je me transforme en une masse gluante et écervellée? Son visage, bien qu'il vienne de me repousser, n'est qu'à quelques centimètres du mien. Il ne nous faudrait même pas une seconde pour franchir cet espace. Mais pour l'instant, je n'y pense même pas. Les yeux rivés sur les siens, je me laisse tendrement bercer, et envouter, par le pouvoir mystique de ses oeillades.

Les prunelles, dans leurs grands yeux, protégées par ces cils trop longs et trop épais pour être décents, me fixent, concentrées. Il exerce de son pouvoir sur moi, encore, et je le laisse faire. Mais que faire contre ces magnifiques perles qui semblent moulées dans le plus pur, le plus doux, le plus parfumé des caramels? Et cette faculté qu'il a de révéler ses sentiments par ses regards... Parfois il s'emporte (ses yeux devenant deux pierres d'onyx, hostiles) ; d'autres fois, comme maintenant, tendre, il laisse le caramel se fondre jusqu'en inonder mon corps, mon esprit… même mon âme.

- Pourquoi poser une question si ridicule, Beth?

Sa voix sonore –bien que douce et feutrée— n'arrange rien à mon état. Pourtant, je dois me concentrer, reprendre mes esprits… ne pas le laisser se dérober. Pour ce faire, je ferme les paupières. Même si, aussi près de lui, je sens toujours sa présence –bouleversante et sa fragrance étonnement attirante– : ne plus avoir de contact direct avec ses yeux me redonne un peu consistance.

_"Es-tu humain?"_ Je suis obligée d'avouer que, sortie de son contexte, ma question est totalement risible. Avec mes théories loufoques que j'arbore sans preuve tangible, on me croirait sortie tout droit d'une mauvaise série télévisée de science-fiction! Mais le jeu n'en vaut-il pas la chandelle? Et, de toute façon, si ce n'était pas une question d'humanité, la famille Knight a forcément quelque chose de plus de nous, les humains normaux, pour que les fées se soient à ce point penchées sur leurs berceaux!

- Réponds simplement, Alex.

Je ne voulais pas être aussi ferme, ni aussi raide, mais il ne me laisse pas le choix. À peine ai-je le malheur de baisser ma garde quelque secondes que déjà il s'occupa de m'hypnotiser avec ses charmes fous et dangereux. Non, je n'ai pas le choix. Et puis, ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer. D'ailleurs, il a l'air parfaitement détendu, voire amusé, par notre petite querelle. L'ombre d'un de ces demi-sourires que j'aime tant se dessine sur ses lèvres parfaites.

- Une faveur, d'abord.

Je lève un sourcil, sceptique.

- C'est une condition? (Il fait la moue).

- Pas des plus désagréables j'espère, mais en quelque sorte, oui, ajoute-t-il.

Je hoche simplement la tête pour signifier que j'accepte. Quoi qu'il m'impose, je ne pourrais pas le lui refuser, de toute façon. Il reprend.

- Un dernier baiser...

Sa voix est langoureuse, trainante et sensuelle. Je suis assez choquée par sa requête, après tout, nous venons déjà de vivre notre premier baiser et, qui plus est, il a fini par me repousser! Mais comme je le disais, je suis tout à fait incapable de lui refuser quoi que ce soit. Et soyons honnête, l'embrasser est un loisir auquel je pourrais m'adonner toute la sainte journée! Hésitante, mais en connaissance de causes cette fois, je m'avance vers lui pour réitérer l'expérience. Soudain, alors que mes bras sont bien partis pour reprendre leur place derrière sa nuque, il m'attrape les mains pour me retenir. Doucement, il chuchote à mon oreille.

- Laisse-moi faire, cette fois...

La seule sensation de son souffle frais et parfumée contre ma jugulaire déclenche des spasmes de plaisir et de crainte entremêlés, tout à fait inattendus. Je sens ses grandes mains, dures et froides comme le marbre, envelopper mon visage, de part et d'autres de mes joues. Immédiatement, nos regards s'entrecroisent, et je me laisse une fois de plus réduire à l'état de mollusque aux hormones bouillonnantes.

Je suis tellement anéantie par l'intensité de son regard, que je me rends à peine compte qu'il me fait me rasseoir sur ce banc de bois. De même, il m'incite à m'y rallonger, sur le dos, comme quelques minutes plus tôt, alors que j'étais en proie à une horrible et mystérieuse crise. Je n'ai pas non plus remarqué qu'étrangement, au moment où nous avons le plus besoin d'intimité, le parc se vide rapidement. Si bien qu'aucun promeneur n'est assez près pour nous voir, ni nous entendre.

- Simplement, détends-toi...

Il chuchote toujours, sans me lâcher des yeux une seconde. Au fond, je suis peu amène à cela. Me détendre, me ramollir, je ne le fais que trop dès qu'Alex est dans les parages. Chaque fois, il gagnait un peu plus de terrain, un peu plus de pouvoir sur moi. Mais comme toujours, les yeux noyés dans l'abîme des siens, je n'ai trouvé ni l'envie, ni les raisons valables de ne pas obéir.

Voyant son visage s'agrandir dans mon champ de vision, et son torse fin –mais puissant— s'ajuster parfaitement au mien, je comprends qu'il vient de s'allonger sur le banc avec moi. Ou plutôt _sur_ moi si j'en crois son bassin, posé sur le mien. Néanmoins, ce n'est pas désagréable. Il fait si attention à ne pas s'appuyer sur moi qu'on croirait qu'il ne pèse rien, et il se cambre assez pour que nous ne soyons pas gênés par mon ventre proéminent.

Sa bouche, lisse et à peine humide, se repend de baisers, allant de l'orée de ma poitrine jusqu'au creux de mon oreille, passant par ma gorge, ma mâchoire, mon épaule. Tantôt il me happe de baisers doux et aériens ; tantôt, il s'étale en de longues trainées langoureuses, qui rendent ses baisers encore plus désirables. Les lèvres glacées sur ma peau échauffée par l'excitation me donnent des frissons étranges, comme des amorces d'une hydrocution.

Non content de me faire découvrir de pareils délices grâce à sa bouche, mon être surnaturel a tenté de les décupler d'un doigté d'expert. Ses mains, dont les jointures deviennent si blanches que je suis persuadée qu'elles ne vont pas tarder à devenir translucides, prennent appuis sur le banc, de chaque côté de ma tête. Une seule se détache de sa prise pour venir me caresser. Avant même d'en sentir le contact sur ma peau, je me sens obligée de retenir mon souffle. Si Alex a l'air concentré, calculateur, je ne suis déjà plus qu'une poupée de chiffon, rougie et haletante, à sa merci.

Je sens sa paume, soudain, contre ma jambe. Si c'est possible, mon cœur se met à tambouriner encore plus fort qu'il ne le faisait déjà. Il ne cesse de se délecter de ma gorge, tandis que sa main habile caresse mon genou. Je ne sais comment, il réussit à me faire plier la jambe de telle façon que ma robe légère tombe sur mes hanches de façon peu pudique. Pourtant, ni Alex ni moi n'y prêtons la moindre attention.

Ses caresses remontent lentement ma cuisse, rebroussants parfois chemins pour mieux repasser, me sentir frissoner. Je sens sa main effleurer le tissus aérien de mes sous-vêtements, sans s'y attarder toutefois. Je m'en serais sans doute étonnée si je n'étais pas en train de savourer la peau douce et fraiche sur mon flanc, mes côtes. Son visage est enfoui dans mon cou, le happant parfois de sa langue ou y appuyant ses lèvres.

Son comportement est étrange, inhabituel, de ce que j'ai pu voir des garçons de mon âge. Il est passionné, mais pas aussi empressé, ni brusque, malgré le désir palpable qui nait entre nous. On dirait qu'il cherche à être le plus proche de moi possible, comme s'il désirait que son corps fonde dans le mien, qu'on ne forme plus qu'un. Je m'autorise à glisser un bras autour de sa nuque, à promener mes doigts dans sa chevelure épaisse et souple, tandis que l'autre agrippe le banc pour éviter que je ne défaille.

Sa main semble enfin trouver sa place autour de ma hanche, puisque je ne la sens plus bouger. Sa bouche se décolle de ma gorge humide, m'arrachant un soupir de regret que je ne soupçonnais même pas. Il souhaite sûrement me laisser quelques secondes de répit, juste de quoi aspirer une dose vitale d'oxygène, avant de réattaquer. Il ne m'a même pas encore véritablement embrassée, et pourtant mon être tout entier n'est plus qu'un brasier gigantesque. J'ai eu tort de diriger les opérations, la première fois...

Son visage se recadre en face du mien, à moins de deux centimètres de moi, je pense. M'habituant peu à peu à son effet sur moi, je prends précaution de détailler chacun des traits de son visage d'ange, gardant ses yeux pour la fin. Je sais simplement que dès que je croiserais les prunelles dorées et subtiles, je n'aurais plus aucune envie d'en détacher mon regard. Et je n'ai pas tort, puisqu'après m'être émerveillé de son teint magnifique, de sa mâchoire puissante, de ses lèvres aux contours délicats, de son nez aristocrate, de son front lisse et pâle, de ses cheveux extraordinaires, je replonge dans ma dépendance aux iris caramel.

- Tu es tellement différente des autres...Murmure-t-il plus pour lui-même que pour moi, au travers d'une moitié de sourire énigmatique.

Je n'ai pas le temps d'analyser la nature de ce compliment, savoir si c'est réellement un bien à ses yeux, avant de me faire à nouveau enfermer par son pouvoir. Je ne me demande même pas comment, en s'appuyant si peu sur moi, il peut tenir en équilibre sans montrer aucune trace d'effort. Honnêtement, je m'en fiche comme de l'an quarante. Tout ce qui compte, c'est qu'il est là, avec moi, prêt à me faire vivre une expérience incroyable de plus. Dans une minute, tout sera peut-être différent, mais pour le moment, je savoure, insouciante.

Je crains qu'il ne puisse entendre les battements de mon cœur –tellement affolés qu'ils me font mal. Ma main se détache de ses cheveux pour se poser sur sa joue gelée, le plus naturellement du monde. Je suis bien assez bouillante pour réchauffer deux corps, de toute façon. Son visage se rapproche, lentement mais sûrement, et le désir en moi est si fort que je pourrais exploser de plaisir sans même que nos bouches ne s'effleurent. Je voudrais garder les yeux grands ouverts, pouvoir observer sa splendeur pendant notre baiser, mais son beau visage devient trouble, peu à peu, et mes paupières se ferment d'elles-mêmes.

Yeux clos, j'ai l'impression que mes sens se développent, même en un laps de temps aussi court. J'entends sa respiration, étonnamment calme et régulière, je sens son souffle si délicieusement parfumé, inqualifiable, contre ma bouche bêtement entrouverte. Je perçois même le bruissement de nos vêtements, le frottement de nos peaux, la moiteur avide de la mienne contre la magnifique étendue lisse et blanche de la sienne, intacte. Tout ça est incroyable, mais chacune de ses sensations s'estompe, disparait dès qu'il m'embrasse.

Jamais, de toute ma vie, jamais je n'avais ressenti cela. Aucun mot, aucun sentiment, aucune sensation humaine ne peut qualifier ce que je ressens en ce moment même. La pulpe de ses lèvres, bien que dure et froide comme la pierre, semble s'animer, s'assouplir à mon contact. Comme si elle se moulait directement sur les miennes, comme si elles étaient faites pour s'embrasser. Elles bougent si peu contre la surface des miennes que je n'ai même pas la force de mouvoir.

Quand soudain, il entrouvre ses lèvres, et à nouveau, je sens cette haleine hallucinante me prendre la gorge. C'est plus doux que les jardins fleuris de printemps, plus fort que les embruns de l'océan, plus rassurant que le parfum boisé des sapins, plus tentant qu'un gâteau fraîchement sorti du four, dégoulinant de chocolat fondu. J'ai l'impression que c'était tout cela et pourtant –en même temps—, ce n'était qu'une odeur ne ressemblant à aucun de ces exemples… mais, Gand Dieu, que c'était bon!

Et apparemment, cela a le don de faire perdre la tête aux gens. Autrefois inerte, molle, et faible (soit un comportement tout à fait habituel en face d'Alex Knight), je me lance maintenant à l'assaut de ses lèvres, de son corps, sans pouvoir - ni vouloir - m'arrêter. Je suis ivre de lui et de ce parfum que j'approche de ma langue. Il se contracte parfois, puis se détend à nouveau, mais n'arrête jamais de m'embrasser.

Notre échange dure ainsi un bon bout de temps, à s'enlacer, se caresser, s'embrasser. Tout cela, bien que très excitant, reste véritablement chaste et pieu. Sûrement un contre coup de mon état de _"future maman"._ Je suis maintenant hors d'haleine, anéantie par ce désir qui devient trop fort, qui tape à mes tempes et bourdonne à mes oreilles. Alex a l'air de s'en rendre compte, car il se recule un peu, refusant une fois de plus de poursuivre notre baiser. Suit alors un long silence qui, bizarrement, ne me met pas mal à l'aise.

Quand je ferme les yeux, je le sens se tendre, près de moi. Il me faut tout de même quelques secondes pour reprendre ma respiration, et en même temps, réaliser pourquoi il m'a embrassée. Il sait très bien qu'il a cette influence inexplicable sur ma volonté, quand je me tiens trop près de lui. Il essayait simplement de brouiller les pistes, de me détourner de mon but. Mais il se trompe, je ne suis pas aussi faible. Du moins, plus dès que je ne le regarde plus. Je respire profondément.

- Bethany? Me héla-t-il de sa voix sensuelle. Tu es sûre que tout va bien?

Mes paupières toujours fermement scellées, je me contentais d'un hochement de tête pour le rassurer. Il faut que je me concentre, que je sois capable de raisonnement, ce qui semble être coutume face à quelqu'un - ou quelque chose - comme les Knight. Décidemment, la moindre petite question tenait du chemin de croix quand il s'agissait d'en savoir plus sur lui ou sa famille! Je tente pourtant de ne pas perdre mes objectifs de vue.

- La question, Alex. Je respire encore difficilement. Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. J'entends un léger soupir, suivi d'un rire franchement amusé, mais retenu.

- Tu comptes rester les yeux fermés éternellement? Je sens le sourire dans ses paroles, mais ne l'accompagne pas. Il pourrait très bien me charmer sans même que je sois hypnotisée par ses yeux.

- Si je ne te regarde pas, j'arrive mieux à me concentrer.

Évidemment, je me trouve idiote de lui avouer cela! Mais que voulez-vous? Je peine tellement à lui mentir!

-Dis-moi la vérité.

Un nouveau silence s'abattit sur nous. Je crois qu'il réfléchit à ce que je viens de dire. Ou bien il commence à avoir des doutes sur ma plausible démence (et dans ce cas je me suis gourée sur toute la ligne), ou alors il est gêné parce que j'ai mis à découvert son terrible stratagème pour m'attraper dans ses filets. Autant dire que c'était inutile, je me jetterais si volontiers dans ses filets...

Je secoue la tête. Même en pensées, j'arrive à me laisser obnubiler sans qu'il n'y soit pour rien, c'est un véritable fléau. Soudain, il reprend la parole. Sa voix est toujours la même, onctueuse et feutrée, mais il est étonnamment sec, ou plutôt, amer. C'est à peine si la bile, ou un quelconque venin, ne lui sort pas de la bouche comme la bave de la gueule d'un chien enragé.

- Tu ne la supporterais pas...

Il a l'air étrange. Lui, plein de charisme, de vanité, d'une arrogance d'un autre siècle, semble maintenant complètement désemparé. Il m'apparait soudain faible, sans défense, surtout avec ce ton bordé de regrets et d'amertume. Je voudrais pouvoir aller le serrer dans mes bras, le réconforter, mais quelque chose me dit que je le regretterais sûrement immédiatement.

- Choque-moi, dis-je tout à coup –moi-même étonnée par mon accès de courage.

Comme je m'y attendais, cette sensation nouvelle se dissipe tout de suite après mon intervention, et de nouveau, j'ai peur. Peur qu'il ait raison, que je sois réellement incapable de supporter la vérité. En tout cas, ce fatalisme montre bien que quelque chose d'anormal se cache sous la perfection des membres de la famille Knight. Je ne suis peut-être pas si folle que cela, tout compte fait.

Doucement, je me remets assise sur le banc, à ses côtés, ouvrant enfin les yeux. Sa voix penaude m'enlève toute impression de danger, même si ce n'est sûrement qu'un leurre. Néanmoins, je reste droite comme un I quand je sens son buste pivoter vers moi, et je ne détourne pas les yeux de cet habituel ciel gris perle lorsqu'il se saisit de ma main, la caressant doucement entre les siennes. Voilà que mon cœur repart de plus bel!

- Je ne suis pas de ton espèce, déclare-t-il de but en blanc. Je tressaille.

- Tu veux dire que tu n'es pas humain, c'est ça? Il acquiesce simplement, sachant que je le vois du coin de l'œil. Je m'en doutais.

Je tente de garder un minimum de self control. Juste de quoi survivre jusqu'à ce que je puisse m'échapper et me réfugier dans mon petit appartement, dans les bras de Spencer. En attendant, stoïque, je ne joue même pas un jeu destiné à le tromper (je ne suis pas assez douée pour ça!), mais je suis tout simplement paralysée par la nouvelle. Mes doutes, je les croyais puériles et stupides. Par contre, entendre une vérité aussi sordide, cela glace le sang.

- Mon espèce est née bien après la tienne. En fait, elle est née quand les humains se sont mis en quête de vie éternelle. Après moult recherches, un d'eux compris comment s'éviter la mort. Depuis, des tas d'humains deviennent des nôtres chaque jour, par cette soif de vie éternelle et de puissance qui caractérise les tiens.

- Tu es quoi, alors, un...Un mort-vivant? M'enquis-je. Un sourire triste, tellement adorable, se dessina sur les lèvres monstrueuses qui m'ont embrassée une minute plus tôt.

- Si on veut...Mais ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on nous appelle. Il me jette un bref coup d'œil, que j'ignore. Je déglutis, priant pour que ce soit moins bruyamment que j'en ai l'impression.

- Et...Comment vous appelle-t-on?

Ce suspense était à la fois intenable, et rassurant. Je meurs d'envie de savoir à quelle race étrange et surpuissante appartiennent Alex et les siens, mais d'un autre côté, rien ne m'effraie plus que le mot que s'apprête à prononcer mon Apollon démoniaque. Extra-terrestre, démon, sorcier, que sais-je...

- Les vampires.

Je sens mon cœur s'arrêter. Je ne respire plus. Mon sang se glace dans mes veines, et mes muscles se contractent un par un. J'ai dû mal entendre. Extérieurement, je suis crispée, mais impassible. A l'intérieur, en revanche, je deviens furie. Je ne suis pas du genre à croire aux créatures mythiques, je ne suis même pas superstitieuse! C'est complètement impossible, et pourtant, l'expression dure et renfrogné de son visage trop parfait ne laisse aucune place à la plaisanterie. Il est donc sérieux, c'est donc vrai.

J'observe chacun de ses traits, tandis qu'il ne me regarde plus. Tout ce que je trouvais irrésistible il y a quelques secondes me semble maintenant terrifiant. Sa peau n'est dure et froide que parce qu'il est mort, allez savoir il y a combien de temps. Ses prunelles ne sont pas belles mais véritablement paralysantes. Son haleine est un leurre, comme le reste. La pâleur de son teint, les grands cernes violets, témoignaient de la faim insatiable, de l'absence de sang dans ses veines. Voilà pourquoi il n'haletait pas comme moi, il ne rougissait pas comme moi, tout à l'heure.

Je me rends soudain compte que sa beauté n'est pas innocente. Si ces créatures sont aussi belles, c'est seulement pour séduire les humains, et les conduire plus facilement vers une mort certaine. Je pose inconsciemment une main tendue sur mon ventre. Je songe à ce passé proche, où sa bouche délicieuse se promenait, avide, contre mon cou nu. Mon cœur recommence à battre, trop vite, trop fort. Je risque ma vie, et celle de mon bébé, chaque seconde que je passe près de lui.

J'imagine l'immonde lieu, sûrement une sorte de crypte, où lui et sa morbide famille doivent s'abriter. Je les imagine, crocs dévoilés, en train d'aspirer avidement le sang d'une pauvre enfant. Je vois même les traces rouges sur les lèvres parfaites, le liquide vital dégoulinant de leur gosier. La puanteur cadavérique de l'endroit, les cercueils où chacun se repose sans pour autant trouver le sommeil, les longues nuits de traque dans les rues désertées de Stirling...Un frisson me secoue, je suis glacée.

Soudain, je me mets à secouer la tête, comme une idiote. Je retire ma main de l'emprise des siennes comme s'il était victime d'une maladie extrêmement contagieuse. Je n'arrive pas à croire que depuis tout ce temps, je m'éprends d'un cadavre cannibale. Je me lève, sens ma robe qui glisse rapidement sur mes cuisses, reprenant sa place initiale. Une boule serre ma gorge quand je pense à Spencer. Alex lève son visage vers moi, mais je détourne le regard. Je ne veux plus le voir, plus l'entendre. J'ai déjà bien assez de mal à ne pas m'échapper en courant et brandir un crucifix.

Sans une parole de plus, je tourne les talons et hâte le pas. J'espère de tout mon cœur qu'il me laissera partir, et que je retrouverais ma voiture sans mal. Malheureusement, c'est peine perdue. J'avance de quelques mètres sur la terre battue, mes sandales foulant le sol avec trop d'empressement pour être naturelles. Je n'ai rien vu, et encore moins entendu. Peut-être ai-je à peine senti un faible courant d'air dans mes cheveux décoiffés, mais il est soudain là, devant moi. Je ne peux pas empêcher mon geste de recul, ni le cri de terreur, bien qu'étouffé, qui s'échappe de ma gorge.

- Bethany, reste, je t'en supplie...

Je n'ai pas regardé ses yeux, il ne faut surtout pas, sinon c'est perdu d'avance. Sa voix n'est plus cette musique sensuelle, mais un simple murmure enfantin. Son ton n'essaye même pas d'être séducteur, il est tout simplement implorant, suppliant. Est-ce honnête ou une comédie de plus? Aucune idée, mais je ne tiens pas à prendre de risque. De toute façon, je ne suis pas en état de réfléchir, mais de m'enfuir.

Je le contourne sans le regarder, encore sous le choc, et je continue ma route. Je ne l'entends pas me suivre, et, quand quelques mètres plus loin, je me retourne, il a disparu. Je me mets alors à courir sur le chemin, tenant mon ventre lourd d'une main. Je n'arrive pas à croire à ce qui m'arrive, je suis complètement abasourdie, choquée. Je m'arrête à la sortie du parc, essoufflée. Tournant la tête à droite, puis à gauche, j'aperçois soudain ma chère voiture, au bout de la rue.

C'est dans la voiture que je laisse enfin toute ma peur, toute mon angoisse, toute mon incompréhension, s'exprimer. En pleurant comme une gamine de dix ans, je veux me retenir sans le pouvoir (merci les hormones!). Je conduis plus rapidement, plus brusquement que d'habitude. En fait, je conduis comme Spencer le fait, rien à voir avec les passages de rapports souples et à peine remarquable d'Alex. Les larmes forment une épaisse vitre sur ma vue. Heureusement, je connais Stirling par cœur. Sinon, j'aurais sûrement eu un accident, dans le cas contraire.

J'arrive chez moi sans que les larmes ne tarissent. Je pleure à gros sanglots, incapable de me consoler moi-même. J'ai besoin de pleurer, de sentir toute cette peur, toute cette culpabilité partir, avec mon vampire. Et, même si je ne suis pas à même à me l'avouer, je suis aussi triste. Aussi étrange, aussi inhumain qu'Alex ait été, je ne m'étais pas simplement laissée séduire par ses traits divins. J'en étais tombée amoureuse.


	9. Lonely

_Salut tout le monde!!_

_J'espère que le dernier chapitre vous a plut, et que celui-là vous plaira aussi. Un grand merci à toutes celles qui reviewent, mais honnêtement, quand je compare le nombre de reviews au nombre de lectrices, je suis un peu déçue. N'oubliez pas que les petits commentaires (même les plus critiques) me donnent envie de poster plus vite ;)_

_Je voulais aussi vous dire que les chapitres 8, 9 et 10 seront postés assez rapidement les uns des autres (enfin, seulement si j'arrive à plus de cinq reviews par chapitre ). Comme on n'y verra pas Alex, ce ne seront pas ceux que vous attendrez avec impatience, mais j'ai quand même une jolie surprise pour vous !!_

_Une dernière chose: vous avez sûrement remarqué que mes textes ont une bien meilleure orthographe depuis quelques chapitres. C'est grâce à ma bêta (dont je préserve l'anonymat à sa demande XD)! Un grand merci pour elle et son travail, rapide et excellent!_

* * *

**8. Lonely**

Contrairement à ce que j'en ai pensé, il y a quelques semaines, je ne suis pas perdue sans Alex. Je ne pense presque plus à lui. Cela, arrive, je l'avoue, mais si peu… Parfois, en découvrant un mannequin de publicité qui n'en est qu'une pâle copie ou en me laissant embrasser par Spencer, je réalise (bien malgré moi !) qu'il n'arrive pas à la cheville d'Alex. Il n'a pas ce "je ne sais quoi"...Il n'est qu'humain, en fait. En général, je secoue la tête pour chasser ces pensées, et je m'efforce d'apprécier la douce normalité de mon train-train quotidien. C'est ainsi qu'est fait l'humain, non ? Qui n'aime pas se plonger dans le déni quand cela peut panser un cœur ou deux ?

Dans le doux petit monde que je me suis fabriquée, il n'y pas de vampire, ni de contes de fées, ni autres créatures mythiques. Dans mon monde, je suis une jeune femme enceinte –tout ce qui a de plus banal—, qui héberge sa démone adolescente de belle-sœur, qui chérit l'homme de sa vie, qui caresse à la longueur de journée pour s'assurer de la santé de sa progéniture. Je suis aussi une jeune femme qui renoue doucement avec sa mère alcoolique et névrosée et qui a récemment arrêté de travailler pour préserver sa grossesse.

Et je suis là, à balancer des sourire à qui mieux-mieux, à ramasser des fleurs sauvages pour en faire des bouquets colorés que j'expose dans ma cuisine… Je fais à manger, mon ménage, je regarde la télévision… Je sors parfois en amoureux, je pique des crises de nerfs de temps en temps. Il m'arrive même de pleurer à cause des bousculades hormonales. Charmant tableau, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis une femme de vingt ans et enceinte (tout ce qui a de plus ordinaire).

Bizarrement, je ne vous rappelle pas quelqu'un ? Mon ancienne "moi" ! Je suis redevenue celle que j'étais, il y a encore quelques mois. Cette fille passe-partout contre qui je me battais pour qu'elle devienne quelqu'un d'important. J'ai finalement réussi à supprimer chaque parcelle d'amusement et d'aventure de ma vie pour en revenir à ce que je détestais : la monotonie. Je ne la déteste plus autant. Je prends plaisir à effectuer ces tâches courantes, à ce recevoir ces plaisirs simples… Du moins, c'est ce que je fais croire à tout le monde.

Mais vous et moi, nous le savons : ce n'est pas ce que je veux ! Ce n'est pas la vie que j'aime, pas celle qui me vibrer ou bien celle qui me donne le sourire au levé. J'ai besoin d'aventures, de surprises… bonnes ou mauvaises ! Cependant, je veux de quoi faire pulser les battements de mon cœur et bourdonner à mes oreilles. Je dois sûrement être folle, irresponsable ou masochiste, mais suis-je la seule ? Est-ce que –nulle part sur la Terre—, quelqu'un a envie d'être excité, d'être exalté ?

Je sais pertinemment ce qui me manque pour retrouver cette vie –ou, plus exactement, je sais _qui_ me manque—, mais je m'y refuse. Tout est trop complexe, trop effrayant… Toute cette histoire est trop absurde. À un tel point que je ne veux pas y croire. Je m'interdis même à penser à ce mot, cette absurdité qu'il a essayé de me faire avaler. C'est impossible : de telles choses n'existent que dans les vieux Goethe que j'aimais lire, autrefois. Rien de vrai. Rien de possible. Encore ce foutu déni !

- Chérie? m'appela Spencer. Tu devrais te coucher, mon amour...

- Mmmm...

Sur le canapé, je m'assoupis. La télévision ne m'apporte pas grand chose, ces émissions de téléréalité ne sont bonnes qu'à montrer des filles à la plastique parfaite, et des garçons ultra-sportifs qui jouent de fausse séduction pour enrichir les producteurs. J'acquiesce. Il est vraiment temps que je me mette au lit. Ce soir, Spencer n'a rien à espérer, je suis vraiment morte de fatigue. Dommage pour lui, parce que pour une fois, sa squatteuse de demi-sœur est partie dormir sous un autre toit, celui de sa meilleure copine. Grand bien lui fasse.

En me couchant, comme chaque soir, je ne peux m'empêcher de repenser à cet après-midi, quand Alex m'a avoué ce qu'il était. Je me souviens aussi des jours qui ont suivi, et de moi relisant tous ces vieux bouquins sur ces monstres que j'avais adorés. Salem, de Stephen King… Le petit village rapidement infesté par ces créatures infâmes qui vident les habitants de leur sang et les réduisent à l'état de morts-vivants. Ou pire, ces vieux contes où le séduisant défunt profite d'une jeune vierge naïve...Ces histoires qui me divertissaient me donnent maintenant froid dans le dos.

Et pourtant, dans aucun de ces ouvrages, je ne retrouve des traits communs avec Alex. Il a ce pouvoir de séduction incroyable, et ce physique bien trop parfait, mais il n'attend pas la nuit pour sortir de sa demeure! Et les crocs ne dépassent pas de ses lèvres. Bien que mystérieux, il ne s'est jamais privé d'un sourire, d'un rire, d'une taquinerie… Il ne correspond en rien à cette image morbide que je me fais de ces… bêtes.

Qui plus est, des tas de questions restent sans réponses, pour moi. J'ai fréquenté Alex pendant quelques mois, le voyant régulièrement. Je l'ai vu entouré de ses frères, de sa belle-sœur… Je me suis retrouvée seule avec lui maintes fois, parfois même dans sa propre voiture…Et jamais il n'a cherché à me nuire. Il m'a toujours gratifiée de ces baisers odieusement provocants, mais jamais il n'a exprimé une envie de me blesser… Jamais je ne me suis sentie en danger, jamais je n'aurais cru qu'il pourrait me tuer…

Les muscles engourdis, je me lève lentement du canapé, afin que Spencer puisse le convertir en lit. Il suffit de le faire basculer et d'enlever la housse de coton pour accéder au lit deux places. Il est un peu bancal et la qualité du matelas me promet une belle scoliose dans quelques années, mais je n'ai pas le choix, je m'en contente. Un peu plus réveillée, j'y jette une paire de drap et des coussins, que je prends dans un des placards muraux. Je m'allonge –ou plutôt je m'affale—, à ma place habituelle, la plus proche du mur.

- Tu restes dormir avec moi?

- Erm... Non, pas ce soir, chérie, je me lève tôt demain.

- Ho… À demain soir, alors?

- Oui, je passerais en fin d'après-midi, promis.

Je lui souris faiblement. Il s'appuis sur le lit pour se pencher, et m'embrasse rapidement. Si rapidement que je n'ai même pas le temps de réagir, il est déjà à la porte, clefs en main. Je jette un coup d'œil la pendule: une heure vingt-sept. Le pauvre, il va avoir du mal à se réveiller, demain matin. Je le soupçonne aussi de ne plus supporter mes envies, qui deviennent de plus en plus fréquentes, et pas moins excentriques. Hier soir encore, il a dû aller me chercher un cheeseburger et un soda à l'orange à presque minuit. Je sais que c'est stupide, mais je n'y peux rien, et puis je ne voudrais pas me priver et donner des tâches de naissance à mon fils.

J'entends un grondement : la moto presque neuve de Spencer démarre. Je l'entends accélérer, rouler dans ma rue. Puis, le bruit se fait, sinon plus doux, plus lointain, et bientôt, je ne l'entends même plus. Un frisson parcourt ma colonne vertébrale. Je n'ai peut-être pas objecté le jour de son achat, mais je suis totalement contre ce genre d'engin. Surtout entre les mains de fous du volant comme Spencer. Si jamais il lui arrive malheur, je ne me pardonnerais jamais de lui avoir donné mon accord pour l'acheter.

Je me saisis de la télécommande. De toute façon, à cette heure-ci, il n'y a plus rien d'intéressant. Je zappe quelques instants, à peine distraite par les images que je vois défiler sur l'écran. Le son est trop fort, les couleurs trop violentes. Tout ça me fatigue plus que ça ne me maintiens éveillée. Je finis par éteindre le poste à distance, sérieusement agacée, et triste de devoir dormir seule. Depuis que Joe habite ici, entre elle et Spencer, je dors tout le temps avec quelqu'un à mes côtés.

Comme souvent, je me mets à me tourner, et me retourner, dans le lit. Un coup j'ai froid et je me remonte la couette épaisse jusqu'aux oreilles, un coup j'ai chaud et je sors complètement des draps. Je ne sais pas si c'est une question d'hormones ou si je suis tout simplement en train de céder à la folie furieuse, mais à chaque soir –que le Bon Dieu fait—, je subis des heures entières de retournements et de mal-être dans ce lit. Encore plus lorsque je m'y retrouve seule, et que quelqu'un a malencontreusement gâché ma nuit déjà bien entamée.

Exaspérée par ce petit manège, je décide de quitter mon lit. J'enfile rapidement une paire de chaussettes, et je me dirige vers ma kitchenette, m'asseyant comme toujours sur le rebord du plan de travail. Étonnant que j'arrive encore à faire cela après huit mois de grossesse… Peut-être même que sans le savoir, je suis en train de précipiter l'arrivée de bébé? Ca ne serait pas une mauvaise chose, en tout cas! J'ai tellement hâte de voir de quelle jolie couleur seront ses yeux… Le seul inconvénient serait qu'on ne lui a pas encore choisi de prénom…

Un verre de jus de fruit, voilà ce qu'il me faut. Heureusement, j'en garde toujours une ou deux briques d'avance dans le frigo. Au début de ma grossesse, c'était la seule boisson que j'acceptais d'ingurgiter… Et encore aujourd'hui, cela reste la plus sûre. Banane, mangue… Je ne pense pas que ces fruits là puissent m'empêcher de dormir, je m'en sers donc un grand verre, généreux et frais. Au lieu de boire le nectar d'une traite, comme je le fais souvent, je prends le temps de le savourer, et surtout de m'apaiser.

Une fois le verre bu, lavé, essuyé et rangé, je peux envisager de retrouver mon pseudo lit. Le vent rafraichissant, quoiqu'un peu humide, qui s'infiltre à travers les voilages devrait pourtant m'aider à trouver le sommeil. Ne perdant pas espoir, je m'allonge à ma place, fermant les yeux. Le mieux est de ne pas penser, et d'attendre Morphée dans le calme le plus religieux. Comme j'en ai l'habitude, je rentre ma main dans la doublure de ma taie d'oreiller, et je me mets en chien de fusil. Je dors toujours ainsi. Tout va bien, jusqu'à ce que sous mes doigts, je sente quelque chose d'étrange, comme un petit bout de papier.

Curieuse, je le sors de mon oreiller. Est-ce que j'aurais été assez idiote pour y cacher une note que Spencer n'est pas censé voir? Ou est-ce lui qui m'y a glissé un mot doux pendant que je dormais? En dépliant le papier, je m'aperçois que ce n'est ni l'un, ni l'autre. Je ne reconnais pas l'écriture dans laquelle est écrit ce mot. Une calligraphie appliquée, noble, comme datant d'un autre siècle. Mon cœur se met à battre la chamade quand je comprends de qui vient ce mot. Alex a dû entrer chez moi pour l'y laisser, pourtant, je ne l'y avais pas invité.

_Bethany,  
Je suis désolé de t'avoir effrayée,  
C'était la dernière chose que je voulais...  
Sache que je ne te ferais jamais de mal,  
Tu me manques tellement...  
Si tu veux encore de moi, il te suffit d'appeler...  
Je te promets que je serais là, à t'attendre, n'importe quand...  
Je T'aime, _

_Alex._


	10. Emergency

_Coucou!!_

_Voilà le nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira _

_Merci à toutes les revieweuses, j'espère que vous serez aussi nombreuses!! ;)_

_J'attends simplement la correction du prochain chapitre pour l'envoyer, je sais que vous devez être impatientes de revoir Alex ;)_

* * *

**9. Emergency**

J'ai beau souffler le plus rapidement du monde, inspirer le plus longuement que je peux, rien n'y fait. Toutes ces choses que j'ai pu lire, écouter, voir…Tout cela n'était rien, comparé à ce que cette douleur peut être, dans la vie réelle. Et le pire, dans tout cela, est que personne ne peut rien pour moi. C'est un mauvais moment à passer, se disent sans doute les autres. Pour moi, c'est pire que cela: un véritable enfer personnel.

Dans ma vie, je dois bien l'avouer, je n'ai pas vraiment été habituée à la douleur physique. Au contraire, c'était bien plus aux douleurs psychologiques (dont certaines d'entre elles étaient très récentes). Par contre, jamais je n'avais fait de séjour à l'hôpital avant aujourd'hui et encore moins avec une telle souffrance! C'est encore une chance que je sois parvenue à l'hôpital à temps.

Tout a commencé il y a quelques heures. J'étais tranquillement allongée sur mon lit, avec Joe, un bol de cacahuètes nous séparant. Nous étions (et sommes toujours, je suppose), dimanche soir. Vous l'avez certainement compris: il n'y avait rien d'intéressant à la télé. En bonnes filles que nous sommes, nous avons ressorti nos vieux DVD pour l'occasion. Après une brève hésitation entre Titanic et Ghost, nous avons opté pour le plus mielleux des deux.

Dehors, la pluie tombait à verse. Il faisait assez froid –ce qui n'était pas si exceptionnel à Stirling— et j'étais plutôt satisfaite de mon petit nid douiller, même si je ne le partageais pas avec la personne que je désirais. Johanna et moi commentions avidement les robes froufroutés de Rose et les magnifiques yeux de Jack lorsque la première douleur est arrivée.

Cela a été soudain, inattendu et bien entendu, effrayant. J'avais peur de cette douleur, car –même si je savais d'où elle émergeait—, je n'en connaissais pas la cause, ni les conséquences. « Est-ce que j'étais en danger, me suis-je demandée, à ce moment-là? Pire : est-ce que c'est lui qui l'est? » Je n'ai eu à peine le temps de me poser la question que, déjà, tout était redevenu normal.

« - Betty? Tu te sens bien? », m'a demandé ma belle-sœur, inquiète. Incapable de parler sans perdre la voix, j'ai simplement hoché la tête avec un sourire –qui était surtout destiné à la rassurer.

Notre relation - à Johanna et moi-même - a beaucoup changé, depuis son arrivée chez moi. Je n'ai jamais eu vraiment confiance en elle (la façon qu'elle a de monopoliser Spencer y étant pour beaucoup), mais ces derniers temps, les choses ne sont plus les mêmes. Spencer n'est plus le centre de ma vie. Cela fait déjà quelque temps que mon monde ne tourne plus autour de lui, mais cette fois, je n'ai pas à m'en sentir coupable.

Mon unique but est de mener à bien ma grossesse. Je veux voir mon petit garçon naître, je veux le voir parler, marcher, manger, jouer, grandir, pleurer…Je veux être sa mère, sa maman… celle dont je n'ai jamais pu profiter. Cependant, différemment de mon cas, mon fils aura droit à cette mère parfaite (que j'ai si souvent rêvé d'avoir) que je lui offrirai. Il est déjà mon soleil, et dans mon ventre, personne ne peut me le prendre. Personne ne peut l'atteindre, à part moi, et je n'ai à jalouser personne.

C'est peut-être un peu cruel, un peu égoïste, mais j'échangerais mille fois Spencer contre mon fils. Peut importe que ce soit son père. Ce bébé est une part de moi, et ma seule raison de vivre est de le protéger. C'est pourquoi je ne peux pas mettre ma vie en danger, c'est pourquoi je ne peux plus continuer à le voir, lui. Il est trop dangereux… Alex.

« - Je vais te faire un chocolat chaud, tu devrais peut-être dormir, maintenant. », a suggéré Joe.

Maintenant que nous n'avons plus à nous lancer dans des joutes silencieuses pour s'accaparer Spencer, toute notre tension s'est envolée. De plus, depuis le début de ma grossesse, elle a été particulièrement douce, mature et attentionnée. Je n'en attendais pas tant de la part d'une fille de seize ans.

« - Merci. » ai-je simplement répondu . Même si la douleur m'avait quitté, je restais faible et tourmentée.

Sous les instructions de la bienfaisante future marraine, j'ai bu la tasse fumante qu'elle m'a apportée. C'était brûlant, sucré, et délicieux. Au fil des semaines, le chocolat était devenu une sorte d'obsession. J'adorais cela et j'en voulais toujours plus, sous n'importe quelle forme. Mélangé au lait, cela avait aussi le don de me faire tomber dans les bras de Morphée plus tôt que prévu.

J'étais partie pour faire une bonne nuit. J'entendais vaguement le générique doux et romantique de Titanic, et le bruit de la pluie sur les vitres formait un fond sonore apaisant. Sans compter que j'étais rassasiée, au chaud, et que Johanna me caressait les cheveux avec un soin presque maternel. Un léger sourire flottait sur mes lèvres lorsque je me suis laissée sombrer dans un sommeil sans rêve.

Malheureusement, cela aurait été trop beau. Une toute petite douleur, et puis une nuit complète? C'était trop espéré. Je suppose qu'il s'était écoulé quelques heures, entre le moment où le film s'était terminé et celui où je m'étais réveillée en panique, faisant sursauter Joe par la même occasion.

« - Qu'est-ce qui se passe Betty? », a-t-elle demandé.

J'étais cette fois complètement incapable de bouger, et encore moins de parler. C'était une souffrance étrange, inconnue. Très douloureux et soudain, mais supportable. Pas sans grincer des dents, c'est vrai, mais c'était endurable. Plus que tout, c'était une sensation incomparable. Je comprenais enfin pourquoi les femmes que j'avais interrogées là-dessus étaient incapables de s'exprimer correctement.

Je sentais tout se tendre en moi. Le ballon de gym auquel ressemblait déjà mon ventre semblait s'étirer encore plus, presque jusqu'à faire craqueler ma peau. Bêtement, j'ai pensé aux vergetures avec lesquelles je devrais vivre après ça. Mon nombril était au centre de toutes les tensions, et je priais - sottement, encore - pour qu'il ne se déchire pas sous la pression.

Si l'extérieur de la cage dorée de mon fils était inquiétant, ce n'était encore rien comparé à l'intérieur. C'était une sensation bizarre, comme des coups de couteaux profonds, et puis des dizaines de crampes à la suite. Dans ma douleur, j'avais l'impression de savoir exactement à quel endroit chaque organe se situait. Je sentais mon estomac menacer de rendre face à la souffrance, et mes intestins compressés en arrière plan ne demander qu'à reprendre leurs places initiales.

Mais plus que tout, je sentais mon utérus. Un organe que je bénissais chaque jour pour être si hospitalier pour mon fils. D'ordinaire, je le sentais bouger à l'intérieur gaiement… Je pouvais même sentir qu'il était heureux d'être là, et impatient d'en sortir. Stupide, je sais… En tout cas, à cet instant, ce n'était plus qu'un bout de chair tordue par la douleur, qui peinait à laisser son prisonnier s'évader. Mais pourquoi? D'après les médecins, il n'était pas encore temps! Est-ce quelque chose allait mal? Est-ce que je risquais de le perdre?

« - A…Appelle Spencer, Joe… » J'étais à peine parvenue à prononcer ces mots. Paniquée, Joe partit vers la cuisine. Elle se saisit de son portable avec vivacité. Elle était plus opérationnelle que je ne croyais.

« - Spence? Rapplique en vitesse, Betty n'est pas bien du tout… » J'aurais voulu lui souffler de le rassurer. Après tout, il serait moins difficile de se sortir de là s'il n'était pas aussi stressé que nous. Tout à coup, Joe rougit. « Quoi?! » J'étais alerte, bien que je ne comprenne rien. « C'est ça! » Et elle raccrocha.

Sans me regarder, elle ouvrit le placard mural où je rangeais mes affaires. Il était trop tôt pour que le bébé naisse, et je n'avais pas encore préparé ma valise pour la maternité. En moins de dix secondes, elle s'en était occupée. Je l'entendais respirer fort, marmonner. Bientôt, ma douleur disparut, et je pus enfin lui parler.

« - Joe… » J'étais encore assez essoufflée. « Pourquoi t'es-tu mise en colère contre lui? » Ce n'était pas un reproche, mais une sincère curiosité. Il était rare que Joe se mette dans cet état face à son demi-frère.

« - Il va falloir qu'on se débrouille autrement, Betty, parce que Spence ne vient pas… » M'annonça-t-elle. Mes yeux sortirent de leurs orbites. Comment cela : Spencer ne venait pas? Pourquoi? Où était-il? Était-ce assez important pour qu'il rate la naissance de notre premier -et sûrement unique- enfant?

« - Quoi?! » Hurlai-je. Je n'arrivais pas à le croire. Comment pouvait-il me faire cela?

Je ne sais pas si cela a été dû à cette montée de stress ou simplement à l'ouverture de mon col, mais une nouvelle vague de douleur se pointa. Toujours aussi étrange…C'était à la fois la pire et la meilleure sensation de ma vie. Quelque chose qui me faisait souffrir, mais qui m'annonçait l'événement le plus heureux de toute mon existence.

Joe arriva près de moi en moins de deux. Elle était -comme n'importe qui- impuissante face à ma situation. Elle me prit dans ses bras et murmura à mon oreille que tout allait bien se passer, qu'on trouverait une solution. J'en étais moins sûre, mais l'attention, et la sûreté dans sa voix, m'ont rassurée. Ma peine se dissipa encore.

« - On devrait appeler une ambulance. » Pensai-je à haute voix, encore une fois à bout de souffle. Elle secoua la tête.

« - Ta maison est trop éloignée du centre ville, ils mettront un temps fou pour arriver. Et puis la nuit, ils doivent être encore moins pressés… » Spécula-t-elle. Elle se remettait déjà à la tâche, profitant de mon répit pour s'occuper des dernières affaires -principalement de toilette- à emporter à l'hôpital.

Alors quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'elle planifiait? Me faire accoucher elle-même dans la baignoire, grâce aux vidéos de ses cours de Sciences? Je n'avais même pas de baignoire! Elle lut la panique dans mes yeux, et je vis la peur dans les siens. Avant que j'eus pu comprendre ce qu'elle manigançait, elle faisait tinter un trousseau de clés dans sa main droite.

« - Oublies ça tout de suite! » Ordonnai-je. Elle était trop jeune et si peu expérimentée pour que je prenne ce risque. Trois vies étaient en danger ce soir, et je ne souhaitais en risquer aucune.

« - Fais-moi confiance, Betty, j'ai déjà conduit! Je t'assure que ce n'est pas un caprice, je m'en fous complètement, je ne fais ça que pour toi! » Se défendit-elle. J'en aurais probablement douté quelques semaines plus tôt, mais là, avec cet air sincère et inquiet sur son visage poupin, je ne pus pas résister.

« - J'en ai pour dix secondes! » M'avertit-elle avant de disparaître de l'appartement. Elle avait pris la valise avec elle.

Je stressais comme je ne l'avais jamais fait avant. Quelle future mère irresponsable que je faisais pour mettre la vie de son bébé et celle d'une gamine à peine plus vieille en danger? Je n'eus guère le temps de me poser la question, car une nouvelle contraction me prit. Elles étaient trop douloureuses, et trop rapprochées dans le temps, j'étais convaincue que c'était mauvais signe.

Lorsque Joe revint, je la trouvais presque risible. Dans son pyjama rose bonbon, ses chaussons à tête d'ourson et avec cette coiffure négligée, elle était vraiment ridicule. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle n'avait prêté aucune espèce d'attention à son apparence. Ca devait être un signe: elle était réellement préoccupée, elle ne désirait pas simplement conduire.

« - Tu peux marcher? » Me demanda-t-elle, pressée.

« - Je ne sais pas… » Hésitai-je, à peine remise des dernières crampes. Je l'entendis soupirer.

Johanna n'avait peut-être que seize ans, mais elle paraissait bien plus vieille que moi. Peut-être pas ces derniers mois, avec mon gros ventre, c'est vrai. Mais en général, c'était plutôt elle qu'on prenait pour la copine de Spencer, et moi pour la petite sœur. Elle était plus grande, et plus forte que moi. Ce n'était pas très difficile, je vous l'accorde.

Grâce à cette différence, elle put me conduire jusqu'à la voiture. En d'autres temps, elle aurait pu me porter, mais avec mon ventre, c'était impossible. Elle m'a donc soutenu par les épaules -aussi bien qu'elle le put- et m'a installée dans la voiture. Son courage et son dévouement m'époustouflaient.

J'ai eu une autre contraction sur le chemin. J'avais l'impression qu'à chaque coup de stress, une nouvelle contraction se déclenchait. J'ignorais si ça avait un réel rapport, mais je ne pouvais décemment pas réduire mon angoisse avec Joe au volant. Elle avait sans doute déjà conduit, puisqu'elle distinguait l'accélérateur du frein, mais sa conduite était encore plus brusque que celle de son frère. Ils avaient dû hériter cela de leur père!

« - A-t-elle perdue les eaux? » Demanda soudain une voix aiguë, étrangère. Nous étions arrivées à l'hôpital. Lorsque je sentis mon bas de pyjama trempé me coller aux cuisses, je compris que je n'avais pas besoin de lui répondre.

Et voilà où je me retrouve maintenant. Je suis dans ce même hôpital, transportée dans ce qu'ils appellent froidement une salle de travail. Je suis allongée sur ce pseudo lit, avec un oreiller énorme sous ma tête, et la main de Joe serrée dans la mienne. Je n'ai pas encore commencé à accoucher, mais les crampes sont encore plus puissantes, et ma délivrance se rapproche à grands pas.

Je n'aime pas beaucoup être ici. Les gens me regardent étrangement. Peut-être parce que j'ai l'air cinq ans plus jeune que je le suis? Peut-être parce que c'est une gamine qui m'accompagne et non pas un jeune homme ému? Peut-être parce que personne ne peut voir d'alliance à mon doigt? Joe devine mes peurs et me renvoie un regard rassurant.

Je n'aime pas non plus la lumière blanche et froide qui se reflète dans les lunettes rectangulaires de l'obstétricien. Encore moins la position ridicule, et peu pudique, dans laquelle je suis forcée de rester. Je ne parle même pas de leurs masques en papier ou de leurs gants de latex, comme si j'étais atteinte par une maladie grave et contagieuse.

Soudain, une nouvelle contraction fait son apparition. J'entends un _bip bip bip _angoissant, jusqu'à ce que ma douleur se calme. Quelques secondes plus tard, une autre. Les conseils sur ma respiration me parviennent lointainement. Encore une. Je gémis plus fort, incapable de me défaire de ma douleur. Une autre. Celle-là n'est pas comme les autres…

Le vrai travail commence. L'homme aux lunettes rectangulaires est entouré de trois femmes. Une est un peu en retrait. L'obstétricien est penché sur la partie la plus intime de mon corps, mais je ne m'en occupe pas. Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais sa première. Et puis je préfère qu'il voie cela de près et qu'il me soulage plus vite.

« - Comme un chien, Betty, n'oublies pas… » Me dit Joe en se moquant de moi. Elle essaye de détendre l'atmosphère. Charmante attention, mais ça n'a pas de grands effets à côté de ma torture.

« - Attention, Bethany… » Commence la voix lourde et chaude du médecin. « Respirez…. » J'obéis calmement au moindre ordre. « Poussez! » Bloquant ma respiration là où j'en étais restée, je pousse du plus fort que je peux.

Malheureusement, j'ai beau souffler le plus rapidement possible, et inspirer le plus longuement que je peux, rien n'y fait. Cela ne change rien à ma douleur, même si cela accélère le processus. Je fais plus de force en respirant de cette façon. Soudain, je le sens qui descend dangereusement.

« - Je vois sa tête! », s'exclame Joe, euphorique. Cela devait être une belle tête pour qu'elle soit si heureuse.

Je me sens plus étrange que jamais. Je n'ai pas mal. Je suis simplement mitigée. Je ne sais pas ce que je préfère: laisser partir mon bébé et le regarder grandir, à ses côtés? Ou bien l'obliger à revenir dans mon ventre et le garder là-dedans ad vitam? La deuxième solution est plus tentante, mais impossible.

« - Attention, Bethany… » Dit-il à nouveau.

Machinalement, je respire profondément, puis pousse à son signal. Quelque chose de plus gros s'extirpe de moi -sans doute ses épaules, puisqu'elles étaient le prochain obstacle attendu- lorsque je l'expulse. Je n'ai pas mal, mais j'entends parfaitement ma peau se déchirer à son passage. Je n'imagine même pas ce que je ressentirais dans quelques minutes, lorsqu'ils devront me recoudre…

J'ai encore droit à deux contractions, deux inspirations profondes, deux douloureuses poussées, avant de voir le bout du tunnel. Dans ma concentration, je n'ai attaché aucune importance à l'absence de Spencer, j'en ai assez de Joe pour me soutenir. Je suis essoufflée, morte…Mais tellement heureuse, tellement euphorique lorsque la femme qui se tenait en retrait m'annonce enfin.

« - Vous avez un magnifique petit garçon, Mademoiselle Cooper! » Je ne prête aucune attention à sa façon d'appuyer mon célibat. C'est un garçon, un magnifique petit garçon, et c'est tout ce qui compte.

Quelqu'un me le pose sur la poitrine. Instinctivement, j'enroule mes bras autours de son corps fragile, je soutiens sa nuque cotonneuse. Il pleure, fort. Il a l'air désespéré de me quitter, mais je me sens capable de l'éduquer dans ce monde de brutes. Il n'aura rien à craindre, tant que je serais là.

« - Il est vraiment magnifique… », soupire Joe, satisfaite. Je hoche la tête en sentant une larme de bonheur rouler sur ma joue.

Il est vraiment petit et frêle (sûrement parce qu'il est né cinq semaines avant le terme). Les quelques cheveux qui ornent déjà son crâne sont d'un châtain qui rappellent celui de Joe. Il a sûrement hérité cela de son grand-père paternel, car ceux de mon père étaient encore plus sombres. Ses yeux, à peine ouverts, sont du bleu naturel qu'on trouve chez tous les nourrissons.

« - Ce petit ange a-t-il un prénom? » Demanda la même sage femme. Pure rhétorique, mais j'acquiesçais tout de même. Spencer aurait préféré qu'on l'appelle Stephen, mais les absents n'ont-ils pas toujours tort?

« - Il s'appelle Ian. » Dis-je sans pouvoir m'empêcher de sourire.

Ils vont me le prendre, le laver, vérifier son groupe sanguin, le mettre dans une couverture propre, lui prendre une mèche de cheveux, noter ses mensurations et lui donner un traditionnel bracelet de caoutchouc avant de me le rendre à nouveau. Je profite donc des dernières secondes dont je dispose avant qu'on ne m'enlève mon fils pour la première fois.

« - Ian, le plus beau garçon du monde! » Lui dis-je, spécialement à lui. Il est réellement beau, et il promet de l'être plus que ses deux parents réunis. Il serait même plus beau qu'Alex et ses frères, peut-être!


	11. Boulevard of broken dreams

_Coucou tout le monde!!_

_Tout d'abord merci à toutes les lectrices, et un bisou tout particulier aux revieweuses, annon ou signées. Grâce à vous je viens d'atteindre les 108 reviews pour 10 chapitres, ça mérite bien un gros calin collectif _

_Encore un grand merci à ma bêta préféré, qui se reconnaitre: honnêtement, je sais pas comment j'ai pu écrire le début sans toi, tu es devenue indispensable, autant pour ma piètre orthographe que pour tes conseils :D (L)_

_Comme je suis pleine de gratitude aujourd'hui, je vais aussi remercier Meyer, car sans elle cette fic ne serait jamais née (ou bien j'en aurais fait un roman et aurais gagné des millions, mais ne rêvons pas!)_

_Pour celles qui s'inquiètent, destressez lol, la fic ne doit pas se terminer bientot normalement, et je n'ai pas l'intention de l'abandonner, c'est mon vrai bébé, celle-là! En plus sa petite soeur devrait suivre peu après sa fin :D_

_Comme vous l'avez peut-être remarqué, chacun de mes chapitres porte le titre d'une chanson, je vous conseille particulièrement celle-ci, des Green Day, si vous ne la connaissez pas ;)_

_Bref, bonne lecture, j'attends vos commentaires avec impatience!_

* * *

**10. Boulevard of broken dreams**

Nous, pauvres humains, avons de grands défauts. Il suffit de nous distraire pour nous faire oublier ce dont on se préoccupait le plus. Un jour, on est accro à quelque chose, et le lendemain, si on en trouve une plus amusante, on oublie la première. Elle va se perdre dans un coin de notre mémoire, et y reste jusqu'on la rappelle, parfois ad vitam.

Avant d'accoucher, je pensais qu'Alex était la chose (veuillez m'excuser si le mot sonne péjoratif) la plus inattendue et la plus excitante de ma vie. Je désirais plus que tout être avec lui, le connaître par cœur. Je désirais même plus que cela, même si maintenant, j'ai honte de l'avouer.

Mais depuis que Ian est né, c'est comme si les Knight avaient disparus. Je ne ressens aucun besoin de les appeler, de les voir, de le toucher…La vie est un long fleuve tranquille. Let it be. Mais était-ce la même pour les vampires? Est-ce qu'il m'avait oubliée aussi vite que je l'avais fait? Est-ce que je lui fais du mal?

Je n'ai aucun moyen de le savoir. Avant tout cela, avant qu'il ne m'annonce la vérité, Alex et moi nous rencontrions en permanence. Depuis que je l'ai rejeté, je n'ai plus jamais vu trace de la fratrie dans la ville. Peut-être l'avaient-ils quittée? Peut-être même qu'ils n'habitent plus le pays? Je ne pense tout de même pas que son attirance pour moi aurait été assez forte pour les pousser en dehors de l'Écosse.

Mon estomac s'est tordu. Toujours cette même crampe, toujours ce malaise lorsque je repense au mot signé d'Alex que j'ai trouvé sous mon oreiller. C'était il y a trois mois, je n'ai jamais rédigé de réponse. Il m'a conseillé d'appeler si j'avais besoin, sans même me donner un numéro où le joindre. De toute façon, je n'en ai pas besoin. Sa façon de s'adresser à moi dans cette lettre est si douce, si attentionnée…Mais ce n'est pas ce qui me rend si mal à l'aise.

Ses derniers mots. Je t'aime. Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'il ait pu les écrire. Le problème, lorsqu'on s'adresse à une créature comme Alex, est qu'on n'est jamais sûr de rien. Ces mots peuvent aussi bien être les plus purs et les plus touchants du monde qu'un ramassis de mensonges destiné à me faire tomber dans son piège. Je ne sais toujours pas quoi en penser.

Alors, comme tout humain qui se respecte, j'utilise mes meilleures armes: l'oubli, le déni. Je fais comme si Alex, Paul, Richard et Mary n'avaient jamais existé. Je fais comme si je n'étais pas au courant qu'une famille de monstres anthropophages vivait à l'intérieur de notre ville. Je fais comme si le petit bout de papier n'était pas encore caché dans la doublure de ma taie d'oreiller. Je fais comme si tout était normal.

Ce matin-là, comme bien souvent, c'est Ian qui me réveille. Pas besoin de réveil matin avec un bébé de trois mois: l'heure du biberon est mieux réglée qu'une horloge. Je jette un coup d'œil à la pendule, les yeux encore vaguement fermés. À côté de moi, un autre corps commence à bouger. J'entends grogner, mais ce n'est pas vraiment méchant. Juste un reproche d'une marraine à son filleul pour lui avoir arraché quelques minutes de sommeil.

« - Tu y vas? » Demande-t-elle, la voix enrouée et pâteuse. Je souris malgré moi. Sa dévotion est devenue illimitée.

« - Oui, oui…Tu peux te rendormir. » Dis-je. Elle grogne une nouvelle fois.

« - Je ne peux plus. Je vais préparer le petit déj' » Offre-t-elle.

Elle a un peu de temps devant elle, avant de devoir se lever et nous préparer de quoi manger. Malheureusement, pas moi. Tout est extrêmement chronométré. Je me lève rapidement, et ouvre un des placards de la cuisine. Heureusement, Joe et moi avons la présence d'esprit de préparer des biberons d'avance pour les réveils nocturnes ou trop matinaux.

Je prends un des petits récipients de plastique transparent, où la dose de lait en poudre est déjà prête. Je vais vers le robinet et remplis le biberon d'eau, machinalement. Lorsque je le mets dans le chauffe-biberon, je sens la chaleur qui commence à s'en dégager en quelques secondes. Mon ange est encore en train de pleurer, et cela me fendrait le cœur de l'entendre si je n'étais pas encore à moitié endormie.

Alors que le lait est enfin chaud, Johanna apparaît à mes côtés. Elle commence à faire couler un café frais. Je lui souris en sortant le biberon de l'appareil. Comme je le fais plusieurs fois par jour -et par nuit-, je visse une tétine sur le goulot, avant de secouer le breuvage de toutes mes forces engourdies. Il faut que ce soit parfaitement mélangé pour qu'Ian puisse le boire.

Je laisse tomber quelques gouttes de lait sur l'intérieur de mon poignet. La température semble être bonne : juste tiède. Je pose le biberon sur le plan de travail, laissant Joe à son affaire. Je me dirige vers la seconde chambre, celle où chahute mon petit Ian. Quel bonheur d'avoir un vrai appartement! Ma mère s'était surpassée à la naissance du bébé, en me l'offrant.

C'est un petit trois pièces, à peine éloigné du centre-ville. La taille est modeste, mais c'est très cosy: il y a même un petit balconnet avec vu sur la campagne. Le salon est séparé de la salle à manger-cuisine par un simple rideau de fils, et les toilettes sont dans la salle de bains, mais à part cela, on y est bien. À la base, ma mère s'était attendue à ce que je vive ici avec Spencer.

Apparemment, lui, il ne l'a pas vu de cet œil là. Oh, ne vous méprenez pas: Spencer et moi sommes toujours ensemble. En fait, tout est exactement pareil. Nous nous voyons de temps en temps, nous partageons une nuit à l'occasion. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, la naissance de Ian n'avait pas solidifié notre couple. Nous ne sommes pas une famille.

En fait, la seule vraie famille que j'ai pu fonder, est celle à laquelle je m'attendais le moins. Bien sûr, il y a Ian et moi -rien ne pourrait jamais nous séparer, je crois- mais le plus surprenant, c'est Joe. Elle est avec nous aussi protectrice qu'une mère, aussi compréhensive qu'une sœur, aussi dévouée qu'une fille. Je me serais volontiers cousu les lèvres pour toutes les méchancetés que j'ai dites sur elle dans le passé.

« - Maman est là, chéri, Maman est là… » Chuchote-je en plongeant mes mains dans le berceau. Je n'ai que des pleurs en réponse, mais cela me suffit.

Dans mes bras, il est encore si petit, si fragile. Il a la peau fine et pâle, et je peux distinguer chaque vaisseau sanguin sous celle-ci. Ses cheveux, bien que fins, sont plus nombreux que le jour où il est né. Toujours ce châtain ambré, dont Johanna est si fière qu'il ait hérité. Ses yeux ont changé. Ils ne sont plus ces perles bleues qui caractérisent les nouveau-nés, ils commencent enfin à se rapprocher de la couleur que je voulais tant voir: mon vert d'eau.

Il continue de pleurer. Plus doucement, c'est vrai, et il s'arrête un instant lorsque j'embrasse son front. J'éteins le talkie-walkie qui fait communication entre notre chambre et la sienne, avant de l'emporter avec moi jusqu'à la cuisine. Il est aussi léger qu'une assiette de pâtes. Et sa force lui permet à peine de s'accrocher à moi avidement. Il sait que je l'emmène vers son biberon.

« - Salut, bébé! » L'accueille Joe quand j'arrive dans la cuisine.

Elle se penche et embrasse son front à son tour. Encore une fois, ses pleurs tarissent. Je profite de ce moment de répit pour me saisir du biberon et m'asseoir sur une des chaises. À peine l'appendice de caoutchouc frôle ses lèvres pleines et roses, mon soleil se met à engloutir le lait à vitesse grand V.

Je l'admire qui se nourrit, oubliant mon propre estomac, qui gronde. C'est assez étrange comme sensation. Aimer quelqu'un au point de pouvoir lui donner sa vie. Ian ne dépend pas de moi. S'il m'arrivait quelque chose, il lui resterait toujours Joe, ou même Spencer. Moi, par contre, je suis totalement dépendante de ce petit être. Il me serait impossible de passer une seule journée sans lui. Impossible.

« - Tu n'as pas oublié ça, j'espère? » M'intime Joe en posant une feuille sur la table.

Si, j'avais oublié. Quand je suis entrée à l'hôpital pour mettre Ian au monde, les médecins se sont aperçus d'autre chose. D'après eux, quelque chose n'allait pas avec mon foie, et j'avais besoin de voir un spécialiste. A l'époque, je ne tenais pas à m'empoisonner la vie avec des soucis, pas lorsque tout était si parfait.

Aujourd'hui, c'est différent. J'ai eu trois mois pour m'habituer à la présence d'Ian, pour savoir que j'étais capable de m'en occuper. Mais je ne veux pas l'abandonner. Si j'ai réellement quelque chose au foie, je veux qu'on le trouve et qu'on le soigne. Parce que je ne veux pas mourir bêtement.

« - Tu viens avec moi? » Lui demande-je en retirant le biberon de la faible emprise d'Ian. Elle fait rouler ses yeux en posant une tasse de café noir devant moi.

« - Évidemment! » S'exclame-t-elle. Elle resterait dans la salle d'attente avec Ian pendant que le docteur m'ausculterait.

Je garde Ian dans mes bras durant tout le long de mon petit déjeuner. Il ne pleure plus. Il fait des bulles, il gazouille, tranquillement. J'adore regarder son petit visage des heures durant. Je ne m'en lasserais jamais. Il est aussi beau que n'importe quel inhumain, et il a le regard aussi intelligent que n'importe quel physicien. J'ai grands espoirs en lui, et j'espère sincèrement qu'il fera mieux que sa mère.

Première fois de la journée que je m'en sépare: je dois le laisser à Joe le temps que je prenne une douche. Ce n'est pas un problème. Elle est parfaitement capable de s'en occuper aussi bien que je le fais. Je peux me doucher et me préparer en toute sérénité: il ne peut rien arriver à Ian tant qu'il est avec Johanna. Que c'est bon d'être sereine. Je ne peux pas en dire autant quand je le sais dans les bras de Spencer. Il est trop brusque, trop immature…

« - Attaches-le bien » Ordonnai-je à Joe alors qu'on entrait dans la voiture. Je restais seule devant pour qu'elle puisse surveiller Ian de près.

Si, avant d'être mère, je me comportais parfois comme une folle, c'est maintenant de l'histoire ancienne. Même ma façon de conduire a changé. Depuis mon accouchement!Je ne peux pas me permettre d'être irresponsable lorsque je sais que la vie d'Ian est entre mes mains. S'il devait lui arriver quelque chose par ma faute, je ne m'en remettrais pas…

Tout à coup, j'entends quelque chose vibrer, sur le siège passager. C'est un appel, sur mon portable. Là encore, j'ai mûri: je ne réponds plus au téléphone lorsque je conduis, c'est trop distrayant, trop dangereux… Je profite d'un feu rouge pour regarder d'où l'appel provient. Spencer. Je passe le cellulaire à Joe et lui demande de répondre.

« - Allô? » Commence-t-elle. J'entends vaguement la voix inintelligible de Spencer. « Ca va, oui. » Continue-t-elle. « Attends, je lui demande. » Dit-elle avant de s'adresser à moi, cette fois. « Est-ce que tu as envie d'aller au restaurant avec Spence, ce soir? » Me demande-t-elle.

L'envie est quelque chose d'étrange, d'insaisissable, comme bien d'émotions. Les humains ne contrôlent pas leurs envies. On a envie de choses dont on devrait se priver, et parfois on n'a pas envie des choses qu'on devrait aimer. J'aime Spencer, mais ce n'est plus la passion que je connaissais avant Ian, et encore moins avant Alex. C'est une ombre d'amour, et je ne ressens pas le besoin, ni l'envie de me retrouver seule avec lui ce soir. Je préfère m'occuper de mon fils.

« - Heu…Non. Je vais faire mes examens médicaux, je serais sûrement fatiguée. Désolée. » Ai-je répondu au portable –qui était mis en mode haut-parleur.

« - Tu as entendu? » Demande Johanna. « Okay, à plus Spence. » Dit-elle avant de raccrocher. « Mais quel crétin, tout de même! » S'exclame-t-elle une fois le téléphone éteint.

Encore une chose qui a changé depuis mon petit Ian. Tout l'amour que Joe nous offre, au bébé et à moi, est en fait soutiré à Spencer. Comme moi, elle est dégoûtée par la lâcheté de mon petit ami, sa manière de reculer devant ses responsabilités. Je sais que c'est pour cette raison qu'elle ne se met pas à chercher un appartement, même si elle affirme qu'elle aime simplement vivre avec moi.

La salle d'attente du gastro-entérologue, le Dr Jackson, est vide, lorsque nous arrivons. Tant mieux, car Ian commence rapidement à couiner ; je ne veux déranger aucun malade. Je lui tends son hochet, priant pour que cela le distrait assez. Joe commence à bercer la poussette tandis qu'elle me raconte des histoires futiles censées me détendre.

« - Mademoiselle Cooper? » Appelle le médecin. Je souris brièvement et me lève.

« - Reste ici avec Ian, okay? S'il a un problème, viens me chercher. Je ne serais pas longue, j'espère… » Dis-je sans trop d'espoir. En m'avançant vers le docteur, je peux constater qu'il est jeune et plutôt mignon, derrière ses lunettes rondes. « Bonjour Docteur. »

Il me laisse passer, mais je me perds rapidement. J'aurais préféré qu'il marche devant, sans doute. Nous traversons un long couloir aux murs framboise. Un corridor trop long et trop froid, qui distribue au moins cinq portes. Comment veut-il que je m'y retrouve là dedans?!

« - La prochaine à gauche. » M'indique-t-il, comme s'il avait lu mes pensées.

La porte est ouverte, je me permets donc d'entrer la première. C'est une pièce rectangulaire. Les murs sont tapissés d'une toile de verre peinte en bleu ciel, et le sol est en linoléum blanc. Il y a une bibliothèque, derrière laquelle je peux voir un long fauteuil de cuir (sûrement là où il m'examinerait). Froid, impersonnel.

« - Alors Mademoiselle Cooper, que puis-je faire pour vous? » Me demande-t-il. Il a l'air d'attendre que je lui explique la situation, mais, y a-t-il quelque chose à dire?

« - Hum…Je n'en suis pas sûre. J'étais à l'hôpital, il y a trois mois, et après m'avoir fait une prise de sang, ils m'ont conseillé d'aller voir un gastro-entérologue. » Ai-je expliqué. Tout cela semblait absurde. Une simple prise de sang de routine, que j'avais demandé par sécurité…

« - Vous ont-ils donné un papier, pour moi? » Demande-t-il.

J'acquiesce simplement, et de retrouver la fameuse feuille (incompréhensible pour moi) dans mon sac à main. Autant chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin! Enfin, lorsque je la retrouve, il lit la lettre en diagonale. Il hoche la tête doucement, mais n'a pas l'air alarmé par la situation.

« - Pourquoi étiez vous à l'hôpital, au juste? » Me questionne-t-il.

« - J'ai accouché de mon fils, il y a trois mois. » Dis-je sans pouvoir m'empêcher de sourire. Ma fierté concernant Ian n'a aucune limite. Il me sourit en retour.

« - Félicitations! » S'exclame-t-il. Doucement, son sourire disparaît. « J'ai quelques questions à vous poser. » Dit-il gravement.

« - Allez-y, je vous en pris. » Répondis-je. Je suis un peu étonnée par son soudain sérieux.

« - Est-ce que vous buvez, Mademoiselle Cooper? » Demande-t-il avec gravité. Mes yeux s'arrondissent sous la surprise.

« - Heu…Non, je n'ai pas bu une goutte d'alcool depuis douze mois, et même avant, je n'ai jamais été une grande buveuse… » J'aurais dû me sentir offensée par la question, mais après tout, je suis ici pour un problème de foie, non?

« - Très bien… » Marmonne-t-il en griffonnant sur un calepin. « Je suppose qu'il serait stupide de vous demander si vous prenez la pilule contraceptive, ou un autre traitement? » Je lui souris faiblement.

« - Rien de tout ça, je n'ai jamais eu de problèmes… » Il hoche la tête une nouvelle fois.

« - Dans ce cas, si vous voulez bien me suivre… » Me dit-il, les lèvres légèrement pincées. Il se lève, je le suis. En fait, nous allons seulement vers le fauteuil de cuir (je m'y attendais). « Installez-vous » M'ordonne-t-il en déroulant du papier blanc sur le fauteuil. On croirait que c'est un papier qu'on place au fond des plats à tartes avant de les enfourner.

Je n'ai jamais été très à l'aise avec les médecins (certainement parce que je ne les ai jamais beaucoup fréquentés), et celui-ci ne fait pas exception. Je me sens stupide, allongée ainsi, avec le tee-shirt à demi remonté. Heureusement, mon pantalon est assez taille basse pour qu'il n'ait pas à le baisser.

« - Avez-vous mal lorsque je fais ça? » Demande-il en me palpant le ventre.

J'ai envie de lui rappeler qu'un être vivant avait torturé mon abdomen de l'intérieur pendant neuf mois, et qu'à côté de cela, non, il ne me faisait pas mal. Je secoue simplement la tête. Il continue donc d'explorer mon ventre de ses mains. Elles sont un peu froides, et un peu rêches, aussi. Il fait la moue, comme s'il était à la rechercher de quelque chose de précis.

« - Très bien, Mademoiselle Cooper. Est-ce que vous me permettez de vous faire une échographie? » Me demande-t-il. Je ne peux décemment pas refuser cela.

« - Bien sûr, oui. » Ai-je répondu, aussi aimable que la situation le permet.

Cette fois-ci, il demande la permission de défaire mon pantalon. Apparemment, pour l'échographie, on n'en voit pas assez. J'accepte. Il étale ensuite un gel glacé sur ma peau, et je ne peux m'empêcher de frissonner, ce qui le fait rire. Une seconde plus tard, une image floue apparaît sur l'écran, en noir et blanc. Ca me rappelle mes premiers mois de grossesse, lorsque j'attendais ces rendez-vous impatiemment.

Je ne suis pas aussi à l'aise, cette fois-ci. L'appareil qui se meut sur ma peau a peu de chances de m'annoncer une bonne nouvelle. Le docteur fait la moue, lui aussi, lorsqu'il voit apparaître mon foie à l'écran. Il me montre quelques anomalies, mais je suis incapable de les détacher du reste. Comme sur des radios, je ne comprends rien.

« - Apparemment, votre foie est entouré de nodules. » Déclare-t-il. Mon sang se glaça. Des nodules? Est-ce que ça ne pouvait pas être cancéreux? « Avez-vous des antécédents de ce genre, dans votre famille? »

« - Heu…Quand elle a su que je venais ici, ma mère m'a donné ça. » Il hoche la tête, ravi par cette révélation.

« - Une hyperplasie focale nodulaire? » S'étonne-t-il. « C'est extrêmement rare, vous savez, surtout avec une multitude de nodules de cette taille! » Ajoute-t-il en observant les images du scanner de ma mère. « Vous auriez sans doute dû commencer par-là, Mademoiselle. »

« - Je n'avais pas encore regardé là-dedans. » Me suis-je excusée.

« - En médecine, on n'avance rien sans preuve, vous savez. Mais je peux vous dire que je suis sûre à 99 pourcent que vous avez la même chose que votre mère. » M'annonce-t-il. Si ma mère vit avec cela, ça ne doit pas être si grave!

« - Qu'est-ce que c'est exactement? » Ai-je demandé. Il sourit légèrement, ravi de pouvoir exposer sa passion.

« - Votre foie s'entoure de sortes d'œufs bénins. Ils restent là, sans vraiment grossir, et sans pouvoir s'envenimer. Ils sont des amas de vaisseaux sanguins, si vous préférez. » Explique-t-il. J'apprécie sa façon de parler, simple et compréhensible. « - Vos GAMA GT sont élevés, c'est pourquoi l'hôpital vous a envoyé ici. Ils le sont, car les nodules affaiblissent votre foie, vous devez en prendre grand soin. Éviter la nourriture riche, la pilule contraceptive, le paracétamol, et bien sûr l'alcool. » J'acquiesce à toutes ses recommandations, les enregistrant tour à tour.

« - Il n'y a donc aucun danger? » Ai-je questionné, déjà rassurée. Il secoua la tête.

« - Pas directement, non. Ils ne peuvent pas devenir cancéreux du jour au lendemain. S'ils grossissent et vous gênent, nous les enlèverons. » Commence-t-il, avant de devenir plus grave. « En revanche, comme je l'ai dit, ce sont des vaisseaux, donc du sang. Si vous prenez un coup violent dans le foie, les nodules peuvent éclater et provoquer une hémorragie interne. Les sports violents sont donc à prohiber. »

« - Je ne suis pas une grande sportive, de toute façon… » Ai-je plaisanté, le faisant sourire à nouveau.

« - Je l'ai déjà dit, on ne peut être sûr de rien. C'est pourquoi je vous programme un scanner de l'abdomen, la semaine prochaine. Enfin, d'ici là, vous pouvez dormir sur vos deux oreilles. » Ajoute-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

En quelques minutes, je viens de passer d'une peur panique à une sérénité incomparable. Si ce docteur osait avancer ce diagnostic, c'est qu'il en était certain. Il ne prendrait pas le risque de faire tomber une patiente dans le miroir aux alouettes. C'est donc presque en dansant que je viens rejoindre Joe et Ian.

Mon bout de chou s'est endormi dans les bras de sa tante, qui fait les cent pas dans la salle d'attente. Ses grands yeux bleus s'éclairent lorsqu'elle me voit revenir. Elle aussi avait dû avoir peur, même si elle me le cachait bien. Je lui explique vivement tout ce que le docteur m'a dit, et elle se relaxe –exactement comme je l'avais fait avant elle.

Pour le reste, je n'ai qu'à payer ma visite, puis programmer mon prochain rendez-vous avec la secrétaire. Cela ne prend qu'une minute. Nous sommes tombées d'accord pour mercredi prochain, soit le douze décembre. Un jour parfait pour un scanner, ai-je dit en plaisantant… Elle n'aime pas beaucoup mon humour, apparemment.

« -Oh, il fait un froid de chien! » S'exclame Johanna lorsqu'on redescend dans la rue. Et elle n'a pas tort: mes doigts sont congelés.

Ma voiture est garée à quelques rues de là. Je ne sais pas d'où me vient cette habitude de me stationner aussi loin, mais cela devient franchement agaçant! Il me faut toujours marcher un siècle -parfois les bras chargés de courses- avant de retrouver ma voiture. J'espère que cette fois, elle voudra au moins démarrer du premier coup, malgré la neige.

Je suis en train de marcher, tête baissée, lorsque quelque chose d'étrange se produit. Une irrépressible, irrésistible envie de lever la tête, et de les voir. De rencontrer leurs regards, même. Comme si j'avais deviné qu'ils étaient là. Comme si je les avais sentis. C'est étrange, mais je ne peux pas lutter contre. Je desserre un peu l'étau que je forme autour de mon fils, pour mieux me concentrer sur eux. Je ralentis mon allure, aussi, sans que Joe ne le remarque.

Ils sont là, à seulement une quinzaine de mètres de moi. Ils sont seuls, dans cette rue, mis à part nous. Pour l'instant, ils ne sont que quatre. Deux hommes, deux femmes, d'après les silhouettes. Un des couples est de dos, se tenant par la main. Elle est minuscule, les cheveux coupés courts, avec un corps d'Étoile. Lui grand et blond, figé dans une pose calme et détendu.

Avec eux, l'autre couple m'apparaît de profil. Ils sont enlacés. Elle a de longs cheveux lourds, presque noirs, et un corps de déesse. De lui, je ne vois qu'une chevelure feu, son visage enfoui dans le cou de sa belle. Mon cœur se met à battre plus fort, plus vite. Suis-je en train de délirer? Et alors que je commence à me croire folle, deux autres paires viennent les rejoindre.

Deux blonds qui sourient aux premiers couples gentiment. Je ne saurais dire s'ils étaient de la même famille, mais une chose est sûre: ils sont trop jeunes pour être leurs parents. Derrière, j'aperçois un grand costaud, avec des cheveux châtains et bouclés, qui accompagne la plus belle créature qui soit. Une blonde au corps et au visage si parfait que n'importe quelle femme vendrait son âme pour lui ressembler.

Leur beauté est absolument parfaite. Je ressens alors cette peur étrange, la même que lorsque j'avais parlé pour la première fois à Alex. Un sentiment d'insécurité. Mais ce n'est que lorsque je croise le regard de la plus petite d'entre eux -celle avec les cheveux courts et le visage de fée-.

Je ne vois d'abord que l'immense sourire qu'elle m'adresse (car oui, elle me sourit). Ensuite, j'aperçois ses yeux. Deux magnifiques iris d'un doré étincelant, même sous le ciel maussade. Il ne me faut pas une seconde pour faire le rapprochement entre les huit paires d'yeux caramel au bout de cette rue, et ceux des Knight. Des vampires…

Soudain, à l'instant précis où je me rends compte de ce qu'ils sont, un autre d'entre eux se tourne vers moi, aussi vite que si je l'avais appelé. C'est celui aux cheveux bronze, qui enlace la belle brune. Il me fixe si intensément, et avec une telle curiosité, que je ne peux soutenir son regard. Mais enfin, que se passe-t-il? Malheureusement, je ne le saurais peut-être jamais: le temps que je ré-ouvre les yeux, ils avaient tous disparus sans la moindre trace.

« - Alex… » Ai-je murmuré. Y avait-il un danger pour lui? Étaient-ils d'autres membres de sa famille? J'aurais tant voulu qu'il puisse répondre…

Nous, pauvres humains, avons de grands défauts. Il suffit de nous rappeler quelque chose qu'on a fortement aimé, dans le passé, pour faire ressurgir nos sentiments. Une seule image, une seule odeur, et tous les souvenirs remontent à la surface. Alors, il arrive qu'on reprenne nos anciennes obsessions, parfois _ad aeternam_.

Depuis que j'ai accouché d'Ian, j'ai rejeté Alex dans un coin éloigné de mon cerveau. Mais aujourd'hui je réalise que c'était une erreur. Je ne peux simplement pas vivre sans lui. Je survis, dans mon monotone petit train-train, mais ce n'est pas ma vie. J'ai besoin de lui, et je ne sais pas comment le retrouver. La vie n'est pas un long fleuve tranquille. _Mea Culpa_. Mais est-ce la même chose pour les vampires? Est-ce qu'il me pardonnerait aussi vite que je l'avais fait? Allait-il me faire du mal?


	12. I miss you

_Coucou tout le monde!!_

_Et voilà le chapitre 11!! J'espère que vous êtes contentes et que j'aurais droit à tout plein de gentilles reviews!!_

_J'ai plusieurs choses à dire aujourd'hui (pour changer un peu, hein?): tout d'abord je suis désolée, mais je n'ai plus vraiment le temps de répondre aux reviews une par une (en revanche, j'ai déjà écrit jusqu'au chap 14 \o/), donc je voudrais faire un énorme bisou à **Angelchinese**, **Papillon bleu**, **Amy**, **Theodora**, **Myane**, **Kiwoui**, **Nombers2** et **Ayame-san86**, pour leurs adorables commentaires et leur fidélité -et parfois pour leurs flatterie aussi, avouons que j'aime qu'on gonfle un peu mon égo déjà imposant ._

_Ensuite, juste pour info, je viens de faire le plan de fic pour Unfortunately Yours, et elle contiendra en tout 23 chapitres. Il n'y aura pas d'épilogue mais une suite sous forme de fic, et un OS complémentaire...Je ne vous dis rien de plus pour le moment, ça gâcherait les surprises :)_

_Deux choses pour terminer: mon traditionnel mais toujours sincère remerciement à ma mystérieuse et géniale beta. Non seulement elle corrige mes trop nombreuses fautes d'orthographe, mais en plus elle m'aide lorsque je suis à cours d'idée ou bloquée dans le texte: si c'est pas le top, ça!!_

_Et pis la der des ders: une fic que je vous conseille. Je ne suis pas du genre à faire de la pub pour 500 personnes, et d'ailleurs je ne lis pas assez de fics pour ça, mais celle-ci, il faut vraiment aller la lire. C'est **Saru et Lee** de Saphyr-the angel of water. C'est original et très bien écrit. Un seul chapitre pour l'instant, mais ça vaut le détour, vraiment._

_Inutile de préciser que la chanson est de Blink182, un groupe qui a bercé mon époque collégienne...Elle colle à la perfection avec le chapitre _

_Bisous à toutes!!_

* * *

**11. I miss you**

Au volant, je me sens toute tremblante, comme si je pouvais m'évanouir à tout moment. Mes mains sont moites sur le volant, la gauche glisse sur le levier de vitesse, et je suis tellement tendue que je donne de grands coups de frein et d'accélérateur dès que je crois apercevoir un danger. Même en me jetant une œillade dans le rétroviseur, je me rends compte que je ne suis pas dans mon état normal: mes traits sont tirés, ma peau excessivement pâle, et mes yeux arrondis de terreur.

Pour plus de sécurité (bien que ma conduite n'en aspire aucune, en ce moment), j'ai assis Ian sur le siège passager. Son siège bébé est dos à la route, bien attaché, et il me suffit de tendre le bras pour caresser ses cheveux fins. Il n'est pas très fatigué, et me guette d'une drôle d'expression, comme inquiet ou intrigué. Exactement comme est en train de le faire Joe, depuis la banquette arrière.

Elle n'a pas compris pourquoi je l'ai sommé de verrouiller les portières, en entrant dans la voiture, et elle s'étonne de mon humeur fracassante. J'étais si calme il y a à peine quelques minutes! Elle doit sûrement mettre cela sur le compte du contrecoup que je pourrais ressentir après mon rendez-vous chez le gastro-entérologue. Tant mieux, je préfère qu'elle croie cela à la place de soupçonner la vérité!

Malheureusement, Johanna ne reste pas avec nous, ce soir. Encore une fois -et un peu malgré elle, je pense— elle a accepté l'invitation de sa meilleure amie à dormir chez elle. D'habitude, cela ne me pose aucun problème, mais aujourd'hui, je pense que je vais rappeler Spencer pour qu'il vienne la remplacer : je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'être seule chez moi ce soir!

Je dois bien avouer que la vue de ces…de ce groupe de…enfin vous savez de quoi je parle, m'a glacé le sang! Ils sont huit, et paraissent bien plus effrayants que les Knight! En particulier la magnifique blonde et le grand costaud qui la tenait au bras. Je n'ai pas eu une meilleure impression de cette espèce de lutin qui m'a ouvertement souri, ni de l'autre, qui m'a fixée d'un regard si perçant que j'ai cru qu'il allait m'ouvrir le cœur en deux!

Quatre couples de vampires, ajoutés à la famille d'Alex. Combien sont-ils vraiment à arpenter les rues de Stirling à la recherche de sang chaud? Combien de meurtres commettent-ils par semaine pour étancher leur soif? Pourtant, les quotidiens de la ville n'offrent que très peu de faits divers! Peut-être partent-ils faire leur chasse à l'homme dans des coins plus reculés? Cette pensée me fait frissonner.

Cela y est : nous arrivons en bas de l'immeuble de la petite Caroline. Une gamine renfermée, mais qui n'a pas un mauvais fond, tout comme ma belle-sœur. Celle-ci jette son sac à dos sur son épaule et s'avance pour m'embrasser la joue, puis le front de mon fils. Celui-ci gazouille gaiement sous le baiser de sa marraine, sans se soucier le moins du monde du danger qui nous guette.

« - Si quelque chose ne va pas, Betty, n'hésite pas à m'appeler… » Propose-t-elle en s'éloignant à peine de la voiture. Je hoche la tête par politesse, tout en sachant que je n'en ferais rien. De toute façon, que pourrait-elle faire contre les problèmes qui me tracassent?

Je repars, tout aussi angoissée. Je suis toujours enfermée dans la voiture, toutes les fenêtres farouchement remontées. De toute façon, il commence à bruiner et je ne suis pas d'humeur à supporter des gouttes sur mon visage (encore moins sur celui paisible de Ian)! Je regarde furtivement de gauche à droite, puis de droite à gauche. Je passe mon temps à regarder dans le rétroviseur intérieur, puis à observer les trottoirs plus que la route elle-même.

Mais j'ai beau essayer de me concentrer sur ce que je fais et ce que j'observe, rien n'y fait, j'ai la tête complètement ailleurs! Deux sentiments se battent, en moi. D'abord, cette peur presque incontrôlable de ces êtres morbides, qui pourraient me dépouiller de mon sang et tuer mon fils avant que je puisse dire _Mississipi_. Et ensuite, les souvenirs qu'ils ont fait remonter à la surface, et cette envie de rencontrer Alex qui me revient…

Ils avaient les mêmes caractéristiques surnaturelles que lui et sa famille, et je suis maintenant sûre qu'il s'agit de signes de reconnaissance de son espèce. D'abord cette classe et cette grâce qu'ils dégagent tous, du plus monumental à la plus frêle. Dans chacun de leur pas, chacun de leur mouvement ou même de leur battement de cils, je voyais la même féerie inconsciente que chez Alex.

Il y avait ensuite plusieurs particularités qui revenaient: une pâleur de mort (sans mauvais jeu de mots), agrémentée de cernes profonds et violets. Les corps, féminins comme masculins, musclés et élancés. Les traits -bien que foncièrement différents- fins et délicats, et à n'en pas douter, une voix plus musicale qu'humaine. Restait le plus marquant de toute leur damnée anatomie: leurs yeux.

Qu'on les voit à trois kilomètres ou à dix centimètres, on est obligé de noter leur extraordinaire couleur, et leurs indiscutables pouvoirs. Ce doré étrange, tantôt caramel fondu, tantôt champagne pétillant…Qui pouvait aussi vite virer au noir et flanquer la frousse à n'importe quel lutteur qui les croiserait. Et surtout leurs regards…magiques! Et c'est ce qu'ils sont: de la pure magie, de la fantaisie vivante!

Arrivant en bas de chez moi, et tentant un créneaux encore plus douteux que le premier, je me secoue la tête pour oublier ces idées. Je coupe le contact, tire le frein à main et sors de la voiture, avant d'en faire le tour. Pliée en deux, à la fois dans et hors du véhicule, j'extirpe Ian de son siège. Il commence à s'assoupir, et il devient ronchon lorsque je dérange le prologue de sa sieste.

J'ai oublié mon parapluie (que je serais de toute façon incapable de tenir seule), et je suis forcée de glisser Ian sous mon pull pour le porter jusqu'à la maison. J'entre dans l'immeuble et m'arrête sur le palier, essoufflée d'avoir couru jusque là, le poids du bébé en plus du mien. Devant ma porte, je peux enfin libérer mon fils de sa prison et le porter comme il se doit. Le temps de chercher mes clefs dans mon sac à main, et nous sommes entrés à l'intérieur.

Mon petit chez moi -encore assez récent— est bien paisible, plongé dans le noir. C'est assez reposant, car j'entends seulement le tic-tac d'une pendule accrochée au mur du salon et la pluie battante contre mes fenêtres, mais quelque chose manque au tableau. Je n'entends pas le chat miauler. Pourtant, tout est clos, et il n'a pas pu sortir…J'appuis sur l'interrupteur le plus proche de l'entrée, et attends les deux secondes qu'il faut au lustre pour y réagir.

Enfin, la pièce -et avec elle presque tout l'appartement— s'éclaire. Alors, je vois quelque chose –ou plus quelqu'un— qui me terrifie tellement que je hurle et laisse tomber mon fils à terre. Alex est là, assis sur le canapé du salon, me fixant des perles champagne dont je parlais il y a une minute. Ma première pensée est : « Que fait-il là? ». Mais je n'ai pas le temps d'y répondre. Heureusement, son cerveau est moins lent que le mien, ainsi que ses jambes.

À peine ai-je réalisé que j'ai laissé tombé Ian que lui est déjà là, calme et froid comme la glace, le tenant dans ses bras. S'il n'était pas là, mon bébé se serait probablement fêlé le crâne sur le parquet. Non, erreur: s'il n'était pas là, je n'aurais jamais lâché Ian aussi bêtement. En tout cas, le voir tenir mon fils dans ses bras me donne des vertiges, et je lui saute pratiquement dessus pour le lui arracher.

« - Doucement, Beth, doucement… » Murmure-t-il en me donnant l'enfant sans faire de force. Je m'aperçois que je suis haletante et paniquée, mais que lui reste tout à fait stoïque. « Je te jure que je ne vais rien vous faire, ni à toi, ni à ton fils, okay? »

Je voudrais pouvoir regarder dans ses yeux et savoir s'il dit la vérité. C'est en général comme cela que les gens procèdent entre eux, pour déceler le vrai du faux… Mais avec les vampires, toutes ces techniques sont inutiles et vaines. Ils savent mentir comme je sais respirer, et rien d'autre qu'une spirale divine et hypnotique n'est visible dans leurs yeux.

Je sais bien que, même avec tous les efforts du monde, je ne pourrais pas faire partir Alex d'ici s'il a décidé d'y rester. Alors, je défends la vie de mon pauvre enfant du mieux que je puisse: sans jeter un regard à mon interlocuteur, je vais placer Ian -qui pleure maintenant de tout ses poumons— dans son berceau, dans sa chambre. Je reste là, seule avec lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme et s'endorme. Je caresse ses cheveux et récite le _Baudelaire_ qu'il préfère (du moins je pense que c'est son préféré).

En me retournant, je m'aperçois qu'Alex est là, dans l'encadrement de ma porte. Je lui fais silencieusement signe de déguerpir vers une autre pièce, et il s'exécute avec l'ombre d'un sourire. Il a l'air heureux que je ne lui hurle pas dessus et le somme de quitter mon appartement. La vérité, c'est que j'ai peut-être plus envie d'être avec lui que je ne veux le laisser croire…

« -Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Alex? », demande-je, les yeux rivés sur mes chaussures. Il rit doucement, et je ferme les yeux pour mieux savourer cette musique divine. « Je ne plaisante pas. », me sente-je obligée de rajouter d'une voix chevrotante.

« - Désolé. » Commence-t-il. Plus il parle, plus la mémoire me revient. « J'ai simplement attendu que tu m'appelles, comme j'avais dit que je le ferais… » Explique-t-il. Je fronce les sourcils sans rien comprendre. Il ne doit pas s'en rendre compte, car je n'ose toujours pas me tourner vers lui.

« - Je ne vois pas comment j'aurais pu t'appeler alors que je n'ai même pas ton numéro de téléphone, Alex! » M'écris-je. Il doit se moquer de moi à me faire tourner en bourrique comme il le fait. Tout à coup, comme pour confirmer mes doutes, il se met à rire.

« - S'il te plait, Bethany, on devrait s'asseoir avant que je réponde à ton interrogatoire. » Propose-t-il avec une pointe de dérision. Je ne fais pas cas de la plaisanterie et me retourne vers le berceau d'Ian. Je pense qu'il ne faudrait pas une seconde à Alex pour le tuer, et tressaille à cette idée. Pourtant, je ne peux rien faire pour éviter cela. J'acquiesce simplement, et le suis vers la salle à manger.

Avec toute la grâce et la beauté qu'il doit à son espèce, Alex prend place autour de la table. Je l'imite, beaucoup moins légère. Ses mains sont sur la table, et tendent à recouvrir les miennes. Je ne peux pas résister à l'appel de ses caresses, bien que j'arrive à garder les yeux baissés. Plus j'arriverais à éviter ses regards, plus je garderais la tête froide.

« - Beth je sais que tu as peur de moi, mais crois-moi, tu n'as pas de raison d'être effrayée…Je te demande simplement de me laisser t'expliquer pourquoi… » Quémande-t-il. Même sans le pouvoir de ses prunelles, il arrive à donner à sa voix des accents irrésistibles…

« - Très bien Alex. Vas-y, explique-moi. » Ai-je répondu. Je n'arrivais pas à me détendre, pensant sans cesse à mon petit bébé dormant paisiblement dans l'autre pièce. Mon vampire d'interlocuteur laisse passer quelques secondes avant de reprendre la parole. Il ne veut sans doute pas rater son monologue, s'il sait ce qui est en jeu.

« - Ça risque d'être un peu long. » S'excuse-t-il, se parlant plus à lui-même qu'à moi. « J'imagine ce que tu as dû t'imaginer lorsque je t'ai avoué de quelle espèce je suis. » Un profond sentiment de regret et d'amertume paraît entre les lignes. « Les chauves-souris, les cryptes, les cercueils, les meurtres… J'aimerais que tu effaces toutes ces histoires de ta mémoire et que tu m'écoutes. » Dit-il en serrant plus ma main dans les siennes.

« - Tu veux dire que tu ne te nourris pas de sang? » demande-je. Il secoue simplement la tête et me fait signe de ne pas l'interrompre.

« - Comme je te l'ai dit ce jour-là, dans le parc, mon espèce est née lorsque la tienne a voulu dépasser ses limites. Cela date de plusieurs milliers d'années, et nous avons toujours su préserver le secret sur notre existence. » Me raconte-t-il. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'intervenir une nouvelle fois.

« - Tu oublies que ton espèce fait partie des mythes les plus célèbres de toute l'Histoire… », contre-je. Il ne s'en est pas senti blessé cette fois, et me sourit simplement.

« - Il y a peut-être eu quelques fuites, mais rien de bien grave: ces fables qui racontent comment nous tuer à coup de pieux, de gousse d'ail ou de rayon de soleil sont absurdes… » Dit-il sur un ton de plaisanterie moqueuse. « Bref. Comme tu peux le constater, nous sommes très semblables aux humains, physiquement. » Je n'étais pas tout à fait d'accord avec lui : ils étaient tout de même mille fois plus beaux que le plus beau d'entre nous!

« - Sauf vos yeux, ils changent bizarrement de couleur… » Dis-je plus pour moi-même. Il hoche la tête vivement, comme s'il était surpris que je me sois rendue compte d'une chose aussi flagrante.

« - Nos yeux trahissent notre faim. À l'origine, ils sont noirs lorsque nous avons besoin de nous nourrir, et deviennent de plus en plus cramoisis quand notre soif est étanchée. » M'explique-t-il. J'ouvre de grands yeux : cramoisi? Je n'avais pourtant jamais vu cette couleur!

« - J'ai davantage l'impression que tes iris sont dorés… » objecte-je.

« - Cela est aussi une différenciation entre les différentes variantes de notre espèce, et c'est la chose la plus importante que je voulais te dire ce soir. » Commence-t-il, un peu plus excité. « Nous nous nourrissons différemment des autres vampires, c'est pourquoi nos iris n'ont pas leur couleur habituel. Je dois avouer que je préfère celle-là, bien plus pratique lorsqu'il s'agit de côtoyer des humains… »

« - Tu ne bois donc pas de sang? » répète-je. Une nouvelle fois, il me fait signe de me taire, mais il a le sourire, maintenant.

« - Les vampires aux yeux rouges sont ceux qui ont servi aux mythes que tu connais: ils ne vivent pratiquement que la nuit, et se réfugient chez eux le jour. Ils attaquent des humains au hasard et s'en servent de nourriture. » Reprend-il. Je frissonne en imaginant les scènes de barbarie. « Il y a quelques centaines d'années, un d'entre nous a décidé de changer de vie. Il s'est mis à boire le sang des animaux pour remplacer celui des humains. »

« - Wow! Un vampire avec une conscience, alors? » Ai-je demandé. Il s'est légèrement renfrogné en croyant déceler de l'ironie dans mes paroles, et j'ai compris que c'était un point sensible chez les morts-vivants. Il continue comme si je n'étais pas intervenue.

« - Il a essayé de faire connaître et adopter son style de vie par d'autres clans. Les Denalis, qui vivent en Alaska, et notre clan à nous. Il a ensuite fondé le sien propre et s'est installé en Amérique. » Raconte-t-il avec le plus grand respect. J'étais bouleversée et impressionnée par ses révélations.

« - Est-ce que le sang animal est équivalent à celui des humains? » questionne-je, maintenant plus curieuse qu'effrayée, même si je garde mes distances.

« - Il a moins de parfum, et il nous rassasie moins longtemps, mais c'est assez pour survivre. » Dit-il avec un sourire confiant. Je souris timidement, cédant aux dizaines de questions qui se bousculent dans ma tête.

« - Qu'est-ce que sent mon sang? » Dis-je avant qu'il ne se rapproche de moi. Sa chaise a miraculeusement glissé près de la mienne, et son visage est maintenant penché sur mon cou, là où il atteindrait facilement mon artère.

« - J'aime bien cette odeur…Un peu fruité, et sucré…Je n'aimais pas quand tu étais enceinte. » M'avoue-t-il en faisant la grimace. Je hausse les sourcils.

« - Ah, bon : mon odeur a changé? », m'étonne-je.

« - Tu sentais fort les hormones…Ce n'était pas très agréable. » Ajoute-t-il. Je rougis en me souvenant de ces froncements de nez qui m'agaçaient.

« - Je ne tomberais plus enceinte, alors. Promis! » assure-je avec un clin d'œil. « Tu es le chef de ton clan? Non, ce doit être Richard… » Il se mit à nouveau à ricaner.

« - Perdu. C'est Mary qui mène notre famille. Elle a connu ce vampire dont je t'ai parlé, puis elle a fondé un clan autonome en rencontrant Richard. C'est ensuite Paul qui est arrivé, puis moi, puis maintenant Adélaïde et Christina. »

« - Qui ça? »

« - Ce sont deux sœurs qui souhaitent adopter notre mode de vie. Je crois qu'elles ont encore besoin d'entraînement » Avoue-t-il, me faisant frissonner de peur. Il vient bien d'affirmer que deux _vampirettes _buveuses de sang sont lâchées dans la ville? Puis il ajoute, comme s'il avait lu mes pensées. « Ne t'inquiète pas, surtout, nous nous occupons d'elles. »

Je n'ai aucune idée de qui il parle en disant _nous, _ni de ce qu'il entend par _s'occuper d'elle_s, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être rassurée. Je me trouve maintenant stupide d'avoir fui comme je l'ai fait. Il a beau être je ne sais quel monstre à moitié mort, il n'a rien de mauvais.

« - L'interrogatoire est terminé? » voulut-il savoir, amusé. Il a l'air tellement détendu, maintenant que j'ai accepté de lui reparler! Il me semble réellement beaucoup plus humain que vampire!

« - Loin de là! » M'écris-je. « Est-ce que vous avez des pouvoirs…magiques? » Je me sens un peu stupide, mais au niveau où j'en suis, plus rien ne peut me surprendre! Ca le fait doucement sourire.

« - Nous avons des…capacités particulières, mais rien de vraiment magique. » Dit-il avec une pointe de moquerie dans la voix et dans le regard. Je me sens rougir, réellement stupide. « Nous avons plus de force que vous, nous courrons plus vite et notre odorat est bien sur plus développé que le vôtre, comme tous nos sens. » Cela a beau ne pas être magique, c'est déjà une liste bien impressionnante!

J'hésite à lui poser ma prochaine question. En fait, je ne suis pas certaine qu'il puisse y répondre, et j'ai peur de les alarmer, lui et son clan. Il voit que je suis préoccupée, car je commence à tordre mes doigts dans tous les sens, déclenchant des crampes insupportables dans mes phalanges. Il attrape à nouveau une de mes mains et se met à la caresser de la sienne, son regard se faisant plus curieux.

« - Hum…Tout à l'heure, quand j'étais à Stirling… » commence-je, avant de faire une pause. Je ne sais vraiment pas si je fais bien de lui dire cela…En tout cas, il me lance une œillade encourageante. Je poursuis, après avoir soupiré. « J'ai vu…Ou je crois avoir vu…Une bande de gens…Comme toi? » Me surprenant une fois de plus, il me fait son plus large sourire.

« - La famille Cullen. » Affirme-t-il, parfaitement détendu. J'en suis abasourdie.

« - Attends, tu les connais?? »

« - Bien sûr, le chef de leur clan est ce fameux vampire avec une conscience dont je te parlais tout à l'heure » Dit-il en esquissant des guillemets de ses doigts livides.

J'ouvre encore de grands yeux. Je me demande bien lequel d'entre eux ce pouvait être…Le grand costaud avait l'air bien agressif pour un vampire si sage, et le copain de la belle brune avait l'air tellement jeune! Il paraît impossible qu'il soit le chef de cette famille! Peut-être un des deux blonds…

« - Et moi qui les trouvais dangereux! » m'exclame-je, presque en riant. Il hausse les épaules pour m'excuser. « J'ai eu l'impression qu'ils avaient un comportement étrange. » Apparemment, il voit très bien de quoi je parle, car ses mâchoires se contractent imperceptiblement.

« - En effet, ils sont un peu spéciaux, mais on en reparlera plus tard, ils doivent m'attendre… » Me répond-il en jetant un regard à la pendule.

« - Déjà? » me plains-je.

Je voulais arrêter les mots avant qu'ils ne sortent de ma bouche, mais en vain. Il sourit doucement, et je suis émue par ce que je vois dans ses yeux magnifiques. Il a l'air tellement heureux, tellement soulagé que j'accepte à nouveau de lui parler, et de le revoir, que ça m'en noue l'estomac.

« - Je te promets que je reviendrai dès que tu auras envie de me voir… » Jure-t-il. Je souris à mon tour, fixant mes pieds.

« - Dans ce cas, tu n'auras même pas le temps de passer la porte… », souffle-je.

Je l'entends ricaner, puis je sens sa main se placer sous mon menton, m'incitant à lever mon visage vers le sien. J'obéis sagement, pour rencontrer des prunelles débordantes d'une tendresse que je ne leur aurais jamais soupçonnée. Il laisse lentement son visage se pencher sur le mien, jusqu'à ce qu'il ferme les yeux et que nos lèvres se rencontrent.

C'est la première fois qu'il m'embrasse depuis que je sais la vérité sur lui. C'est une sensation assez étrange: je sais que je suis en train d'embrasser un cadavre, et pourtant je n'arrive pas à éprouver la moindre répulsion! Au contraire, mes mains se nouent derrière sa nuque, et je laisse échapper un soupir de pur plaisir quand les siennes se posent contre mes reins.

La douceur de ses baisers retrouvés, les bouffées de chaleur que provoquent les plus anodines de ses caresses, je sais que je ne pourrais plus jamais m'en passer. Nos lèvres se détachent, et je le sens reculer avant même que j'aie pu ouvrir les paupières. Tout est parfait, pourtant, je n'ai toujours pas eu de réponse à une question fatidique.

« - Attends…Pourquoi es-tu revenu alors que je ne t'ai pas appelé? » l'interroge-je, réellement intriguée. Pouvait-il lire dans mes pensées? Il sourit, et j'ai l'étrange impression que s'il pouvait rougir, il le ferait.

« - Hé bien…Je ne t'ai jamais vraiment quittée. J'étais à ta fenêtre toutes les nuits, et je restais à proximité chaque fois que tu sortais de chez toi. Quand tu as croisé les Cullen, tout à l'heure, tu m'as appelé… » Me rappelle-t-il.

J'essaye de me remémorer la scène. C'était il n'y a même pas une heure, pourtant, j'ai l'impression que plusieurs années se sont écoulées depuis que j'ai retrouvé la présence d'Alex. J'étais dans cette rue, près du gastro-entérologue, et je les ai vus près de leurs voitures. Les quatre couples, tous plus sublimes et bizarres les uns que les autres. Et là, sûrement absorbée par mes pensées, j'ai paniqué, et instinctivement prononcé le prénom d'Alex. Je fronce les sourcils, pas vraiment sûre de comprendre.

« - Tu veux dire que tu étais vraiment avec moi, pendant tout ce temps? » m'étonne-je, incrédule. Il hoche lentement la tête, paraissant gêné. Je devrais peut-être être effrayée par ce comportement un tantinet excessif, mais j'arrive simplement à me sentir touchée par ces attentions.

« - Fais de beaux rêves, Beth… » Chuchote-t-il en embrassant légèrement mon front. La sensation froide, mais rassurante de ses lèvres sur ma peau m'oblige à fermer les yeux pour mieux la savourer. Le temps que je me reprenne, il a disparu. Au même moment, Ian se remet à pleurer.


	13. Unfaithful Partie 1

_Coucou les petits clous (clous nuages pour celles qui connaissent Les Nuls)!!_

_Voilà enfin le chapitre 12. Alors, pour les plus perspicaces, vous aurez noté le "partie 1" après le titre du chapitre. En fait, c'était un énooooorme chapitre, et comme c'était un peu surchargé, je l'ai divisé en trois. Ils portent par contre trois titres différents, même si chacun est une suite de l'autre._

_Lovely beta: je publie ce chapitre sans ta correction, et j'en suis vraiment désolée, mais je comprends que tu sois occupée. J'espère que tu m'en voudras pas, et que je recevrais bientot la correction du chap 13 et du 14..._

_Comme tout le monde le sait, la chanson est de Rihanna. J'aimerais quand même souligner parce que c'est peut-etre la seule chanson aussi commerciale dont je ne me lasse pas. Les paroles sont géniales et la musique juste assez mélancolique...Bref, bonne lecture j'espère, j'attends vos commentaires avec impatience_

_Debby_

* * *

**12. Unfaithful…Partie 1**

Voilà maintenant deux semaines qu'Alex et moi nous revoyons. C'est assez compliqué, en fait. Je ne travaille plus au café, et j'habite avec ma belle-sœur, ce qui limite largement le nombre de moments à deux que l'on peut passer. Mais Alex est absolument parfait: il attend, caché quelque part autour de la maison, que Joe aille sortir les poubelles ou acheter du pain, pour entrer et me voler un baiser.

Je n'en reviens pas de cette routine à la fois tranquille et excitante qui s'est installée entre nous. Où que je sois, et peu importe à quel moment de la journée, je sais qu'Alex n'est pas loin de moi. Il compte mes respirations, ou bien se moque de mes ronflements…Je n'ai pas peur de cette proximité permanente, bien au contraire, je me sens incroyablement protégée, avec un surhomme à mes côtés.

Il est exactement quatre heures du matin. Je viens de donner un biberon à Ian, et suis seule debout. Joe est étalée sur notre lit, bavant presque sur l'oreiller tant son sommeil est profond. Mon petit bout de chou aussi a réussi à retrouver les bras de Morphée. Je les trouve attendrissants, même si je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que sans leur présence, je profiterais certainement plus d'Alex.

Mon pyjama n'est pas très élégant: je porte un de ces collants noirs en coton épais et opaque, sur un sous-pull à manches longues et un tee-shirt appartenant à Spencer. Il y a encore quelques jours, j'avais honte qu'Alex me voit dans des tenues pareilles, mais maintenant, je me sens bizarrement à l'aise. Je pense que j'ai pris conscience qu'il ne m'apprécie pas pour mon physique -franchement médiocre près de ceux des femmes de son espèce- mais plutôt pour mon esprit.

J'enfile une sorte de veste à capuche zippée, et me dirige vers un des tiroirs de la cuisine. En l'ouvrant, j'y saisis un paquet de cigarettes, et un des briquets qui trônent à côté. Je n'ai pas vraiment repris de fumer, mais c'est une bonne excuse pour m'évader seule de l'appartement, et puis une de temps en temps, ça ne peut pas me tuer, si? Je rabats la capuche sur ma tête sans trop me poser de questions, et referme doucement la porte d'entrée derrière moi.

Après quelques marches d'escaliers et le hall collectif, je me retrouve enfin dehors. Le ciel est parfaitement clair, parsemé d'étoiles fières et scintillantes. La seule chose qui empêche les nuages de recouvrir Stirling est ce vent glacial, qui pénètre mes vêtements et fait claquer les volets. En me frottant un bras pour le réchauffer, je lance mon sac dans le conteneur poubelle. Fixant la poubelle sans vraiment la voir, je sors une cigarette du paquet et l'allume difficilement, à cause du vent.

Lorsque je me retourne, Alex est devant moi. Comme souvent, c'est sa tenue légère qui m'intéresse en premier lieu. Il ne doit faire guère plus de 0 degré, et il porte un blazer bordeaux, extrêmement fin, sur une chemise blanche. Ses manches sont même remontées jusqu'aux coudes! De ce que je peux voir, il porte également un jean beige et bien coupé.

Son visage est aussi somptueux qu'à l'ordinaire, alors je ne m'éterniserais pas là-dessus. Sans un salut, il s'approche de moi de ses mouvements gracieux et félins, un sourire sur ses lèvres pleines. Je ne suis plus prise au piège par ses yeux, car je me jette dedans de mon propre chef, maintenant. C'est bien plus agréable, et de toute façon, toute résistance est inutile.

Ses doigts se glissent entre ma capuche et moi pour venir se poser sur mes joues, prendre mon visage en coupe. Un frisson me secoue, et je n'arrive pas à savoir s'il a été provoqué par le froid ou le plaisir. Ses lèvres se rapprochent des miennes et les effleurent légèrement. Son haleine me monte à la tête, et je manque de tomber dans les vappes. Il me soutient en appuyant mes reins, et je lui souris, me sentant ridicule.

« - Comment vas-tu? » Me demande-t-il.

« - Un peu fatiguée, mais ça va mieux. » Tout va mieux en présence d'Alex Knight, de toute façon!

Il prend ma main, et nous nous éloignons quelque peu des conteneurs. L'odeur n'était sans doute pas très ragoûtante pour son odorat surdéveloppé. Il m'entraîne vers un petit banc de pierre où nous avons l'habitude de nous installer pendant nos petites escapades nocturnes. Je m'assoie à son côté, et dès qu'il me rapproche de son torse, je frissonne à nouveau.

« - Je ne voudrais pas que tu tombes malade » S'excuse-t-il en s'écartant nettement de moi.

« - Non…Je préfère ça. » Souris-je en me collant à nouveau à son buste, en ignorant cette fois le froid qui me saisit.

C'est exactement le genre de situation dont j'ai toujours rêvé. L'homme de mes rêves et moi, seuls au monde, profitant de la nuit fraîche et étoilée, comme si plus rien n'existait. Et pourtant, cette petite pointe d'adrénaline, car cet homme n'en est pas vraiment un, et parce que je n'ai rien à faire avec quelqu'un d'autre que mon _vrai _petit copain.

Ca ressemble tellement à l'idée que je me suis toujours faite de la relation parfaite que c'en est effrayant. C'est comme si toute ma vie, j'avais attendu quelque chose sans vraiment le savoir, et que je venais de le trouver. Si Alex ressent la même chose, cela doit être encore plus troublant pour lui: plusieurs centaines d'années de solitude, ça doit peser!

« - Comment va ta famille? » Lui demande-je. Je n'ai toujours pas rencontré les autres Knight plus officiellement (je les ai tous vu au bar, excepté Adélaïde et Christina). Pourtant, je prends toujours de leurs nouvelles: je sais qu'Alex apprécie mes attentions.

« - C'est encore un peu difficile pour les filles. » Il parle sans doute des sœurs, nouvelles venues dans leur clan. « Mais la cohabitation avec les Cullen est plutôt agréable. »

« - Est-ce qu'ils…Te parlent de moi? » Je suis assez curieuse, surtout qu'ils sont au courant de mon existence.

« - Je ne sais pas si c'est le moment de te parler de ça. Ta découverte de notre monde est encore très récente, pour toi, et je ne voudrais pas te choquer, ou t'effrayer. » Dit-il, la voix basse. Je ne comprends pas.

« - Tu peux tout me dire: si je me suis faite à l'idée que deux femmes surpuissantes sont en ce moment en ville et sont capables de tous nous tuer sans votre protection, je crois que je peux tout entendre… » Dis-je avec un sourire. Il se déride légèrement, et soupire.

« - Certains des Cullen ne sont pas des vampires…ordinaires, je dirais. » J'hausse un sourcils, toujours incertaine. « Par exemple, Alice -c'est la petite brune- voit le futur. »

« - Le _futur_, vraiment? » Je suis impressionnée, je n'aurais jamais pensé que ce genre de pouvoir puisse réellement exister, même chez les vampires.

« - Oui, et son frère Edward -le roux- peut lire les pensées des autres, vampires et humains confondus. » C'est assez incroyable, mais il ne s'arrête pas là. « Il y a aussi Jasper -le fiancé de la petite brune- qui peut contrôler les émotions de ceux qui l'entourent. »

« - C'est vraiment impressionnant. Est-ce que dans ta famille aussi, vous avez ce genre de pouvoirs? » Il acquiesce doucement.

« - Christina, une des deux sœurs, est apparemment capable de soutirer la vérité à n'importe qui, en un seul regard. » Avoue-t-il. « C'est de cette façon qu'ils me parlent de toi. Alice me dit si tu t'apprêtes à faire quelque chose de spécial…Edward lit dans mes pensées, et te connais de cette façon, et Christina -moins souvent, c'est vrai- cherche à connaître la vérité sur nous deux en m'interrogeant. »

« - Je trouve ça un peu exagéré. Dis leur qu'il suffirait de venir me parler pour tout savoir, ils n'ont pas besoin d'aller fouiller dans tes pensées ou je ne sais quoi… » Il sourit simplement à ma remarque.

« - Crois-moi, tu n'as aucun intérêt à rencontrer les sœurs pour l'instant. Dans quelques semaines, ça devrait aller mieux, selon Alice. » Commence-t-il, puis il devient pensif. « Puis il reste Adélaïde. Elle a aussi un pouvoir, mais elle refuse de nous le donner, et elle a fait jurer à Edward de ne le répéter à personne. »

Ca a l'air plutôt étrange. Pourquoi venir vivre chez un clan si c'est pour lui cacher certaines choses? D'autant plus que sa sœur avait accepté, elle, de se mettre à nue. Évidemment, le fameux Edward a tout de suite su quel était son pouvoir, mais avec l'aide de sa sœur, elle était sûre de lui faire tenir sa langue.

« - Tu as confiance en elles? » Il semble hésiter, se mordant la lèvre. Il finit par hausser les épaules en soupirant.

« - Peu importe. Et puis elles sont avec nous pour devenir meilleures, on ne peut pas leur refuser cela. De toute façon, je ne suis pas le chef de clan, mon opinion est secondaire. » Commente-t-il, sans rancœur apparente.

Je souhaite stopper cette conversation. Tout cela -son clan, ses problèmes, ses pouvoirs- tout m'intéresse et m'excite beaucoup, mais je n'ai pas envie de parler de quelque chose qui l'agace. J'ai plus ou moins l'impression que ces vampiresses ne sont pas les bienvenues pour Alex, et je ne peux m'empêcher de ressentir la même chose après ce qu'il vient de m'avouer.

Traiter avec un vampire est assez différent d'avec un humain, mais en somme, un homme reste un homme. Lentement, je me suis serrée contre lui, nouant plus fort mon étreinte. Je pense qu'il ne sent pas la différence de force, mais peut-être remarque-t-il mes muscles bandés? En tout cas il répond à mon embrassade, et fait descendre son visage sur le mien pour un baiser. Il est si doux et délicat que je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il puisse devenir un prédateur en quelques secondes.

Nos baisers, bien que sensuels et chaleureux, restent assez chastes. J'ignore pourquoi, et honnêtement, j'aimerais y remédier. Je me retourne de façon à ce que nos bustes se touchent, et passe une jambe au-dessus des siennes, à califourchon. Je tire sur ma cigarette, un sourire aux lèvres. Il y répond avec un air narquois et m'enlève l'objet des mains. Il prend une longue inspiration sur ma _Chesterfield,_ sous mes yeux ébahis.

« - Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais faire ça! » Me suis-je exclamée. Il a rit avant de jeter la cigarette par terre. Il n'aime pas me voir fumer, je le sais.

« - Ca a un parfum atroce et ne me procure aucun plaisir, mais je suis à l'abris du cancer. » Dit-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie. J'en profite pour me montrer plus démonstrative. Réajustant ma position d'amazone, je glisse quelques mots à son oreille.

« - Peut-être que je peux remédier à cela? » Ai-je proposé. Il a soudain éclaté de rire, toujours moqueur.

« - C'est vrai, tu sens très bon! » S'exclame-t-il en riant toujours. Quant à moi, je n'ai plus du tout envie de rire. Je suis plutôt inquiète et vexée.

« - Est-ce que ça veut dire que je ne te donnerais jamais aucun plaisir? » Ai-je demandé, espérant qu'il sache lire entre les lignes. Il devient tout de suite plus sérieux.

« - Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit…Simplement, ça serait assez risqué, pour toi, et je ne pense pas que je sois vraiment prêt à ça pour le moment. » Je ne me sens pas prête, moi non plus, surtout en étant censée être la petite copine d'un autre, mais je me demande quel laps de temps l'expression pour le moment peut signifier pour un vampire. « Mais crois-moi, j'en meurs d'envie » Ajoute-t-il langoureusement, en embrassant ma jugulaire. Il n'en faut pas plus pour me faire oublier ma mauvaise humeur.

Aujourd'hui, je me laisse volontiers hypnotiser. C'est un plaisir de me sentir légère, entièrement en son pouvoir. Allez savoir pourquoi, je suis persuadée qu'il ne me fera jamais de mal, ni à Joe, et encore moins à Ian. Il maintient ses distances, avec lui -son petit cœur et son sang neuf sont sûrement sources de grandes soifs- mais il n'a jamais tenté quoi que ce soit. Dans le cas contraire, je ne pourrais pas en témoigner, de toute façon.

J'aimerais que cet instant dure toujours. Tout est si calme, si silencieux. Malgré les lumières de la ville et les vagues odeurs d'échappement, on a l'impression d'être seuls au monde. Malheureusement, le rêve ne dure que quelques secondes. Certaines promesses, certaines obligations ne peuvent plus être repoussées, et je peux compter sur Alex pour me les rappeler. Il y va en douceur, mais je me contracte sensiblement dès ses premiers mots.

« - Tu comptes le faire demain matin? » Demande-t-il. Il n'a pas l'air très sûr que ce soit le bon moment. Pourtant, il n'y en aura jamais de meilleur…

« - Oui, il doit passer voir Ian, j'en profiterais. » Lui réponds-je. Je soupire et me mets à jouer avec ma bague, plus tout à fait à l'aise.

« - Je sais combien ça te coûte de faire ça, Beth, mais fais moi confiance, je serais bien meilleur, pour toi. » Promet-il en enfouissant son visage d'ange dans ma chevelure. Je souris doucement.

« - Je n'ai pas le choix, Alex. » Dis-je tristement. Il s'emporte un peu, saisissant mal mes mots.

« - Bien sûr que si. Tu ne dois pas avoir peur de moi! Si tu as un choix à faire, fais-le impartialement! » Je me mets à rire bas, bien que la situation n'aie rien de très humoristique.

« - Je me sépare du seul dont je peux me séparer. Je sais ce que c'est d'être loin de toi, et je ne veux plus avoir à supporter ça. » Ai-je ajouté, un peu gênée de me livrer ainsi. Il sent que je suis plus tendue, et se met à parsemer mon cou et ma mâchoire de baisers légers pour me détendre.

« - Comment Johanna va-t-elle le prendre, à ton avis? » Me demande-t-il. Décidément, il sait taper là où ça fait mal.

« - Je ne sais pas. Elle est plutôt en froid avec son frère, depuis la naissance de Ian, mais ils restent de la même famille. Je ne suis rien de plus que sa belle-sœur. » Les mots, une fois sortis de ma bouche, prennent un sens si réel et si définitif que j'en suis effrayée.

« - C'est une fille assez intelligente, je pense qu'elle saura se ranger du bon côté. » Dit-il en essayant de me rassurer.

J'ai essayé de me convaincre de cette manière, moi aussi. Mais tout compte fait, quel est le bon côté? Celui de l'homme qui délaisse sa fiancée quand celle-ci lui donne un fils malgré ses réticences? Ou celui de la femme menteuse et adultère? Je suis loin d'être irréprochable, dans cette histoire, même si Alex ne semble pas s'en rendre compte.

« - J'espère. » Réponds-je simplement.

Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup à réfléchir avant de prendre cette décision. Pourtant, pas mal d'éléments jouent contre moi. Dans une vie plus saine et ordinaire, Spencer et moi serions en train d'emménager ensemble, dans un petit cottage où une chambre serait réservée à ma belle-sœur, et une autre à notre bébé.

Spencer, qui serait alors mon _futur mari_, travaillerait la journée, pendant que je m'occuperait du bébé et des préparatifs de notre cérémonie. Une belle robe blanche, des dizaines de bouquets de fleurs et de kilos de riz cru…Ma mère en témoin, près des parents du mariés, et ma belle-sœur en demoiselle d'honneur, et qui finirait sûrement par attraper mon bouquet.

Voilà ce que devrait être ma vie en ce moment. Et en y réfléchissant bien, je pense que c'est ce qu'elle serait si je n'avais jamais rencontré Alex Knight. Une vie heureuse et paisible. Oui, je pense que si je ne m'étais pas d'abord éloignée de lui aux débuts de ma grossesse, Spencer ne m'aurait jamais laissée seule, et nous serions ce tableau tranquille que je viens de dépeindre.

Pourtant, je n'arrive pas à regretter ma rencontre avec Alex. Je me souviens comme si c'était hier de son entrée fracassante dans mon petit bar, avec ses frères. Je me souviens de ses premières paroles, de ses regards brûlants, de ses sourires angéliques ou aguicheurs…Si tout était à refaire, je ne changerais probablement rien.

Ca prouve combien la nature humaine est étrange: plutôt que de rattraper mes erreurs et tenter de vivre une vie agréable et sans soucis, je cherche l'amour et l'affection de quelqu'un avec qui je n'aurais jamais d'enfants, et avec qui je ne partagerais jamais une tombe. Quelqu'un pour qui je ne cuisinerais pas, que je ne verrais jamais s'assoupir, quelqu'un avec qui je ne ferais peut-être jamais l'amour…

Ces sacrifices sont tous coûteux, quand on les voit d'un point de vue humain, mais ils m'importent peu. Peut-être que je changerais d'avis dans dix ou vingt ans, mais honnêtement, j'en doute. Je supporterais l'isolement, je supporterais sa peau froide, ses secrets, la réticence des siens et les dangers que j'encourrais sans broncher, si j'avais Alex près de moi. En fait, je serais capable de tout, tant que lui et Ian seraient avec moi.

« - A quel heure doit-il passer? » Demande-t-il, interrompant mes réflexions.

« - Avant d'aller travailler, donc probablement vers huit heures. » Ai-je spéculé. Alex fait jouer ses doigts sur ma cuisse, et m'incite à me lever. J'obéis.

« - Dans ce cas il est temps d'aller dormir, Mademoiselle Cooper. » M'informe-t-il sur un ton plus sérieux.

« - Déjà? » Ai-je gémit en m'accrochant plus fort encore à sa nuque d'acier. Il sourit. Il n'arrive toujours pas à cacher cette joie trépidante au fond de ses yeux, qui apparaît chaque fois que je lui montre mon attachement.

« - Je serais là avant lui, demain matin. Et j'apparaîtrais après, comme par magie, au cas où tu aurais besoin de moi. » Promet-il en levant les yeux au ciel. J'aurais sûrement besoin de lui après avoir briser le cœur de Spencer, en effet.

Nous marchons ensemble, main dans la main, jusqu'aux portes de mon immeuble. En apercevant notre reflet dans une glace, je me fais la réflexion que nous avons déjà l'air d'un vrai couple. Bizarrement dépareillé, et totalement déséquilibré, mais heureux et immuable. J'espère secrètement que les rares personnes qui nous ont vus ensemble aient la même impression.

Devant la double porte vitrée, il me fait virevolter avec légèreté, de façon à ce que nous nous retrouvons encore une fois enlacés. Il repose son visage contre ma clavicule, un des endroits où mon parfum est le plus fort, selon lui. Je sens sa respiration profonde et calme, parfaitement contrôlée. La mienne n'a pas cette constance, malgré les semaines d'entraînement acharné.

Pour la dernière fois cette nuit là, son visage se fond sur le mien en un baiser long et tendre. J'oublie presque immédiatement que dans quelques heures, je briserais le cœur de l'homme qui a réparé le mien quand j'en avais besoin. Pour le moment, je ne veux que sentir les bras gelés autour de moi, la douceur des lèvres contre ma bouche, et l'haleine enivrante de mon amant. Si seulement tout était aussi simple et agréable que ce baiser…

_A suivre…_


	14. She's a heartbreaker Partie 2

_Salut tout le monde_

_Je ne peux pas vraiment dire que je sois satisfaite, avec le peu de reviews que le dernier chapitre m'a apporté...Si quelque chose a été raté, j'aimerais le savoir...Et j'aimerais aussi savoir pourquoi certains ne reviewent pas à chaque fois? Enfin bon, c'est pas grave, je lance celui-là quand même, en espérant qu'il ait plus de succes_

* * *

**13. She's a heartbreaker…Partie 2**

Je n'ai pas très bien dormi, cette nuit. En fait, lorsque je suis revenue de ma promenade, j'ai passé une bonne heure à tourner dans la maison. J'ai nettoyé toute ma cuisine et préparé des cookies pour le petit-déjeuner (tout ça sans réveiller les deux dormeurs). Une fois que je n'ai plus rien eu à faire, j'ai dû trouver une occupation.

Je suis allée dans la chambre d'Ian, et je l'ai regardé dormir une bonne partie de sa nuit. J'étais si absorbée par cette observation, que j'étais sûre de ne pas pouvoir penser à autre chose. Je posais la main sur sa poitrine fragile de temps à autre pour sentir les battements légers et rapides de son cœur, à travers la grenouillère. Je regardais son ventre se soulever en mouvements amples et réguliers, rythmés par sa respiration.

Ses traits aussi me prirent beaucoup de temps et de concentrations. Je ne lui trouvais pas le visage banal des nourrissons. Il était beau, et je voyais à travers les traits enfantins un futur homme, beau comme son père. Il avait encore cette peau fine qui laisse entrevoir les vaisseaux sanguins, et les cheveux fins, tellement fins…Ses lèvres avaient ce dessin boudeur tellement craquant, et ses paupières closes étaient bordées de longs cils épais et du même châtain que sa légère chevelure.

C'est alors que je m'étais aperçue que je n'avais aucune photo de mon bébé, en dehors de celles que prend Spencer avec lui, ou de la maternité. Il fallait que je remédie à cela (de plus, ça me ferait encore perdre quelques minutes de réflexion, ce qui n'était pas mauvais). J'allais prendre un appareil photo jetable dans un des tiroirs de la cuisine. Il était assez vieux, et la pellicule peut-être usée, mais il marcherait encore.

Le flash aurait crée une lumière trop puissante pour mon petit Ian, alors j'ai allumé le lustre de sa chambre. Heureusement, en dehors de ses faims nocturnes, il a un sommeil de plomb. J'ai lentement tourné la petite molette de plastique, tout en commençant à cadrer mon fils. Une fois sûre de la qualité de la future image, et de la pose attendrissante et naturelle d'Ian, j'ai appuyé sur le bouton noir. Un léger cliquetis a retenti dans la pièce, et j'ai pu la replonger dans le noir.

Je me suis encore baladée longtemps dans l'appartement, à la recherche d'une poussière, ou d'une trace que je n'aurais pas remarqué lors de mon premier, ou de mon deuxième passage. Au bout d'un certain temps, j'ai fini par comprendre que cela ne servait à rien de parcourir l'appartement de long en large, que cela ne m'aidait pas du tout. Je me suis alors allongée à côté de Joe.

Pendant quelques instants, je l'ai observée, elle aussi. Elle avait totalement raison: le châtain de ses cheveux, variant entre le caramel et le chocolat selon les mèches, était exactement le même que celui de Ian. Elle avait aussi les mêmes lèvres, et cette facilité pour faire sa moue boudeuse digne de Brigitte Bardot. En revanche, il avait bien hérité de mes yeux. En amande, d'un vert clair et limpide, je n'en étais pas peu fière.

Quelques secondes après cette pensée, je m'assoupis, épuisée. Mon sommeil ne fut guère meilleur que cette fin de soirée. J'étais très agitée, je le sais, car Joe m'a secouée plusieurs fois pendant la nuit, pour me dire de la mettre en veilleuse ou d'arrêter de lui donner des coups. Ce n'est pas très étonnant avec ces rêves étranges et effrayants que j'ai fait toute la nuit. Évidemment, ils concernaient tous Spencer, ou Alex, ou bien les deux. Je vais quand même raconter le pire de tous.

Dans cette espèce de cauchemar, je n'annonçais pas à Spencer que je désirais rompre. En fait, au moment où je m'apprêtais à le faire, il me rétorquait qu'il savait déjà que je voyais Alex Knight, et ce depuis des mois. Je paniquais alors, avant de m'apercevoir qu'il n'était même pas blessé. Simplement en colère, et même dans une rage folle. Alors, je le voyais sortir une sorte de pistolet de l'intérieur de son blouson, et attraper Ian avant que je ne puisse l'en empêcher.

Il partait en courant de chez moi, et je le suivais, lui hurlant de me pardonner, et surtout de me rendre le bébé. Les rues de Stirling, parfaitement reconnaissables, étaient complètement désertes, jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive devant un château terrifiant, complètement sorti de mon imagination. De là descendaient presque une vingtaine d'êtres aussi beaux et dangereux qu'Alex. Parmi eux, je reconnaissais les Knight, et les Cullen. Seuls deux visages étaient nouveaux, pour moi.

Alex est en ligne de front, son visage impassible. Il n'a aucun regard pour moi, tout comme ses compères. Spencer se met à hurler des insultes que je ne saisis pas, et secoue le bébé sans retenue. Je comprends quelques parts de sa colère: il pense que je le trompe avec Alex depuis très longtemps, et qu'Ian est le fils de celui-ci. Je lui hurle qu'il se trompe, que le bébé est le sien, qu'Alex ne peut pas avoir d'enfants, mais rien n'y fait…

J'ai à peine le temps de tendre les bras que déjà j'entends le bruit sourd: il a laissé Ian tomber au sol. Je me jette par terre, à genoux, et attrape mon fils aussi vite que je le peux. Ses yeux sont grands ouverts, pétrifiés, et je ne le vois plus respirer. Je me mets à hurler, à pleurer, alors que la scène continue son cours autour de nous comme si rien ne s'était passé. Aucun des vampires n'a encore prononcé un mot, alors que Spencer n'arrête pas de jurer contre eux, inconscient du danger qui le guette.

C'est alors qu'il fait la plus grosse erreur de sa vie: il lève son pistolet d'une main assurée, et tire de sang froid sur Alex, en plein cœur. Je crie par réflexe. S'il avait été humain, cette balle l'aurait tué à coup sûr. Heureusement, ce n'est pas le cas. Un trou est bien visible sur son tee-shirt, mais aucune trace de douleur n'apparaît sur son visage. Au contraire, c'est avec un sourire moqueur qu'il relève le vêtement, et nous laisse apercevoir le peu de dégât que la balle a fait: elle est plantée dans sa peau, la tête à peine enfoncée dans la chair. Il n'a qu'à la saisir et tirer doucement, car en une seconde, elle a disparu.

Le visage de Spencer se décompose alors, car il comprend que l'ennemi n'est pas ordinaire. Moi, je suis toujours penchée sur Ian, qui ne respire toujours pas –et pourtant, l'idée qu'il puisse être mort ne m'effleure même pas l'esprit. Je vois alors Alex se retourner vers les siens, et faire un signe que ni Spencer, ni moi n'arrivons à comprendre. Aucun des vampires ne réagit, mis à part les deux inconnus.

En les voyant sortir de l'ombre, je comprends de qui il s'agit. Adélaïde et Christina, les deux seules de ces clans à tuer et se nourrir d'humains. Elles sont terriblement belles et confiantes, elles ne laisseront pas une seule chance à leur proie. Elles sont exactement semblables: grandes et blondes, avec des visages taillés au couteau et des corps tout en courbes. Ce sont leurs grands yeux cernés qui m'immobilisent. Au lieu d'avoir ce ton noir presque humain, ou les chatoyantes couleurs dorées, les sœurs arborent des prunelles terrifiantes, d'un rouge si sombre et brûlant qu'il est impossible d'ignorer leur soif.

J'essaye alors de me lever, au moins pour crier à Spencer de courir, lui qui n'a aucune conscience de ce qu'elles sont capables de faire, mais c'est en vain. En me voyant pleurer de désespoir, les impitoyables frangines se mettent à rire de leur voix chantante. Je m'aperçois alors qu'elles se tiennent la main et se sourient entre elles. Elles n'ont sûrement pas beaucoup l'occasion de savourer ce genre de mets, entre les Cullen et les Knight.

Elles sont impressionnantes, car la puissance et la rage sont encore plus lisibles sur leurs traits que n'importe quelle beauté morbide. Elles marchent sans se presser, sachant que leur victime ne bougera pas d'un cheveu, et que dans le cas contraire, elles n'auraient aucun effort à fournir pour la rattraper. C'est alors qu'avec la même force, la même vitesse, et le même cri de colère, elles se jettent soudainement sur Spencer. J'entends un craquement d'os et le hurlement strident et paniqué de mon ancien fiancé…

C'est à ce moment-là que je me suis éveillée, en pleurs et en sueur. Joe, qui passe près du lit à ce moment là, fait de grands yeux. Je jette un coup d'œil à la pendule, rapidement. Il est déjà presque sept heures et demie. Ma belle-sœur porte un jean trop taille basse, un top trop décolleté et des talons trop hauts pour son âge, c'est donc qu'elle va au lycée. Elle ne s'est pas trop maquillée, et est en train de nouer ses cheveux en queue de cheval haute.

« - Ca y est, tu as fini de baragouiner dans ton sommeil? » Se moque-t-elle. Je fronce les sourcils en me levant, et essuie mon visage d'une main. cela me prend toujours une seconde ou deux, pour réaliser que mon cauchemar ne reflétait pas la réalité.

« - Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit? » demande-je, curieuse de savoir à quel point je m'étais ridiculisée.

« - Rien de très anglais, mais en gros, Spencer et Ian se faisaient tuer par des monstres aux yeux rouges… » Rapporte-t-elle, presque morte de rire. Je tente de l'accompagner, sans grand succès.

« - Je ne me souviens pas vraiment… » mens-je.

Je ne peux décemment pas lui dire que je soupçonne ce rêve d'être prémonitoire, et encore moins lui avouer que les fameux monstres aux yeux rouges existent et habitent un coin tranquille de Stirling. Elle secoue la tête comme si elle me trouvait à la fois désespérante et attendrissante. La pauvre, si elle savait…Elle guette sa montre un instant, attrape un sac à main qui ne peut pas contenir beaucoup d'affaires scolaires, et se penche sur moi.

« - Ian a pris son biberon, il s'est rendormi. Je dois filer, j'ai cours dans une demi-heure, on se voit ce soir? » J'acquiesce tandis qu'elle me fait un bisou sur la joue. Je n'ai pas envie de lui mentir, et en même temps, je ne me sens pas de lui avouer ce que je vais faire.

« - Bonne journée, Joe! » lance-je simplement, peu avant qu'elle ne referme la porte.

Je suis maintenant seule. Quoique, pas tout à fait. Je file dans la chambre d'Ian, m'attendant à le trouver dans son berceau. Quand j'arrive, la scène qui m'attend est totalement différente. Alex est là, assis dans le rocking chair que j'utilise parfois, tenant Ian dans ses bras. Il le berce doucement, et le bébé ne pleure pas. J'ai confiance en Alex, mais je ne pense pas qu'il soit utile de le confronter à une aussi forte tentation, ni de mettre mon bébé en danger.

« - Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'aimais pas ça, Alex… » Dis-je sur un ton qui tenait plus de la plainte que de la remontrance. Il me sourit vaguement, fixant toujours la petite boule de couverture entre ses bras.

« - C'est un bon exercice, et tu sais bien qu'il ne risque rien. Je ne ferais jamais de mal à quelqu'un, et surtout pas à ton bébé : ce serait comme te faire du mal à toi… » Explique-t-il en allant le poser dans son berceau.

Une fois dans son lit, Ian émet un léger soupir qui me fait sourire. Je dois dire que je suis assez surprise qu'il n'aie aucune peur d'Alex. L'instinct de survie m'a poussé à m'éloigner d'Alex, lorsque j'étais enceinte, et je m'étonne que mon petit bout de chou ne le ressente pas lui aussi. Je suppose que c'est parce que j'ai fréquenté Alex pendant quelques temps, lorsque je le portais. Cela l'a peut-être habitué aux odeurs et au toucher du vampire?

« - Tu es prête? » Me demande-t-il. Je fais la moue. Non, je ne serais jamais prête à briser le cœur de Spencer, après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour moi. Mais il est trop tard, je n'ai plus le choix. Et d'ailleures, si je l'avais, je choisirais encore cette option.

« - Je crois que j'ai quand même besoin d'une douche…. » avoue-je en tentant de sourire une nouvelle fois. Il m'encercle de ses bras de pierre, et m'embrasse tendrement, une main autour de ma nuque.

Je sais ce qu'il est en train de faire: il tente de me rassurer sur mon choix, de me faire comprendre qu'il est vraiment celui qui est fait pour moi, peu importe combien de décennies, ni même de siècles séparent nos naissances. Je réponds à son baiser avec fougue, car je dois moi aussi le rassurer: je suis bien sûre de mon choix.

« - Je reste avec Ian pendant que tu prends ta douche. » Dit-il pour me rassurer. Je dois être folle pour être soulagée lorsqu'un buveur de sang m'annonce qu'il s'occupera de mon bébé en mon absence, mais il prononce le prénom d'Ian avec tant de tendresse et de paternité que je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être attendrie.

« - Dommage… » chuchote-je, avec espièglerie, à l'oreille. Je prends quelques affaires dans l'armoire et file sous la douche.

C'est en sentant l'eau -que j'ai choisie assez fraîche- sur ma peau, que je me mets à répéter mentalement mon discours. Par ou commencer? Dois-je lui faire comprendre que c'est de moi que vient le problème, ou plutôt lui faire porter le chapeau? Est-ce que je dois lui dire la vérité s'il me demande s'il y a un autre homme? Est-ce que je dois mentionner que ma lassitude est arrivée après la naissance d'Ian, ou laisser entendre que c'est bien plus vieux que cela? Est-ce que je devrais le remercier de tout ce qu'il a fait pour moi, lui dire que je suis réellement désolée, ou rester froide?

Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre à la moitié de ces questions, car on sonne déjà à la porte. Je rince mes cheveux en quelques secondes et enroule une serviette autour de moi, l'attachant avec une pince à cheveux. À la guerre comme à la guerre. Le temps qu'il monte les étages à pieds -l'ascenseur n'est pas en service, pour changer- je me brosse rapidement les dents. Lorsque je l'entends toquer à la porte d'entrée, Alex me rejoint dans la salle de bains.

« - Je serais là pour toi, après… » Me rappelle-t-il. Il m'embrasse les lèvres rapidement, mais avec plus de passion qu'il n'en a jamais eue, sa main emmêlée dans ma chevelure encore trempée. Ouvrant la fenêtre de la salle de bains, il m'adresse un dernier clin d'œil avant de sauter par-là. J'ai vraiment le sentiment d'être une héroïne de je ne sais quel roman fantastique, lorsqu'il fait ce genre de chose. Ou plutôt le faire-valoir du héros, sans doute.

Laissant des empreintes humides à chacun de mes pas, je me dirige vers la porte, la gorge nouée. Les secondes deviennent aussi longues que des heures, du moins elles en ont l'air! J'aimerais m'évanouir et revenir à moi lorsque Spencer se sera calmé, que je pourrais me montrer en public avec Alex sans craindre de messes basses des commères du quartier…Mais je n'en suis pas là, puisque j'ouvre simplement la porte, et laisse l'agneau entrer dans la tanière du loup.

« - Salut, chérie. » Me lance-t-il en entrant dans l'appartement. Il attrape mes joues, encadrant mon visage, et m'embrasse avec soif. Je réponds à son baiser, distante et mal à l'aise. J'ai l'impression qu'il peut humer le parfum d'Alex sur mes vêtements, sentir son goût sur mes lèvres…

« - Salut, Spencer. » Ai-je répondu. Autant ne pas faire trop de démonstration, je passerais pour une vile hypocrite. « Tu veux boire quelque chose? »

« - Heu oui, je veux bien un café, s'il te plait. » Accepte-t-il. Je m'en serais doutée: il adore le café. « Je vais prendre mon bonhomme, okay? » J'acquiesce en faisant couler un café frais.

Je l'observe un instant, avant qu'il ne parte vers la chambre de Ian. C'est fou comme sa bouche ressemble à celle de son fils. Je me rappelle de ce jour où il est venu me voir, alors que j'étais devenue une moins que rien. Je n'étais qu'une gamine de quatorze ans, à l'époque, mais Spencer était déjà mon ami depuis longtemps. Mon premier amour, Peter McFarthy, m'avait lâchement plaquée pour une jolie brune plus vieille et plus sexy que moi.

Avec le recul, je me dis que ce n'était que des gamineries, une simple amourette de collégiens, mais à l'époque, cela m'avait beaucoup touchée. Spencer avait été là pour moi. Je n'étais pas très populaire, même parmi les filles de ma classe, et c'est donc lui que j'appelais le soir, quand j'avais une crise de larmes, ou quand j'hésitais à brûler toutes les lettres et les photos qu'il me restait de Peter.

Déjà en ce temps-là, je le trouvais assez mignon. Avec ses boucles blondes qu'il ne laissait jamais trop pousser, ses grands yeux aussi bleus qu'un océan, et son sourire d'ange, il était difficile de faire autrement. Pourtant, je ne l'avais jamais regardé de cet œil-là. J'étais attirée par les sportifs, alors que lui faisait partie de cette bande de délinquants qui trafiquaient des mobylettes et fumaient les Malboro de leurs pères dans les toilettes.

Cela a changé quelques mois après la fin de mon histoire avec Peter. Nous étions chez moi (j'habitais encore dans la villa, avec ma mère), en train de marcher dans le jardin, quand il m'a demandé de m'asseoir. J'ai obéis, curieuse. Je suis de nature très naïve, encore maintenant, alors imaginez lorsque j'avais 15 ans, et que je ne connaissais rien de la vie! Je ne me doutais pas le moins du monde de ce qu'il allait me dire…

Nous nous sommes donc assis dans l'herbe coupée fraîchement, et il a pris ma main. Je me souviens avoir vu toute l'angoisse et l'appréhension, et j'ai souris pour l'encourager. Il m'a alors dit, presque tremblant de stress, qu'il avait toujours voulu sortir avec moi et qu'il m'aimait, qu'il ne me ferait jamais de mal comme Peter et qu'il ne me quitterait jamais, parce que j'étais la femme de sa vie.

Mon estomac se resserre. Loin d'Alex, et si près de Spencer et de nos souvenirs, je me sens bien plus coupable de lui faire cela. Je ne sais même pas quelles raisons je vais bien pouvoir lui donner pour le quitter –je n'ose pas lui dire qu'il y a quelqu'un d'autre (il aurait bien trop de peine). Pourtant, il faut que je le fasse. Il serait encore bien plus méchant et ingrat de continuer de le tromper que de rompre maintenant. J'ai déjà attendu trop longtemps.

Il revient alors dans la cuisine, pendant que je lui sers son café. La tasse tremble tellement dans ma main que je n'arrive pas à y glisser un morceau de sucre. Je la pose sur la table, sans répondre à son remerciement. Ian est éveillé et silencieux dans les bras de son père, exactement comme avec Alex quelques minutes plus tôt. Nouveau mal aise qui s'installe. Je ne veux pas séparer Ian de son père comme ma mère me l'a fait à moi-même!

« - Y a un problème, Betty? » Me demande-t-il. Je ferme les paupières: pourquoi être si perspicace aujourd'hui, lui qui ne l'est jamais?? En tout cas, c'est l'occasion ou jamais, il faut que je me lance.

« - Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle, Spencer. » Dis-je. Je ne le regarde pas directement, car je sais qu'il sait comme moi ce que l'expression _il faut qu'on parle _laisse entendre. Il ne répond pas, alors je poursuis. « Ça fait quelques temps…Même pas mal de temps, je dirais, que les choses ont changé entre nous. »

J'entends sa respiration devenir plus lourde, plus profonde. Je sais très bien que je n'ai pas besoin d'aller plus loin pour qu'il comprenne le message, et je ne veux surtout pas remuer le couteau dans la plaie, mais je suis obligée d'expliquer. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il pense que je fais cela sur un coup de tête, et que nous pourrions nous remettre ensemble dans quelques semaines. Voyant qu'il n'ouvre toujours pas la bouche, je poursuis.

« - Il n'y a plus cette passion et ces sentiments forts qui nous unissaient au début. Je vois bien que tu te lasses de moi, tu ne viens même plus deux fois par semaine! Et je suis aussi un peu fatiguée de cette histoire. » J'ai l'impression de le poignarder à chaque mot, mais je ne sais pas comment éviter cela: c'est le genre de chose qu'on ne peut pas faire en douceur, quoiqu'on dise. « Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'on se sépare, Spencer. »

N'ayant plus vraiment le choix, j'ose enfin relever la tête vers lui. Il tient toujours Ian dans ses bras, et à mon grand désarroi, il me fixe de ses grandes prunelles bleu roi, un sourire triste aux lèvres. Je me sens vraiment odieuse, et indigne de lui ou d'Alex. Comment puis-je faire autant de mal à la seule personne qui m'ait toujours vraiment voulu du bien? Comment est-ce que je peux être aussi ingrate et égoïste?

« - En fait, je m'en doutais un peu. » Avoue-t-il. Je hausse les sourcils, incrédule, et son sourire triste devient plus amer. « Déjà, le jour où je t'ai demandé de sortir avec moi, je savais que ça finirait comme ça. Les jolies filles se servent des garçons gentils pour remonter la pente. Parfois elles tombent amoureuses, mais elles finissent toujours par retourner chercher un Quaterback, n'est-ce pas? »

« - Pas du tout Spencer, je ne me suis pas servie de toi, je te le jure! J'avais vraiment des sentiments, pour toi! » Il se renferme encore alors que je tente de me défendre. C'est sans doute mon utilisation maladroite du passé qui le déçoit.

« - Peu importe, je savais déjà que ça ne serait pas éternel. Mais je ne peux pas me plaindre, j'ai été plus loin que les autres losers, j'ai eu le droit à un fils! » S'exclame-t-il, les yeux maintenant remplis de larmes. « Et puis, un peu avant que tu tombes enceinte, j'ai su que c'était bientôt la fin. »

Il parle sans doute de ma rencontre avec Alex. Tout a bien commencé à ce moment-là. Alors que je croyais commencer à profiter d'une vie excitante, mon Spencer savait déjà que je prenais du large et que je ne tarderais plus à le quitter. Je me demande comment il a pu supporter ça sans rien dire pendant des mois…

« - Je suis vraiment désolée, Spencer… » commence-je, mais il m'interrompt vite.

« - Ne sois pas désolée, c'est la vie. Je savais que ça arriverait, j'ai pris mes responsabilités, et puis ce n'est pas vraiment de ta faute, tu n'es pas responsable de ce que tu ressens… » M'excuse-t-il. Je me sens encore plus coupable en le voyant agir avec calme et maturité que s'il avait été foudroyant comme dans mon cauchemar.

« - Est-ce qu'on va rester amis? » prie-je. Il sourit encore avec cet air de chien battu avant de répondre.

« - Il n'y a pas de raison qu'on se batte, mais ce ne sera plus jamais comme avant, tu sais… » Réalise-t-il. J'acquiesce lentement, sentant moi aussi les larmes me monter aux yeux. « J'aimerais simplement avoir Ian les week-end, puisque je suis en congé. »

« - Bien sûr. » accepte-je. Ces arrangements rendent notre rupture trop réelle, et je ne reviens toujours pas de ce que je viens de faire. Si Alex était ici, ce serait beaucoup plus facile, je n'aurais qu'à le regarder pour me rappeler cent bonnes raisons de rompre avec Spencer. Mais seule, j'avoue que je suis aussi perdue que lui.

Une larme roule sur sa joue, et au vu du teint rosé que prend son visage, il ne va pas tarder à en couler d'autre. Je le connais, il préfère ne pas laisser ça arriver devant moi, c'est pourquoi il se lève et me tend Ian à bout de bras. J'attrape mon bébé avec plus de douceur, et le tiens blottit contre ma poitrine. Spencer lui caresse le front avec regret et se tourne vers la porte, sortant de là où il est venu.

« - Je t'appelle en fin de semaine pour le petit! » Dit-il sans se retourner, juste avant de claquer la porte.

Il ne me faut pas une seconde pour atterrir à genoux, poser le bébé au sol le plus délicatement possible, et me mettre à pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps. Les sanglots sont longs et puissants, incontrôlables. Je me sens une moins que rien après ce que j'ai fait, et pourtant, c'était nécessaire. Voir les larmes de Spencer était pratiquement insupportable, surtout en en étant la cause. Heureusement, des bras rassurants viennent former une cage autour de moi, et je me laisse aller contre un buste froid…

_À suivre…_


	15. He can only hold her Partie 3

_Coucou!!_

_Merci à toutes les revieweuses, ça fait vraiment chaud au coeur d'être suivie comme ça :-)_

_Encore une fois, je poste sans que beta ait corrigé, alors je suis désolée d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe et de syntaxe._

_La chanson est une des meilleures de l'album Back to Black, d'Amy Whinehouse_

_J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience _

* * *

**14. He can only hold her…Partie 3**

Quelle horrible journée ! Exactement le genre qu'on aimerait passer au lit, seule devant un vieux film triste à pleurer, buvant thé sur thé et fumant cigarette sur cigarette. D'ailleurs, c'est exactement ce que je fais, en ce moment. Je regarde _La ligne verte_, rageant contre le petit pistoné à la voix de bébé, et versant toutes les larmes de mon corps pour la vie miraculée d'une petite souris intelligente. Mon paquet de _Camel_ est pratiquement vide, bien que je ne l'ai acheté qu'hier. J'ai une théière pleine à mon côté, et un chaton qui ronronne à mes pieds. Sans oublier Ian, qui dort paisiblement dans son berceau.

Et je suis seule. Comme il l'avait promis, Alex ne m'a pas laissée tomber, après le départ de Spencer. Immédiatement après que celui-ci ait refermé la porte, et que je sois tombée à genoux comme une moins que rien, il est arrivé pour me consoler. Je l'ai d'abord laissé faire, me servant de sa chemise comme mouchoir ou tapant contre son épaule insensible dès qu'une colère me venait…Mais ça n'a pas duré bien longtemps. Dès que la première crise de larme fut passée, je lui ai demandé de partir.

Je ne voulais pas qu'il me quitte vraiment, c'est évident, mais j'avais besoin d'être seule. En plus, je suppose qu'il avait mieux à faire que de regarder une humaine pleurer, impuissant, pendant toute une journée. Alors je l'ai mis à la porte, en lui disant de ne pas revenir au moins jusqu'au lendemain, car j'avais besoin de respirer. Il n'a pas cherché à négocier, et m'a doucement embrassée avant de disparaître.

Ce n'est pas mon genre, de rester affalée sur un canapé pendant toute une journée! Normalement, lorsque je suis triste, ou angoissée, ou préoccupée, je passe mon temps à faire du ménage ou la cuisine! Malheureusement, la maison brille tellement elle est propre, et les placards sont vides. Il ne me reste que mon bébé et la télé, alors je m'occupe un peu des deux, cela m'empêche de trop réfléchir.

J'essaye de me concentrer à fond dans le film. Ce n'est pas très difficile, surtout qu'il arrive à un des moments les plus poignants: la première exécution: ce jeune imbécile et le pauvre vieux qui est littéralement en train de brûler vif sous sa cagoule, il n'y a rien de tel pour rebeller n'importe quel prêcheur de la peine de mort, ou faire sangloter dans les chaumières. Je prévois un mouchoir, car je connais mes réactions après ce genre de scène, mais rien ne vient. J'ai sans doute épuiser mon quota de larmes pour la semaine!

Soudain, j'entends la clé tourner dans la serrure. Je jette un coup d'œil à la pendule, pour m'apercevoir qu'il est déjà presque dix-huit heures, et que c'est certainement Joe qui rentre de l'école. Je n'ai pas le temps de paniquer que la porte s'entrouvre déjà! Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire. Je ne pense pas qu'elle se rangerait du côté de son frère, mais elle voudrait sûrement avoir plus de détails sur mes raisons, et je devrais encore mentir et mentir pour sauver la face…

« - Salut, Betty. » Dit-elle d'un ton morne. Elle s'approche du berceau -que j'ai placé à côté du divan- et embrasse le front d'Ian, comme à son habitude. « Bonne journée? »

« - Hum…Pas vraiment non. Et toi? » Ai-je demandé. Son attitude a quelque chose d'étrange. Même si elle a toujours l'air extenuée lorsqu'elle revient du lycée, elle n'est pas renfermée de cette façon.

« - Bonne réponse. Spencer m'a appelé pendant ma pause déjeuner. » M'annonce-t-elle. Je dois rougir, car je me sens assez mal à l'aise, mais elle n'y prête guère attention. Son visage ne montre en fait aucune émotion. « Est-ce que tu as décidé ça sur un coup de tête? »

« - Non, bien sûr que non. Je n'aurais pas effacé cinq ans de ma vie sur un coup de tête, Joe, surtout pas avec Ian! » Me suis-je défendue. Apparemment, ce n'est pas la réponse qu'elle attendait.

« - Alors pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé? Je n'aurais pas été lui répéter, tu sais… » M'accuse-t-elle. Je soupire. D'une manière ou d'une autre, tout finira toujours par être de ma faute…

« - Je ne savais pas comment t'annoncer ça. Ca a déjà été assez difficile de le dire à ton frère, alors si j'avais du répéter plusieurs discours… » Me suis-je justifiée. Elle n'a pas vraiment l'air convaincu, mais elle ne poursuit pas sur ce sujet.

« - Est-ce que tu as de meilleures raisons de faire ça que celles que tu as donné à Spence? » M'interroge-t-elle. Décidément, elle a un don pour me pousser à mentir, cette fille!

« - J'ai été honnête avec ton frère. Je suis vraiment désolée de lui faire du mal, mais je n'avais pas le choix. Je ne peux pas rester avec lui alors que je ne ressens plus la même chose, ce serait hypocrite et méchant. » Lui ai-je expliqué. Elle hoche lentement la tête en m'écoutant parler.

« - Je comprends. C'est sans doute mieux ça que de le tromper… » Pense-t-elle a haute voix. Le mal aise devient plus grand, et je tente de le masquer du mieux que je peux, alors qu'elle scrute mes traits avec attention. « Tu ne vois pas un autre homme, hein Betty? »

« - Non, pas du tout. Tu me connais, Joe… » Mentis-je tristement. Je ne sais pas exactement où commence le mensonge. Alex est-il un homme, objectivement? Il en est sans doute un pour cette question là…Alors c'est bien un mensonge, et je dois encore me sentir coupable. « Comment…Comment allait Spencer au téléphone? »

« - Pas de sa meilleure forme. » Dit-elle en haussant les épaules. Elle est sûrement plus triste que moi de cette séparation, maintenant que nous sommes devenues amies. Elle poursuit avec le même ton détaché. « Tu te doute bien que je vais déménager? »

« - Quoi? Mais pourquoi? » Je suis complètement désappointée. « Est-ce que tu prends le parti de Spencer? Tu ne me reparleras plus, alors? »

« - Pas du tout, Betty, au contraire. » Répondit-elle en secouant la tête. « Je ne veux prendre aucun parti, et c'est pour cela que je ne peux pas rester loger chez toi. Je ne te tourne pas le dos, et je promets de passer vous voir, toi et Ian, autant de fois que je pourrais. Mais pour mon frère, je dois partir. »

« - Très bien. » Ai-je accepté, les yeux baissés, sans vraiment avoir le choix. « Quand pars-tu? »

« - Ce soir. » Bredouille-t-elle. J'ouvre de grands yeux, complètement incrédule.

« - Comment ça ce soir? » Me suis-je exclamée. « Mais où vas-tu dormir? »

« - Chez Caro, dans la chambre d'amis. Ses parents ne diront rien, ne t'inquiète pas. » M'informe-t-elle. Caroline est sa meilleure amie, celle chez qui elle va dormir presque une fois par semaine.

En tout cas, avant que j'ai pu en dire plus, Joe est déjà debout sur une chaise, en train d'attraper sa valise, tout en haut du placard mural. Le cuir épais du sac de luxe s'étale au sol comme une vulgaire pièce de marché, et elle le ramasse sans plus d'égard. J'observe chacun de ses gestes avec minutie, me demandant à quel moment quelqu'un criera_ Coupez!_ et redonnera à ma vie son cours normal.

Les vêtements défilent -petits débardeurs d'été, doudoune d'hiver, pyjama molletonné de demi-saison- en passant de notre bon vieux placard à sa belle valise. Je vois dans ses yeux qu'elle est aussi triste que moi, et j'espère qu'elle voit dans les miens que je comprends son geste. Je ne peux pas lui demander de prendre parti pour moi contre son propre frère, surtout quand je suis la fautive.

C'est maintenant le tour des chaussures. Là aussi, des sandales confortables aux talons aiguilles du Samedi soir, tout y passe. Je me demande si je l'ai déjà vu porter la moitié de ses souliers, occupant ainsi mon esprit à des réflexions aussi futiles que celles que doit se faire ma voisine en ce moment-même. Elle ne passe pas très longtemps dans la salle de bains, emportant avec elle sa brosse à dent et son peigne, rien d'autre.

A peine quelques minutes plus tard, elle est à la porte, prête à partir. Ses cheveux relevés en queue de cheval lui donnent un air sérieux, en complète contradiction avec sa tenue provocante. Maintenant, je la connais assez bien, je sais qu'il ne faut pas s'arrêter à cette image de _Lolita_ qu'elle donne, car Johanna est largement aussi intelligente, et peut-être plus mature que les filles de son âge. Soudain, ses yeux se remplissent de larmes, et elle s'approche de moi.

« - Est-ce que je peux quand même garder les clés, au cas où? » Demande-t-elle en laissant échapper quelques larmes. J'ai moi aussi du mal à retenir mes pleurs.

« - Bien sûr, tu seras toujours ici chez toi. » Promis-je. Elle s'avance et me prend dans ses bras.

Elle est plus grande que moi, et dans cette position, j'ai du mal à croire que je suis la mère de son neveu, et l'ex-copine de son grand frère. Elle entoure mon dos et me serre fort contre elle, encore d'une manière à me faire comprendre que nous sommes toujours amies, malgré les différends entre son frère et moi. Bientôt, nous nous séparons une de l'autre, et elle franchit le seuil sans même que j'essaie de l'en dissuader.

Je me tourne vers le berceau en soupirant, des larmes s'échappant de mes yeux sans que j'en sois vraiment consciente. Et voilà, il ne me reste plus que mon fils! Je m'approche du poste télé, où le film tourne toujours. John est en train de sauver la femme du vieux chauve, mais j'éteins le film avant d'en voir plus. Je n'ai plus besoin de prétexte pour pleurer, je viens d'en trouver un dans la vie réelle!

Je pense un instant à ce que pourrais devenir ma vie, maintenant. Il suffirait qu'Alex se lasse de moi, ou même que Mary lui interdise de continuer de fréquenter une humaine, pour que je me retrouve seule au monde, avec ce bébé. Je n'ai guère d'amis, plus de petit ami, et je viens de perdre ma belle-sœur, la seule femme qui me comprenne vraiment depuis ma grossesse. Si Alex m'abandonne maintenant, je serais vraiment seule au monde, avec Ian pour unique bagage.

Mais je n'ai pas le temps d'être plus pessimiste: quelqu'un toque à la fenêtre. C'est Alex, accroupit au rebord de la façade, devant la fenêtre du salon. Je me lève pour lui ouvrir, sans le regarder dans les yeux. Il doit déjà me trouver particulièrement faible, alors s'il me voit encore pleurer, il risque de me prendre pour une petite fille. Un vent glacé se faufile par la vitre ouverte, pendant qu'Alex entre.

Dehors, il pleut à verse, et il est trempé jusqu'aux os. Il ne me dit pas un mot, et je ne lui adresse pas la parole non plus. Je vais simplement à la salle de bains, et en sors deux serviettes éponge. La première, je la lui donne. Il pourrait protester, car il sait comme moi qu'il ne craint pas l'humidité, mais il s'enferme simplement dans la salle de bains, pendant que je retourne au salon.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il vient m'y rejoindre. Son corps est complètement sec, la serviette nouée autour de ses hanches. Je suis assise sur le canapé, la deuxième serviette posée en long, sur mes cuisses. Il saisit tout de suite mes intentions, et s'allonge près de moi, sa tête reposant sur le tissus. Je me mets alors à sécher ses cheveux épais avec délicatesse, saisissant chaque mèche avec plus de soin que la précédente.

« - Je suis vraiment désolé que tu ais à subir cela. » S'excuse-t-il, m'obligeant à baisser mon regard sur lui pour la première fois. Je soupire.

« - Tu devrais être plus désolé pour eux que pour moi. » Dis-je en caressant son visage de marbre.

« - Pour moi, il n'y a que ton bonheur, et celui de Ian, qui comptent. Je suis incapable d'éprouver de la compassion pour qui que ce soit d'autre. » Déclare-t-il.

Je réalise alors que mon cas est assez particulier. Aussi civilisés que puissent être les vampires, ils ne tombent pas amoureux des humaines, et elles sont en général trop terrifiées pour se laisser toucher par ces êtres. Je dois comprendre que je suis la seule pour qui Alex ressente quoi que ce soit, ne serait-je que de l'amitié. C'est assez étrange, car c'est la première fois que je n'ai pas à partager quelqu'un avec d'autres femmes.

Le fait qu'il place Ian au même niveau que moi dans ses considérations me touche aussi beaucoup. Je sais bien qu'il ne le fait en grande partie que parce qu'il sait qu'Ian est la personne la plus importante de ma vie. N'empêche, il y attache aussi de l'importance, et il ne lui ferait jamais de mal. Mieux, je suis sûre qu'il le défendrait comme moi s'il courrait un quelconque danger!

« - Alors ne soit pas désolé. Ian se porte comme un charme, et j'irais mieux dans quelques jours. Mon bonheur ne dépend pas de Spencer, ni de Joe, mais de toi. » Ai-je avoué en caressant son front lisse.

Il n'a pas répondu. La télé est toujours éteinte, et le chat ne ronronne plus. En général, il s'enfuit dans un coin reculé de l'appartement dès qu'Alex est dans les parages. Il ne reste que nos respirations, les siennes plus rares et profondes que les miennes, et celles d'Ian aussi précipitées que celles d'un oisillon. C'est une mélodie reposante, trois rythmes qui se complètent à merveille, et qui sont destinés à évoluer ensemble pendant de longues années, à partir de maintenant.

« - Je suis vraiment heureux que tu n'aies pas hésité entre Spencer et moi, mais tu es sûre d'avoir fait le bon choix? » Demande-t-il, perçant l'agréable silence. Je hoche la tête lentement.

« - Je sais que ce n'est pas le choix le plus raisonnable, mais c'est celui que je souhaite faire. » Ai-je avoué, parfaitement sincère.

« - Bien sur, que ce n'est pas un choix raisonnable. » Répondit-il en se renfrognant. Il s'éclaircit ensuite la gorge et se redressa légèrement.

« _Toi qui, comme un coup de couteau,  
Dans mon cœur plaintif es entré,  
Toi qui, fort comme un troupeau  
De démons, vins, fou et paré,  
De mon esprit humilié  
Faire ton lit et ton domaine,  
- Infâme à qui je suis liée  
Comme le forçat à la chaîne,  
Comme au jeu le joueur têtu,  
Comme à la bouteille l'ivrogne,  
Comme aux vermines la charogne,  
- Maudit, maudit sois-tu!_ » Cite-t-il. Son adaptation du _Vampire_ de Baudelaire à notre situation colle parfaitement à ce que je ressens, mais j'ai assez bien suivie mes cours de littérature pour lui renvoyer la pareille sans attendre.

« - Félicitations, Monsieur Knight, mais écoutez plutôt celui-là. » Ai-je rétorqué.

« _Je suis belle, ô mortels, comme un rêve de pierre,  
Et mon sein, où chacun s'est meurtri tour à tour,  
Est fait pour inspirer au poète un amour  
Éternel et muet ainsi que la matière.  
Je trône dans l'azur comme un sphinx incompris;  
J'unis un cœur de neige à la blancheur des cygnes;  
Je hais le mouvement qui déplace les lignes,  
Et jamais je ne pleure, et jamais je ne ris.  
Les poètes devant mes grandes attitudes,  
Qu'on dirait que j'empreinte aux plus fiers monuments,  
Consumeront leurs jours en d'austères études;  
Car j'ai pour fasciner ces dociles amants  
De purs miroirs qui font toutes choses plus belles:  
Mes yeux, mes larges yeux aux clartés éternelles!_ »

Si le premier poème reflétait presque à la perfection ce que je pourrais ressentir pour Alex, le deuxième le décrivait avec des détails troublants de véracité. C'est à s'en demander si Baudelaire, dans sa courte vie de débauché, ne s'était pas lui aussi épris d'une créature surnaturelle?

« - Tu es aussi dépendant de ta condition que je le suis de toi, non? » Dis-je, essayant de reprendre consistance, oubliant déjà mes larmes. Il sourit avec tristesse. Il reste convaincu qu'il n'est qu'un monstre, et que je suis la naïve enfant qui se jette dans sa gueule.

« - On est quitte, alors. » Élude-t-il. Il n'est peut-être pas pire que cette discussion s'arrête ici pour ce soir.

Nous sommes encore restés dans cette position quelques minutes. Ses cheveux n'étaient presque plus mouillés, mais la serviette laissait une auréole humide et désagréable sur mes cuisses. Je commence à me fatiguer, mais je le cache tant bien que mal. Je n'ai aucune envie qu'Alex parte et me laisse seule. Malheureusement, mes cachotteries ne durent pas longtemps, car un bâillement me trahit.

« - On devrait peut-être se coucher, non? » Propose-t-il. J'ouvre de grands yeux. A-t-il dit _on_?

« - Tu veux dire que tu restes dormir avec moi, ce soir? » Me suis-je assurée, ne le croyant qu'à moitié.

« - A moins que tu attendes quelqu'un d'autre, je resterais volontiers, et pas seulement ce soir… » Déclare-t-il. Je me mets debout en quatrième vitesse, et commence à préparer le lit pendant qu'il part enfiler de quoi se coucher.

Le lit est défait, les draps frais n'attendent plus que nous. Je donne son dernier biberon à Ian, et Alex caresse son front avant que je ne l'emmène dans sa chambre. J'embrasse son front délicatement et lui souhaite une bonne nuit. Une seconde plus tard, je trouve Alex debout près du lit, en caleçon.

C'est la première fois que je peux observer son corps avec tant de précision. Partout, sa peau est aussi lisse et parfaitement blanche. Les muscles sont parfaitement dessinés, sur son torse imberbe, tout comme ceux de ses cuisses et de ses bras. Une musculature fine et gracieuse, loin des _bodybuildés_ humains.

Je m'éclipse à mon tour, pour prendre une douche et me mettre en tenue. Je sais que notre nuit n'aura rien de très sportive, alors l'ensemble le plus simple. Après avoir vu toutes les femmes vampires dans leur grande perfection, j'ai décidé d'abandonner mes tentatives pour me mettre à leur niveaux. Je porte donc le même short grisâtre et tee-shirt XXL que d'habitude.

« - Tu es fatiguée? » Me demande-t-il en me voyant revenir dans le salon, traînant des pieds. Je hoche la tête en étouffant un bâillement, pathétique. « Alors viens dormir. » Propose-t-il, en me tendant une main que j'attrape vite.

Le matelas, qui m'a servi de banquette tout le long de la journée, est trop chaud pour que je le supporte. Heureusement, dès qu'Alex me rejoint dans le lit, je peux me coller à lui et profiter de sa fraîcheur. Il n'est pas froid comme un morceau de viande qu'on sort du congélateur, non. Sa température rappelle celle d'une pierre qu'on aurait laissé à l'ombre trop longtemps.

Il n'est pas vraiment froid, mais simplement dépourvu de sang, et donc de chaleur humaine. En le touchant, je peux réchauffer le tissus parfaitement tendu auquel ressemble tellement sa peau. C'est à moi d'être le soleil qui pourra réchauffer cette pierre. Je commence en laissant glisser mes paumes sur tout son dos, puis ses épaules, puis son torse.

« - Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point ça me fait du bien de sentir ta chaleur sur ma peau… » Avoue-t-il, les paupières fermées de plaisir. Je souris faiblement, songeant que même si ce n'est qu'à petite dose, j'arrive tout de même à lui procurer un certain plaisir.

Nous sommes allongés sur le flanc, l'un en face de l'autre. J'aimerais tellement pouvoir une photo de nous, vus du ciel. Notre position est si intime, bras, jambes et doigts entrelacés, bustes collés serrés, lèvres tenues à proximité…Cela formerait un tableau magnifique, à mon avis.

« - Et toi tu ne sauras jamais quel effet le moindre de tes gestes a sur moi… » Répondis-je sur le même ton. Il ne faudrait pas oublier que de nous deux, c'est lui l'être extraordinaire.

Il a finalement réussi à me faire oublier cette mauvaise journée, au moins pour cette nuit. Il m'embrasse tantôt avec un empressement d'adolescent, tantôt avec l'habitude d'un vieillard, mais toujours avec une tendresse et une délicatesse qui dépasse de loin tout ce qu'on m'avait jamais accordé. Ses caresses, si chastes soient elles, ne font qu'accroître les plaisirs que me procurent ces divins baisers.

« - Bethany… » Commence-t-il en me caressant les cheveux, me laissant ainsi reprendre mon souffle. « J'erre sur cette terre depuis maintenant trois cents ans, et je n'ai jamais ressenti ça pour qui que ce soit d'autre… »

« - Trois cents ans? » Ai-je soufflé, à la fois incrédule et impressionnée. Il n'attendit pas de me convaincre pour poursuivre.

« - Je ne peux pas parler au nom de mon cœur, car il a arrêté de battre il y a trop longtemps, mais crois moi, je t'aime de toute mon âme. » Déclare-t-il avant de m'embarquer dans un nouveau baiser. J'aurais aimé répondre que je l'aimais autant, sinon plus, mais je n'en eu pas l'occasion. Je fut étouffée et envoûtée par ses caresses et ses baisers jusqu'à ce que le sommeil vienne me prendre.


	16. Welcome to the dollhouse

Coucou tout le monde!!

D'abord, je tiens à dire un grand merci à toutes celles qui se sont proposées pour devenir ma nouvelle beta. Honnêtement, je ne pensais pas avoir autant de propositions, et même pas devoir faire un choix, lol!

Bref, beaucoup d'entre vous auraient pu convenir, mais j'ai choisi Merytre-Hatchepsout, car c'est une auteure FF que je connais depuis pas mal de temps, et qui me suit depuis mes débuts. En plus, je connais son style d'éciture et son niveau en français, donc ça a facilité mon choix

Une petite note pour finir: le titre du chapitre n'est pas une chanson (enfin je ne crois pas), mais le titre de l'album du groupe de p.diddy dans making the band. Autant dire que leur musique est nulle à --, mais le nom collait tellement bien au chapitre que je n'ai pas pu résister ;)

* * *

**15. Welcome to the dollhouse**

Samedi midi. J'entre dans la cabine de douche, une boule de plomb coincée dans la gorge. J'enlève la serviette éponge couleur rouille de mes épaules, et l'étend sur le radiateur d'appoint. De la main gauche, je saisis une fleur de douche et la laisse tomber, pour qu'elle s'imbibe d'eau chaude avant que je ne l'utilise. De l'autre main, je commence à régler la température de l'eau. D'abord bouillante, et petit à petit, de plus en plus tiède.

Une fois que c'est fait, je peux enfin me placer correctement sous le jet, et mouiller mes cheveux. Je ferme les yeux, profitant de ces instants d'aise avant de me retrouver nue dans ma salle de bain, grelottante. En me passant les mains sur le visage, je commence à laisser mon esprit divaguer vers d'autres pensées, et plus particulièrement celles qui serrent ma gorge. Alex est dans le salon, en train de regarder je ne sais quelle émission de télévision, et attendant quelque chose de moi, que j'ai prévu de lui donner dans la journée.

Je continuerais de penser à cette épreuve si un bruit ne me faisait pas sortir de mes rêveries à ce moment précis. C'est la clenche de la porte qu'on pousse, avec une lenteur délibérée. Ca ne peut être qu'Alex. Il entre à pas de loup, mais son regard trouve immédiatement mes yeux. Le sang monte irrémédiablement à mes joues, car je me souviens que c'est la première fois qu'il me voit sans aucun vêtement. Mais il ne paraît même pas faire attention à ce détail, fixant toujours mon visage. Il s'approche du carré de douche, mais se retourne, face au miroir du lavabo.

L'eau me tombe toujours sur la tête, mais je ne m'en préoccupe guère. Il enlève son tee-shirt. Je me laisse distraire un instant par le lisse immaculé de son torse dessiné, mais il est déjà en train de défaire sa ceinture. J'avoue que je ne comprends pas ce qu'il fait, bien que ça ne me déplaise pas spécialement. Il pose sa ceinture sur le lavabo, avec son haut, et s'attaque maintenant à son jean. Sous-vêtements, chaussures, tout y passe, et j'ai vraiment du mal à garder mon calme. Je peux maintenant constater qu'il est vraiment parfait des pieds à la tête.

Je suis immobile, l'air complètement sotte et trop curieuse, lorsqu'il ouvre la porte de verre. La buée devait l'empêcher de lire correctement mon expression, car à peine me voit-il, qu'un petit sourire narquois et fier apparaît sur ses traits. Sans un mot, il entre sous la douche avec moi, et se laisse mouiller par le jet. Ses cheveux trempés tombent élégamment sur son front, les gouttes s'accrochent et perlent aux coins de ses cils, mais ce n'est pas ce que je regarde. La réaction de sa peau sous l'eau me fascine. Comme sur un tissu imperméable, les gouttes glissent à une vitesse impressionnante, et s'écrasent par terre sans jamais stagner sur la peau.

Il s'approche de moi sans me toucher, sûrement par crainte que je ne le repousse. Il faudrait que je sois folle! Souriante, j'encercle son cou de métal de mes bras impuissants, le faisant rire. Nous nous rapprochons encore, et ses lèvres viennent s'appuyer sur les miennes avec une chasteté qui met à mal mon sang froid. Sa bouche quitte bientôt la mienne, et il la fait glisser contre ma joue, mon oreille, ma mâchoire, puis mon cou. Je ferme les paupières, savourant ce premier instant de vraie intimité.

"- J'avais pensé que tu te sentirais seule, sous ta douche…" Chuchote-t-il d'un souffle presque cassé, déclenchant des frissons dans ma nuque. Je souris au plafond.

"- Jusque là, je prenais ma douche seule, non?" Plaisante-je. Il se renfrogne un peu, s'éloigne de moi, sourcils froncés.

"- Tu préfères que je te laisse seule?" Demande-t-il. Il n'est pas fâché, ni même vexé. Je l'embrasse le plus tendrement possible pour le rassurer, et soupire contre ses lèvres pleines.

"- Pas du tout, mais j'aurais aimé que tu sois venu sous ma douche parce que tu en avais envie…" Sous-entends-je de façon peu discrète. Je sens son sourire s'étirer contre ma peau.

"- J'avais terriblement envie de t'accompagner sous la douche, parce qu'une minute sans toi est une éternité." Déclare-t-il en me fixant droit dans les yeux. Je serre un peu plus ma prise sur sa nuque pour rapprocher nos corps. "Et puis, je n'ai pas souvent l'occasion de te voir aussi joliment parée…" Plaisante-t-il en laissant glisser un regard sur ma poitrine. Mes joues s'enflamment immédiatement.

"- C'est assez embarrassant…" Avoue-je pour justifier mes couleurs. Il éclate de rire.

"- Ne le prends pas mal, mais ça fait longtemps que je connais chaque centimètre carré de ta peau par cœur." Dit-il avec un air aussi amusé que fuyant. Je fronce les sourcils, ne comprenant rien à son charabia. "En fait, quand on s'est rencontré, tu avais la fâcheuse habitude de mal verrouiller tes fenêtres, au studio." Précise-t-il.

"- Tu venais me regarder sous ma douche ?!" M'écris-je, incrédule. Je laisse retomber mes bras de ses épaules, en me souvenant de ce jour où j'avais cru voir un intrus assis dans ma salle de bain. Et moi qui m'étais traitée de folle! "Tu sais que c'est très impoli?" Reproche-je.

Il me sourit comme un enfant pris en faute, et je ne peux pas résister à ses moues charmeuses. Il s'approche encore de moi, et pour la première fois, me touche. Ses mains glissent sur mon ventre et entourent ma taille, pour aller se poser tout contre mes reins cambrés. Son visage descend contre ma clavicule, et je le sens soupirer d'aise. J'avoue que je suis aussi en pleine extase, serrée dans des bras frais et puissants, dans la tenue la plus simple.

"- Tu m'intriguais…" Se justifie-t-il "Et je te trouvais tellement belle…" Continue-t-il en picorant ma gorge de ses baisers talentueux. Comment un homme qui n'a pas connu de femmes humaines depuis des décennies peut-il être aussi doué? Je me laisse soupirer à mon tour, déclenchant un de ses grognements de fierté animale et purement masculine.

Ses mains s'enhardissent et se laissent aller jusqu'à caresser mes fesses, alors que sa bouche remonte langoureusement de mon menton à mes lèvres. Surprise, et drôlement bien surprise, mes ongles se plantent d'eux-mêmes dans les omoplates de mon amant. Dix demi-cercles blancs y apparaissent, mais s'évaporent presque aussitôt. Nos langues se trouvent et s'apprivoisent rapidement, ayant pris l'habitude des habitudes de l'autre. Les baisers sont les seuls contacts charnels qu'Alex nous autorisait jusqu'à lors, donc inutile de dire que nous sommes devenus de vrais experts en la matière. Heureusement, sa volonté semble s'être ramollie face à sa libido.

"- Je t'aime, Beth" Souffle-t-il entre deux baisers enflammés. Je souris contre ses lèvres en lui répondant que moi aussi, je l'aime. J'ai presque l'impression de lui mentir, tellement le mot est faible comparé au panel d'émotions qu'Alex provoque en moi.

Je songe un instant que je dois avoir une vraie tête de rat avec mes cheveux trempés, mais l'idée ne fait que me traverser. Les regards qu'Alex pose sur moi -surtout de la part d'un être aussi incroyable- pourraient me faire croire que je suis Miss Univers si je n'étais pas aussi peu sûre de moi. Sa main se ballade le long de ma cuisse, remonte sur ma hanche puis encercle ma taille. Je sens qu'il prend grand soin de ne pas exercer de force. Dans le cas contraire, j'aurais certainement déjà perdu quelques côtes. Voulant profiter de l'occasion moi aussi -cela ne se reproduira peut-être pas avant un bon moment- je fais lentement passer mes mains de son dos à ses pectoraux. Je sais combien il est sensible à la chaleur naturelle de ma peau. Son corps se raidit soudain d'une façon étrange.

"- Beth…" Dit-il en chuchotant contre mon cou. " J'adore ce que tu fais, mais ce n'est vraiment pas très prudent…"

Tout en parlant, il prend mes mains dans les siennes et les tient fermement, si bien que nos corps ne se touchent plus du tout. Je décide de ne pas me laisser faire. Il ne peut pas me laisser me languir de lui après ça! Je laisse mes mains à sa prise, mais me rapproche assez de lui pour lui voler un baiser plus langoureux que jamais. Il cède et me gratifie encore d'un de ses grognements virils. Je soupire à mon tour et me colle à lui de façon à ce qu'il puisse avoir contre sa peau des choses bien plus intéressantes que mes mains ou mes lèvres…

"- Bethany arrête s'il te plaît…" Gémit-il. J'aimerais dire que je suis assez responsable pour m'arrêter là, mais ce n'est pas vraiment le cas. Au contraire, plus j'entends sa voix, plus je respire son haleine, plus je sens sa peau contre moi, moins j'arrive à me contrôler.

Je l'embrasse de plus belle, et cette fois il perd son sang-froid. Son torse s'appuie contre mon buste et nous envoie contre la parois de la cabine de douche, si fort qu'elle en tremble sur le système de glissière. Son bassin tape contre le mien d'une façon que je sens gauche et involontaire, mais ce n'est pas ce sur quoi mon attention est focalisée. Soudain, il serre mes mains plus fort, et de l'une d'elle provient un bruit de craquement sourd, qui me fait crier de douleur. Comme s'il s'agissait d'un signal d'alarme, Alex s'éloigne soudain de moi, ses yeux horrifiés et grands ouverts.

"- Beth, est-ce que ça va?" Demande-t-il en essayant de reprendre ma main. Je la lui retire immédiatement. Pas parce que j'ai peur ou que je suis en colère, mais parce qu'elle me donne une douleur atroce et lancinante.

"- Je crois qu'elle est cassée…" Gémis-je. Il stoppe alors l'eau et ouvre la cabine, puis me tend une serviette sèche. Comme je ne peux pas me servir de ma main, il m'enroule lui-même dans le tissus épais et spongieux. En se rhabillant rapidement, il se renfrogne.

"- On va aller à l'hôpital." Décide-t-il. Je secoue la tête en prenant mes vêtements propres.

"- Non c'est inutile, tu m'as dit qu'un des Cullen était docteur. On lui demandera de s'en occuper." Propose-je en essayant de diminuer la douleur que je ressens. Il n'est pas dupe, mais n'insiste pas.

A peine est-il vêtu que déjà, il quitte la pièce pour retourner dans le salon. Je m'autorise alors un regard vers ma main, dont deux doigts sont considérablement gonflés et bleuis. Je soupire. Je n'aurais pas du le pousser à bout comme je l'ai fait. A cause de moi, il se sent coupable. Je m'en veux terriblement, et n'arrange rien lorsque je le vois se tenir la tête entre les mains, assis sur le sofa. Je m'approche de lui et passe lentement un doigt sur sa nuque. Il se lève alors d'un seul coup et, sans me regarder, annonce qu'il est temps de partir. Je prends mon sac à main, mon téléphone, et le suis vers l'extérieur.

Il n'est pas plus bavard pendant le trajet. Comme toujours, il conduit avec calme et douceur. D'habitude, il m'accorde quelques œillades complices, ou bien il profite des feux rouges pour me voler quelques baisers. Rien. Je pianote sur l'accoudoir passager et colle mon visage contre la vitre fraîche. Il ne fait pas beau du tout, aujourd'hui. Je divague en pensées insignifiantes, lorsque je sens mon téléphone vibrer dans mon sac. C'est Spencer. Je décroche immédiatement, car c'est lui qui garde Ian, aujourd'hui.

"- Betty?" M'appelle-t-il. Je ne me suis toujours pas faite à la disparition des bébé et autres chérie. L'habitude, sans doute.

"- Oui, Spence?" Réponds-je, alors que la transmission est au plus mauvais état.

"- C'est Ian." Mon sang se glace. "Il n'arrête pas de pleurer, mais il a mangé et sa couche est propre." Je me relaxe instantanément. En regardant discrètement Alex, je m'aperçois qu'il s'est considérablement crispé. Je regarde l'horloge numérique du tableau de bord et soupire.

"- Dans exactement trois minutes, ce sera l'heure du biberon. Tout est dans le sac, avec les couches et la crème. N'oublie pas de lui faire faire son rot." Lui rappelle-je, complètement rassurée.

"- Ha okay…" Acquiesce-t-il d'un ton penaud. Nous nous disons brièvement au revoir, puis je raccroche.

Heureusement, nous arrivons bientôt à destination. C'est un peu plus loin de la ville que ce que j'avais pensé, mais ça n'est pas moins joli. Les Knight habitent une sorte d'ancien hôtel complètement refait à neuf. Devant s'étend une grande cour, juste devant une véranda, et une pelouse de plusieurs hectares, bordée par la forêt. La maison semble être sur quatre étages, sans compter les combles, ni la cave. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de prendre un air béat en observant le bâtiment magnifique. Alex gare la voiture près d'une collection de bolides de course, puis sort de la voiture.

Pendant un instant, j'ai presque cru qu'il allait me laisser plantée là, mais même énervé, il ne perd rien de ses habitudes de gentleman. Quand j'ouvre la portière passager, il se tient juste devant et me tend la main. Je l'attrape de celle qui n'est pas blessée, et me hisse du véhicule avec la pauvre grâce que j'essaie d'imiter. Il ne dit pas un mot, et m'entraîne sur un chemin de gravillons, qui semble mener à la bâtisse. En cours de route, il se décide enfin à ouvrir la bouche. Je sens qu'il va s'excuser, alors je le devance.

"- Écoute Alex, c'était complètement de ma faute. Je me suis comportée comme une vraie gamine, et je t'ai poussé hors de tes limites. Je suis vraiment désolée." M'excuse-je. Il se renfrogne encore plus, et lâche ma main.

"- Ce n'est pas à toi de demander pardon, Beth. Un homme devrait pouvoir te donner ce dont tu as envie. Spencer le faisait." Râle-t-il. Je comprends alors toute sa raideur, et j'en souris presque.

"- Je préfèrerais mille fois passer ma vie avec toi plutôt qu'avec Spencer. Même si pour ça je dois faire vœux de chasteté." Dis-je en mettant une main sur le cœur, pour plaisanter. Il attrape cette même main, mais a l'air moins fâché.

"- Ce n'est pas drôle. Je t'ai peut-être cassé la main, mais ça aurait pu être beaucoup plus grave." Se plaint-il.

"- Ce n'est pas le cas, alors ne commence pas s'il te plaît." M'échauffe-je. "Je t'aime, j'ai envie d'être avec toi. C'est tout ce qui compte, okay?" Demande-je, rhétorique.

"- Moi aussi, je t'aime." Murmure-t-il, en se décidant enfin à m'embrasser. Je souris, car il est enfin redevenu le Alex doux et charmeur que je connais.

Nous repartons calmement vers la demeure. Derrière les vitres, j'aperçois quelques silhouettes longilignes. Sûrement les femmes de la famille. Je réalise à peine que je vais rencontrer officiellement une douzaine de vampires civilisés, sans que j'aie aucune protection, et qui devront juger de mes capacités à rendre leur vampire de cousin heureux en ménage. Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai accepté de faire cela? Je suis complètement cinglée! En plus ils seront tous beaux, drôles et intelligents, et je me sentirais terriblement cruche et banale au milieu de leur troupe.

"- Bonjour!" S'écrit Mary lorsque nous pénétrons sous la véranda. Mon cœur se met à battre la chamade, et je suppose qu'ils en sont tous parfaitement conscients, ce qui me met encore plus mal à l'aise.

Du moment que la chef de clan nous a accueillis, les présentations sont lancées. J'avoue que j'ai un peu de mal à retenir tous les prénoms de ces visages étrangement ressemblant. Mary est beaucoup plus aimable que lors de notre première rencontre, même si son visage conserve ses traits sévères. Richard est assez impressionnant, et beaucoup plus rigide que le reste de la famille. Paul, le frère aux cheveux miel, est poli, mais assez indifférent.

Les Cullen ne sont pas plus faciles à différencier. Carlisle, leur chef, n'a pas l'air plus âgé qu' Alex, et sa femme Esmée a le visage le plus doux que j'ai jamais vu. Il y a ensuite la beauté froide de Rosalie, et Emmett, le grand costaud. Jasper est plus fin, comme Edward (c'est celui qui a les cheveux roux et qui peut lire dans mes pensées.). Restent l'extralucide Alice, qui est de loin la plus joviale de tous, et Bella, la belle brune qui est la femme du roux. Ca fait beaucoup de monde, et surtout beaucoup de paires de crocs.

"- Nous n'avons pas de crocs, seulement des dents plus tranchantes que les tiennes." M'annonce Edward du tac au tac. Je reste bouche bée, alors que presque tout le monde se met à rire dans sa barbe. Je n'aime pas vraiment le fait qu'il lise dans ma tête. Ca me force à ne pas penser à certaines choses embarrassantes comme ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure sous ma douche. Ô mon Dieu je viens d'y penser. La honte.

"- Carlisle, je crois que tu devrais regarder la main de Beth, on a eu un petit accident tout à l'heure." Commence Alex. J'espère que personne à part Edward ne va savoir ce qui m'est arrivé.

Alex, le Dr Cullen et moi, nous nous éloignons dans un petit salon. Là, il prend ma main et commence son examen. Loin d'Edward, je peux penser à ma guise. Le chef des Cullen est vraiment magnifique, à l'image de ses protégés. Les cheveux blonds dorés retombent lâchement sur son front pâle, et ses yeux parfaitement assortis à sa chevelure…Une vraie œuvre d'art. Il me parle de ma blessure, et Alex lui apprend qu'il a quelque peu perdu le contrôle, sans entrer dans les détails. Je n'ai pas besoin de le regarder pour savoir à quel point il a honte de lui.

"- Alors Beth, qu'est-ce que tu penses de ma famille?" Me demande Alex, lorsque nous nous retrouvons à bonne distance des autres, dans le jardin.

"- Je n'ai vraiment aucun mal à croire que c'est Carlisle qui a cherché un nouveau mode de vie…Il a l'air tellement pacifiste." Confis-je en observant les clans, encore assis sous la véranda.

"- Oui, c'est quelqu'un de très bon. Il a été créé peu avant Mary. Ils se sont rencontrés en Italie, ils vivaient tous deux avec les Volturi." Explique-t-il.

"- Qui ça?"

"- Les Volturi. C'est en quelque sorte une famille de vampire souveraine. Ils régissent la communauté vampirique dans le monde entier. Ce sont les seuls à être plus nombreux que les Cullen." Poursuit-il. J'ignorais qu'un gouvernement pouvait diriger les milliers de vampires dispersés sur Terre.

"- Au fait, où sont les deux sœurs ?" Demande-je tout à coup, curieuse de ne pas avoir pu les rencontrer.

"- Elles ne sont pas tout à fait prête. Il faudra attendre encore quelques temps avant qu'elles puissent cohabiter avec une humaine. Elles sont dans leur chambre, au troisième." Dit-il en montrant une immense fenêtre, cachée par d'épais rideaux.

"- Quel âge avez-vous, en moyenne?" Questionne-je encore, faisant froncer les sourcils d'Alex.

"- Cela dépend. Nous sommes civilisés, ce qui explique que nous survivons plus longtemps que les vampires en général. Souvent, ils meurent dans des combats destinés à départager les clans puissants, ou à gagner un territoire de chasse." Je suis assez horrifiée qu'au vingt-et-unième siècle, on puisse encore trouver des instincts aussi primitifs, même chez les vampires. "Paul est le plus vieux de nous tous, avec Carlisle et Mary. Comme Richard, j'ai été crée au dix-huitième siècle. Les Cullen sont plus jeunes. Surtout Bella, elle a à peine quelques années."

Je regarde ladite Bella avec insistance. Elle est assez différente des autres, en vérité. Elle a l'air moins humaine, bien qu'elle l'ai été plus récemment que le reste de sa famille. Elle respire moins régulièrement, et reste debout en permanence. Impossible de ne pas se douter de son inhumanité, contrairement aux autres. Elle n'est pas très grande, mince et bien formée, avec un visage ovale et doux. Ses cheveux, presque noirs, sont magnifiquement bouclés. Sans le vouloir, j'envie cette beauté que je ne pourrais jamais égaler. Je m'aperçois alors qu'Alex, lui aussi, m'observe.

"- Tout à l'heure, j'ai eu peur que tu me rejettes comme tu l'avais fait lorsque je t'avais dit que j'étais un vampire." Avoue-t-il. Je soupire.

"- J'ai tout quitté pour toi, Alex, et en étant bien consciente de tout ce que cela impliquait. Je ne m'enfuirais pas pour ce genre de détail." Dis-je en montrant ma main, ficelée par une attelle. Il soupire, prend ma main, et se concentre sur les vampires à nouveau.

"- Qu'est-ce que tu penses d'Edward et Bella ? En tant que couple, je veux dire." M'interroge-t-il. Je les regarde un instant, et sourit pour moi-même.

"- Il est évident qu'ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre. De tous, ce sont ceux qui affichent le plus leur amour." Analyse-je. Alex sourit à son tour.

"- Tout à l'heure, je t'ai dit que Bella avait été transformée il y a à peine quelques années." J'acquiesce. "En fait, c'est Edward qui s'en est chargé. Ils s'aimaient alors qu'elle était humaine, et pour que le temps ne les sépare pas, elle a choisi de devenir vampire." Raconte-t-il. J'en reste sans voix.

"- C'est un très beau sacrifice. J'ai du mal à imaginer qu'ils vivaient notre situation !" Dis-je honnêtement.

Alex se renfrogne un peu, sans que je sache pourquoi. Il tient ma main plus fermement, et se perd rapidement dans ses pensées. En cet instant précis, je donnerais tout pour être Edward, et pouvoir fouiller librement dans la tête de mon cher et tendre. Heureusement, il ne tarde pas à me dévoiler le fond de ses réflexions. Malheureusement, lorsqu'il commence, il prend un air grave qui ne présage rien de bon.

"- Tu crois que cela pourrait être une solution, pour nous aussi ? Ta transformation." Propose-t-il rapidement. Dès que je comprends ce qu'il veut dire, j'ouvre de grands yeux. Il se renferme alors deux fois plus et lâche ma main pour l'enfoncer dans ses poches. "Laisse tomber, Beth."

"- Non, Alex, attend !" M'exclame-je en me plaçant devant lui. J'attrape ses mains. Je sens que je l'ai blessé. "Je ferais n'importe quel sacrifice pour toi. Je t'aime et je pourrais renoncer à tout pour toi, même à la vie, mais…Je ne peux pas. Je ne suis pas Bella. Si elle avait eu un enfant à cette époque, elle n'aurait sûrement pas réagit de la même manière. Je ne peux pas laisser Ian sans mère, je suis désolée."

Et je le suis réellement. Jusqu'à la fin de la journée, rien ne put me remonter le moral. Ni les blagues un peu beauf d'Emmett, ni les exclamations optimistes d'Alice, ni rien d'autre. Les filles me promirent du shopping, mais je dus faire semblant d'être enchantée, car ça avait bien peu d'importance face à la peine d'Alex. Nous ne sommes pas rentrés tard. En ce moment même, nous sommes couchés dans mon lit. Je fais semblant de dormir, même si je sais qu'il se rend parfaitement compte de ma feinte. Il me caresse les cheveux, et ne respire pas. Doucement, bercée par le silence, je m'endors dans ses bras tristes.


	17. American Woman

_Salut à toutes!!!_

_Excusez-moi de vous voir fait attendre pour ce chapitre, mais j'ai eu un peu plus de mal à l'écrire que les autres...Un grand merci à Merytre, qui corrige les chapitres plus vite que la lumière :-) et à toutes les revieweuses, parce que je vous adore ^^ Un bisou tout particulier à Laurence, qui m'a gentiment dit de devenir écrivaine, et comme c'est ce que je veux devenir, ça m'a beaucoup touchée ;-)_

_J'espère que vous serez satisfaites par ce chapitre, il n'en reste plus beaucoup :s_

_La chanson est un des chef-d'oeuvre de Lenny Kravitz, qu'on ne présente plus_

* * *

**16. American Woman**

"- Tu as peur?" Me demande Alex. Je soupire, ne sachant pas quoi lui répondre.

"- Non." Ai-je affirmé.

Je n'ai pas vraiment peur, même s'il est vrai que l'idée est un tantinet intimidante. Ce sera la première fois que je me retrouverais avec des vampires, sans la protection d'Alex. C'est assez idiot de penser de cette façon, je le sais. S'ils avaient voulu me faire du mal, ils auraient largement pu le faire avant. Même si Alex a une force inouïe, je ne pense pas qu'il aurait été plus fort qu'une dizaine de vampires assoiffés. Alors non, je ne devrais pas avoir peur.

"- Tu veux que je garde Ian?" Propose-t-il. Je souris, attendrie.

"- Non, je vais en profiter pour acheter quelques trucs pour lui aussi." L'ai-je rassuré. Il me prend dans ses bras, et j'enfouis mon visage contre sa clavicule.

"- N'oublie pas que cette journée est la tienne, pas la peine de jouer les mères poules, okay?" Me rappelle-t-il à l'ordre. Je ris doucement et acquiesce contre sa peau, de façon à ce qu'il le sente.

Je regarde la pendule du salon. J'ai rendez-vous avec elles dans moins d'une demi-heure. Je me défais des bras d'Alex, et vais prendre une veste. Je m'occupe aussi d'emmitoufler Ian comme s'il neigeait, avant que nous puissions sortir. Alex m'observe, légèrement inquiet. Je ne veux pas paraître gênée par rapport à la journée que je m'apprête à passer, car je sais que cela lui ferait de la peine. Je mets mon fils dans son landau et accroche mon sourire le plus jovial à mes lèvres.

"- On y va?" Ai-je hâté.

Alex lève les yeux au ciel. Je ne peux pas le berner avec ma comédie à deux sous, il voit parfaitement l'angoisse sous mon masque. J'aimerais vraiment pouvoir me sentir sereine. Le problème, c'est que c'est parfaitement impossible, pour moi. Je n'ai pas encore complètement confiance en eux. Ils ne m'aiment pas comme Alex, et auraient beaucoup moins de remords s'ils me sautaient à la gorge! S'ils ne le font pas, c'est seulement pour respecter leur nouveau mode de vie, et par compassion pour leur frère. Ce n'est pas très rassurant.

La Golf d'Alex nous attend en bas de chez nous. Chez nous, c'est assez étrange à dire. Pourtant, c'est vraiment de cette façon que je perçois l'appartement. Depuis que j'ai rompu avec Spencer, et que Joe a quitté la maison, il ne s'est pas passé un jour sans qu'Alex ne vienne me tenir compagnie à l'appartement. S'il s'absente, c'est seulement quelques heures, et uniquement pour aller chasser. J'ai d'ailleurs remarqué qu'à son retour, ses yeux brillent de paillettes d'or encore plus fabuleuses que d'ordinaire. Pour la première fois, je partage une réelle vie de couple avec un homme, et j'adore ça.

Alex démarre le moteur, alors que Ian commence à gazouiller dans son siège bébé. Je le regarde dans le rétroviseur, attentive. Je me rappelle alors de la semi-proposition d'Alex, de devenir vampire. J'aimerais vivre comme lui. Me nourrir de chasse, être belle et douée, posséder des capacités surhumaines et peut-être même un pouvoir exceptionnel. Quant à l'éternité, même si elle peut paraître un vrai purgatoire, ce ne serait qu'une douce période aux côtés d'Alex.

Je ne dis pas que si Ian n'était pas là, j'aurais foncé tête baissée. Perdre la vie, renoncer à tous ces défauts et ces qualités, toutes ces règles de base…C'est une décision qui doit être réfléchie mûrement, et j'imagine mal ce que Bella a dû vivre pendant quelques mois! Mais j'aurais certainement fini par accepter. Sans Ian, j'aurais facilement oublié tout ce qui avait fait ma vie humaine. Après tous les mauvais souvenirs qu'elle m'avait apporté, il n'aurait pas été trop difficile de faire une croix dessus pour repartir à zéro!

"- Ils t'aiment vraiment, tu sais…" Affirme-t-il au bout d'un moment.

"- De qui tu parles, exactement?" Ai-je demandé.

"- D'eux tous, en fait." J'éclate de rire avec plus d'amertume qu'il n'en mérite.

"- C'est vrai, Rosalie avait vraiment l'air ravi de me rencontrer! Et je ne te parle même pas des sœurs!" Ai-je ironisé. Il grogne et soupire dans sa barbe.

"- Tu rencontreras les sœurs au mariage, comme prévu. L'opinion de Rosalie importe peu. Ce n'est pas quelque chose de personnel, elle est simplement moins confiante que nous avec les humains." L'excuse-t-il. Je hausse les sourcils.

La suite du voyage se passe tranquillement. Ian s'endort après quelques kilomètres, et Alex et moi reprenons notre discussion avec des sujets beaucoup plus paisibles et agréables. Nous sortons de l'enceinte de la ville, et bientôt, nous nous retrouvons sur le chemin privé qui mène à la demeure des Knight. J'admire encore la somptueuse demeure des vampires, et souris pour moi-même. Je me rappelle de la façon dont je m'étais imaginée leur maison: des sachets de sang dans le frigo, une crypte pleine d'objets au culte de Satan, et évidemment, des cercueils pour toute la famille!

Nous nous arrêtons à la place attitrée d'Alex. Je laisse mon regard traîner avec envie sur les quelques voitures de sport qui sont garées à proximité. Je remarque avec amusement que les véhicules des Cullen sont beaucoup plus nerveux que ceux des Knight. C'est sans doute leur caractère américain qui les pousse à parader…En Europe, les gens sont moins démonstratifs, et cela semble s'appliquer même aux vampires. Je sors de la voiture sans dévoiler mes pensées, mais me trouve prise au dépourvu par Edward.

"- On ne se refera pas, j'imagine!" S'exclame-t-il avec un sourire éblouissant de fraîcheur. "Comment allez-vous?" S'enquiert-il en regardant Alex et moi tour à tour.

Il est caché là, entre deux voitures, une peau de chamois à la main. Sûrement en train de lustrer la belle carrosserie rouge sang du coupé cabriolet de Rosalie! Je lui souris comme pour me faire pardonner, et Alex comprend ce qui vient de se passer. Il sort lui-même Ian de la banquette arrière, et ne me propose pas de le porter. C'est peut-être idiot, mais je trouve cela incroyablement attendrissant. Il est largement plus paternel et plus responsable que Spencer ne l'a jamais été.

"- C'est donc lui, le petit Ian?" Demande Edward en s'approchant. Je me crispe légèrement. C'est la première fois que les autres vampires vont rencontrer mon fils, et j'avoue que je n'ai pas pleinement confiance en leur self-control.

"- Tu en as parlé?" Ai-je demandé à Alex, bien étonnée. Il secoue la tête, tandis qu'Edward se met à ricaner. Bien sûr, il s'agit encore de ses pouvoirs extraordinaires.

"- Disons qu'Alex pense plus souvent à toi et à Ian qu'un mari ne le fait pour sa femme et son propre fils." Le taquine Edward. Je le prends comme un adorable compliment, mais le comportement des garçons me fait penser que je n'ai pas tout compris. Le fils Cullen a le regard narquois et farceur, tandis qu'Alex a plutôt l'air en colère. S'il pouvait rougir, je suis certaine qu'il le ferait.

"- On devrait peut-être aller voir les autres, Betty, non?" Propose Alex, les mâchoires toujours serrées. Je hoche simplement la tête, et nous quittons le garage, laissant Edward à ses occupations de mécanicien.

Le gravier craque sous mes pieds. Alex prend ma main sans me regarder, et la serre dans la sienne. Parfois, j'aimerais vraiment avoir les capacités d'Edward. Ce doit être assez pesant, de supporter les pensées de ceux qui nous entourent, et même peut-être gênant, de temps à autre. Mais connaître les pensées et les intentions intimes de tout le monde, cela permet de ne plus avoir de doute, ni de crainte…Personne ne peut nous tromper. J'aimerais tellement savoir ce qu'Alex pense…

"- Dis-moi, pourquoi Edward a pris son air moqueur, tout à l'heure ?" M'enquis-je. Alex se tend un peu plus.

"- Tu sais, le fait qu'il puisse lire dans ma tête, c'est assez gênant, parfois. Lui, ça l'amuse parce qu'il en a l'habitude, mais pour moi c'est différent." Se justifie-t-il. Je souris pour moi-même.

"- Tu ne devrais pas être gêné de penser à Ian, ou à moi. Ca m'a vraiment touchée qu'il ait dit cela." Lui confis-je.

"- Non, Beth, tu ne comprends pas." Soupire-t-il, en arrêtant d'avancer. Je m'arrête à mon tour,et sans lâcher sa main, je pivote pour que nous nous retrouvions face-à-face. Il me jauge un instant, de bas en haut, et détourne son regard au loin, derrière mon épaule. "Il m'arrive d'imaginer une vie où…Une vie normale. Tu sais, où je serais ton mari, et toi ma femme, et Ian serait mon fils…"

Il lâche ma main et hausse les épaules, toujours sans m'accorder un regard. Je suis abasourdie par ce qu'il vient de m'avouer. Il nous imagine mariés et parents! Je réalise maintenant à quel point il doit regretter que je ne puisse pas devenir vampire. Les larmes me montent aux yeux sans que je ne puisse les contrôler, et je me jette littéralement à son cou. Je le sens qui pose le landau sur le sol, et il finit par entourer mes reins de ses bras.

"- Je t'aime vraiment, tu sais." Déclare-t-il, le visage enfoui dans mes cheveux. Je bois ses paroles, un sourire aux lèvres, les larmes roulant d'elles-mêmes sur mes joues.

"- Moi aussi, je t'aime." Avoue-je en le serrant plus fort. Nous nous écartons légèrement, et il passe le revers de sa main sur ma joue, pour en chasser mes larmes.

"- Tu es vraiment stupide, parfois." Dit-il avec un sourire, pour se moquer de moi. Je fais rouler mes yeux et lui assène une fausse gifle. Il éclate de rire.

Nous arrivons devant la véranda, où Mary et Esmée nous attendent. Le contraste entre les deux femmes est impressionnant. L'une est douce et maternelle, toujours pleine d'indulgence et de tendresse, alors que l'autre, bien qu'elle ne soit pas plus méchante, a un rôle plus sévère et autoritaire. Je suppose que c'est une question de hiérarchie. Esmée, en étant la compagne du chef, a un rôle de mère envers tous les autres membres du clan. Mary, elle, doit se montrer forte et intransigeante pour garder le respect de trois vampires mâles, qui sont tout de même plus forts qu'elle, physiquement parlant.

"- Bonjour!" Nous accueillent-elles, tout sourire. Elles m'embrassent tour à tour avant de se pencher sur le bébé endormi. "C'est un magnifique petit garçon que tu as là, Bethany." Me félicite Esmée en passant une main blanche sur le ventre de Ian. Bizarrement, je ne crains aucune attaque de sa part.

"- Asseyez-vous ici, les filles ne vont pas tarder à arriver." Nous avertit Mary. "Carlisle et moi avons pensé que ce serait mieux de passer l'après-midi dans le jardin, avec le bébé." Déclare-t-elle. Alex acquiesce avec gravité, alors qu'Esmée détourne complètement le regard. Tant pis, je voulais qu'Ian passe la journée avec moi, mais je ne tiens pas à contrarier Mary devant les siens...

"- Pourquoi ça?" Ai-je chuchoté à l'attention d'Alex. Je sais que les autres m'entendent parfaitement, mais je veux qu'ils comprennent quand je ne m'adresse qu'à lui.

"-Les sœurs sont sur la bonne voie, mais mieux vaut leur éviter quelque chose d'aussi pénible." M'informe-t-il. Je ne suis plus aussi détendue que lorsque je suis arrivée, mais je tente de le cacher. Il faut que je fasse confiance à Alex.

A peine quelques secondes plus tard, les autres arrivent pour nous saluer. Les Cullen et les Knight arrivent en chœur, et tous ont l'air de bonne humeur, exceptés Paul et Rosalie. Décidément, ces deux là n'ont pas les meilleurs caractères qui soient! Chacun passe et nous embrasse. Je remarque qu'Alice a l'air surexcité. Je suppose qu'elle a eu une vision encourageante…Elle m'attrape par la main pour me faire lever de ma chaise -je suis alors impressionnée par la poigne de fer de cette petite chose-.

"- On y va?" Réclame-t-elle, son sourire devenant presque plus large que son visage. J'acquiesce.

"- Vous ne venez pas?" Ai-je demandé à Mary et Esmée, qui ne bougent pas de leurs chaises. Je sais que les hommes restent ici car ils ont déjà leurs tenues, mais elles?

"- J'ai déjà la robe depuis pas mal de temps, et Alice saura parfaitement quoi choisir pour Esmée. Ca nous permettra d'aider Alex pour surveiller l'enfant." M'explique Mary.

J'embrasse une dernière fois le front d'Ian et les lèvres d'Alex, avant de suivre les filles. Aujourd'hui, comme vous l'aurez compris, Alice, Rosalie, Bella et moi partons faire du shopping. C'est que le renouvellement des vœux de Mary et Richard approche à grands pas, et que nous n'avons pas encore nos tenues. Alice sautille en allant vers le garage, où Edward prend maintenant soin d'une magnifique Porsche Carrera noire.

"- On prend ma voiture?" Propose Rosalie. Alice et elle commencent à parlementer pour savoir qui va conduire, pendant que Bella se jette au cou de son éternellement jeune mari.

Je vois alors parfaitement le tableau. Alex à la place d'Edward, et moi à la place de Bella. Mes imperfections humaines effacées, mon corps figé dans une beauté immuable, des capacités à couper le souffle…Mais surtout, son visage près du mien, pour l'éternité. Jamais de peine, car jamais touchés par la mort ou la maladie. Une alliance symbolique à nos doigts, et l'amour jusqu'à l'apocalypse. J'avoue que ça me fait rêver. Dans une autre vie, cela aurait été mon unique souhait.

"- C'est toi qui gagne." Soupire Alice, juste après que Rosalie lui ait proposé de tirer le volant à pile ou face. Tout le monde sourit à leurs gamineries.

"- Bonne journée, les filles!" Nous souhaite Edward, lorsque nous montons dans la voiture.

Finalement, laisser Rosalie conduire n'était peut-être pas l'idée du siècle! Pas qu'elle ne le fasse pas correctement, mais elle n'a pas vraiment conscience des dangers de la route -faute à l'immortalité, sans aucun doute-. Je m'accroche à la banquette arrière, et fais le maximum de contorsions pour pouvoir voir la route, mais rien n'apaise ma terreur. C'est alors que je remarque que sur le siège passager, Alice sourit au ciel.

"- Tu ne devrais pas avoir peur, Beth, il ne va rien nous arriver!" S'exclame-t-elle, confiante. A travers le rétroviseur, je lui rends son sourire, un peu plus crispée.

"- J'étais exactement comme toi, quand j'ai rencontré Edward. On finit par s'y habituer." Ajoute Bella en haussant les épaules, blasée.

C'est la première fois que Bella aborde directement le sujet avec moi, et je préfère ne pas poursuivre cette conversation dans la voiture. En revanche, quelques minutes après notre arrivée, lorsque nous pouvons plus ou moins nous isoler des autres filles, je remets ça sur le tapis. C'est peut-être indiscret d'interroger Bella sur cette partie de sa vie, mais elle est sans aucun doute la seule à avoir vécu ce que je traverse en ce moment avec Alex. Pour autant, j'avoue que je ne sais pas très bien comment m'y prendre…

"- Dis-moi, Bella, je sais qu'on ne se connaît pas beaucoup, mais…" Ai-je commencé. Elle tourne vers moi son visage pâle et parfait, un sourire sur ses lèvres charnues.

"- Alice m'a prévenu que tu voudrais en parler. Tu sais, je ne pensais pas qu'un jour je rencontrerais un couple qui vive la même chose qu'Edward et moi." Explique-t-elle. "Tu peux me demander ce que tu veux, et je serais honnête. Quand j'étais à ta place, j'aurais aimé avoir sous la main quelqu'un d'expérimenté pour me conseiller." Offre-t-elle. Elle m'a mâché la moitié du travail, je n'ai plus qu'à poser mes questions.

"- En fait, notre histoire est parfaite, pour l"instant. Alex est génial avec Ian et c'est un garçon parfait en tous points. Je ne me rends pas très bien compte qu'il est un vampire, pour l'instant." Ai-je commencé. "C'est plutôt quand j'imagine mon futur que je commence à paniquer." Ai-je avoué. Bella sourit.

"- Un jour, quand j'étais encore humaine, j'ai rêvé que j'étais une affreuse vieille femme, et qu'à mes côtés, Edward était toujours aussi jeune et beau. Ca m'avait plus ou moins traumatisée." Avoue-t-elle en ricanant. Tout cela doit lui paraître beaucoup plus simple maintenant qu'elle est un vampire.

"- Je ne veux pas me séparer d'Alex, mais un jour où l'autre, ça va arriver. Je ne veux pas qu'il me voit devenir vieille et laide…" Ai-je soupiré. Elle secoue la tête, et reste silencieuse.

"- Si tu as un choix à faire, il faut que tu le fasses maintenant, Bethany. Alex est un inhumain, mais il a des sentiments comme n'importe quel être sur terre. Si tu lui brises le cœur, je ne donne pas cher de ta peau avec Mary aux alentours. Sois honnête avec lui, car si tu ne veux pas vieillir avec lui, il ne te reste que deux solutions: devenir vampire, ou bien partir et le laisser."

Je déglutis difficilement. Aucune de ces propositions ne me convient vraiment, et je n'ai pas besoin d'expliquer pourquoi. Je n'ai pas envie de me frotter à une Mary en colère, encore moins d'abandonner Alex, et oublier Ian m'est complètement impossible. Bella ne se rend pas vraiment compte que mon choix est bien plus difficile que celui qu'elle a dû faire pour Edward. Elle avait sans doute une famille et des amis qu'elle a abandonnés pour lui, mais pas d'enfant. Laisser son enfant pour profiter de son amant, c'est un crime que je ne me pardonnerais jamais. Une mère ne doit pas être si égoïste, et Alex le comprend très bien, même s'il est blessé que je refuse sa proposition…

"- Je crois que j'ai encore besoin de temps. Ce n'est pas un choix entre la vie et la mort, comme le tien, que je dois faire, mais un choix entre mon fils et Alex." Me suis-je justifiée. Elle hoche doucement la tête.

"-Je n'ai jamais dit que ce serait facile, et en toute franchise, je te plains beaucoup. Si tu avais connu Alex quelques années plus tôt, vous auriez évité tous ces déboires." Dit-elle en haussant les épaules. Avec des si, ma vie pourrait être un petit paradis.

Durant le reste de la journée, je n'ai pas eu trop l'occasion de repenser à tout ça. En fait, j'en ai profité pour découvrir un peu mieux le caractère des trois sœurs Cullen. Elles sont très différentes, pour être franche. Alice est une survoltée complètement folle de vêtements, maquillage et tout ce genre de trucs. Elle m'a pris par le bras -et quelle poigne- tout l'après-midi, pour me tirer de gauche à droite vers les boutiques branchées de la ville.

Rosalie est très réservée. Plus avec moi qu'avec ses sœurs, d'ailleurs. Elle ne m'a pas beaucoup parlé, et quand elle le faisait, c'était seulement pour donner son avis sur les tenues qu'Alice me faisait essayer. Quant à Bella, elle est une sorte d'équilibre entres les deux. Ni trop extravertie, ni franchement mystérieuse. En revanche, je crois que l'idée de la journée shopping ne venait pas d'elle. Elle se lamentait chaque fois qu'on entrait dans un nouveau magasin, et a refusé de porter les trois-quarts des robes qu'Alice lui a proposé.

"- Quand est-ce qu'on rentre, Alice ? Ca commence à devenir pesant !" Se plaint Mme Cullen Junior. L'autre fait rouler ses grands yeux dorés.

"- On rentrera quand tu auras passé cette robe. Tu pourrais faire ça pour moi, c'est déjà assez difficile de trouver des tenues coordonnées pour tout le monde, alors si tu fais ta tête de cochon en prime…" Se plaint Alice à son tour. Bella sourit.

"- Ne me prends pas pour une idiote, tu sais exactement quelles tenues on va toutes porter, c'est toi qui veux te compliquer la tâche en nous obligeant à les essayer." Réplique-t-elle.

"- C'est de bonne guerre, je veux que tout soit parfait. Je n'ai laissé personne gâcher ton mariage, alors ce sera pareil pour Mary et Richard." Dit-elle en souriant. Bella pince les lèvres, apparemment touchée par l'accusation sous-jacente de sa belle-sœur.

Nous entrons enfin dans ce qu'Alice appelle "Le dernier espoir". Même si j'ai très peu d'expérience en matière de vampiresse extralucide, j'imagine que ce doit être l'endroit où les dernières robes et paires d'escarpins seront dénichés. Hallelujah!! Bella s'installe dans un des fauteuils de cuir, près des cabines d'essayage, en compagnie de la belle Rosalie. Alice me prend la main. Cela ne fait que quelques secondes que nous sommes entrées dans la boutique, et déjà une pile impressionnante de robes multicolores est posée sur son épaule. Son sourire est plus grand que jamais.

"- Tiens, celles-là sont pour toi, Bella, et celles-ci pour toi, Beth. Rose, tu devrais faire un tour à l'étage, ils ont des chaussures parfaites pour ta tenue." Déclare-t-elle, des paillettes plein les yeux.

Je me saisis de ma pile de vêtements et pousse le rideau délicat d'une des cabines. A la mention de la robe de Rosalie, je me suis légèrement crispée. Toutes les femmes vampires sont d'une beauté époustouflante, mais Rosalie, elle, est une véritable hymne à la perfection. Aucun trait de son visage, aucune courbe de son corps ne présente le moindre défaut. C'est assez déprimant de penser que mon pauvre corps abîmé et humain va se trouver en concurrence avec le sien!

Une fois isolée dans le mètre carré réservé aux essayages, j'admire la collection de prêt-à-porter qu'Alice a mise à ma disposition. Il y en a pour tous les goûts: des tissus variés, tantôt légers ou plus épais, et des couleurs à la pelle, exceptées mes deux fétiches: le blanc (réservé à la mariée) et le noir (inutile de m'étendre en explications…). Je vais devoir faire avec, ai-je pensé. Alice m'entend soupirer à travers le rideau (ce qui, pour elle et ses sœurs, n'a absolument rien d'étonnant)

"- Hé Beth, on a assez d'une Bella allergique au shopping. Si c'est pour faire du boudin, tu peux autant venir en jean et tee-shirt. Mary sera contente!" Râle-t-elle à haute voix. Je soupire plus fort, et consent à enfiler la première robe.

Finalement, grâce aux conseils et aux critiques d'Alice et Rosalie, Bella et moi ne mettons pas longtemps à trouver nos robes. J'avoue que même si je ne suis pas aussi réfractaire aux dépenses que Bella, l'enthousiasme d'Alice en matière de vêtements m'a un peu effrayée. Heureusement, quelques longues heures plus tard, je retrouve enfin Alex et Ian sous la véranda des Knight, en compagnie du reste des deux familles, ou presque.

"- Bonne journée?" S'enquiert Alex, avec un adorable sourire en coin, le regard rivé sur mon paquet.

"- Si tu sais ce qu'il y a là-dedans avant que je le porte, Alice va nous massacrer, alors tu devras te contenter de ton imagination." Me suis-je moquée en le serrant dans mes bras. "Tout s'est bien passé avec Ian?"

"- Il a été un ange. Tout le monde est fou de lui, ici" Déclare-t-il en souriant, plutôt fier. Je caresse ses cheveux, souriant à mon tour. Tout va pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes. Pourquoi s'inquiéter du futur quand le présent est aussi parfait ?


End file.
